


Neither of us spent this night alone/今夜我們誰也不該一個人

by maple50821



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 85,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maple50821/pseuds/maple50821
Summary: 超蝙，克拉克菜鳥警察x布魯斯資深警察AU普通人設定。警告:故事中克拉克和布鲁斯都会有与他人交往的过去。不想暴雷所以不多做警告，但故事中有歧视之话语和暴力举动可能会引起不适，故事背景大环境很不友善，并不是一个快乐的世界。但超蝙二人保证HE。





	1. ch1

一个人伸出手去，温柔的伸向另一个，一股铺天盖地的感同身受从他手里传达了过去，一直达到对面那人纠结的内心。

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

因为精通多项体术的缘故，作为资深警察的布鲁斯时常会被警校聘去当作教官。而克拉克受训的时期，恰好与他断断续续任职警校的时间重迭。他并没有直接接触克拉克，只是对方的各项表现都很突出，让人不免多注意了些。

他也是在不经意中，发现克拉克的同性恋倾向的。

克拉克和其他学员一起去酒吧喝酒时，注意的对象是训练他的教官。教官是个很好的人，身材也是同志会喜欢的类型。面对他，克拉克就像个情窦初开的小男孩。可惜的是，教官是个百分之百的直男。而克拉克也只能缩在一群到处物色美女的男人中，隐藏自己的性向并参与大家对于女孩的讨论。毕竟在清一色男性的警察中，同志容易被排挤，这是不争的事实。

就在毕业前难得放假的夜晚，男孩们都喝醉了，一个个大声嚷嚷的往可爱女孩的方向去，克拉克则是晃了晃脑袋，拎着半杯啤酒坐到角落的沙发区。

同寝室的人都陆续找到顺眼的女孩亲热去了，所以他今天也会是一个人回去。这样也不错，大家都不在宿舍，他可以一个人静静。

有个人在克拉克旁边的座位坐了下来，克拉克瞇起眼睛，想看清对方的来头。很眼熟，但他一时却怎么也想不起来，而对方看起来很清醒，不像他一样是喝醉的。

「克拉克˙肯特，是吧。」

克拉克乖巧的点点头。他记得这个声音，第一次听到时甚至认为这个声音很好听，可对方给他的感觉很冷淡，让他有些怕。至于怕什么现在也想不起来，只觉得对方在说话时自己得尊敬点。

「……虽然我觉得你清醒后不会记得，不过约翰不是同志，他有老婆了。」

〝……约翰？哦！是他的教官！他的身材很棒，但看就知道对方肯定是直男啊，他正拉着一个女孩往外走呢！嗯？他有老婆？……算了。〞

克拉克昏昏沉沉得点头，往旁边的人靠近些。「我知道，所以小声点。」克拉克觉得自己的头沉甸甸的，想了想，便毫不客气得直接靠到对方的肩膀上，他感觉对方不适得挪了下。 「我知道，我早就不奢望会找到合适的对象，这个社会不喜欢我们，而我们甚至不喜欢自己……我也不喜欢、不喜欢明明没有希望还是一次次渴望爱情的感觉……」

布鲁斯的身体僵住了，他原本只是打算在对方醉酒之余给点小提示──他甚至不知道为什么要跟这个学生说这些──但没想到这个喝醉了的大男孩，一与中的得说破自己的心事。

「我也不喜欢，肯特，尽管我知道这是很自然发生的，但我常常希望我能正常一点，希望我没有跟别人不同。 」

克拉克蹭了蹭脑袋，埋首在布鲁斯的颈间嗅闻，随后又慢慢得挪到布鲁斯耳后。对于突然的亲昵，布鲁斯有所迟疑。他应该推开的，他一直都是这样的，可对方带酒味的鼻息让他酥麻得软化了。

「你好香。」克拉克低语，重重的把脑袋压上布鲁斯的肩膀。

他不知道如何响应，只能被动得沉默。

「我想起来了，布鲁斯韦恩、韦恩教官。」克拉克原本放在沙发上的手挪到布鲁斯手边，轻轻得摩娑，又是一阵酥麻。他必须竭尽所能，才可以压抑住喉间呼之欲出的呻吟。

「我也曾希望自己与他们相同，然而不可否认，韦恩先生，我们这方面相近多了。」克拉克低笑，带些悲哀。

就在布鲁斯的手指缠上克拉克的瞬间，男孩偏过头，亲吻布鲁斯的颈侧。「我肯定醉了。」布鲁斯喘息着，胡乱得拉扯克拉克的衬衫，蛮横得想把它拉出克拉克的腰带；而克拉克，他忘情的舔吻布鲁斯的锁骨，如一条渴望爱的大狗。

直到那残留的半杯啤酒被他们激烈的动作翻倒，布鲁斯才回过神，推开了对方。

克拉克舔了舔嘴角残存的气息，对方被揉乱的头发混合自己混乱的喘气，这些是真的吗？它们也太不真实了。

布鲁斯在对方再次吻上来前堵住对方的嘴，「到我的寝室来──教师寝室，你知道的吧？」

克拉克点点头，在这位迷人的教官抽手离开前，用舌尖品尝了对方带茧子的手掌。

实际上这位即将毕业的警校学生还真不知道自己是怎么摸到布鲁斯寝室去的。他甚至在稍微清醒一点的瞬间想过，也许自己正荒谬得躺在酒吧的沙发上呼呼大睡，做着一个香艳且不切实际的美梦。不然像现在这样，被按在床上，身上骑着一个帅哥的状况根本说不通。

他胡乱得抚弄布鲁斯衬衫下紧致结实的腰身和厚实饱满的胸肌，感受对方颤抖的身躯。无法再隐忍得，他挺起下身去磨擦同样的热度。

当克拉克解开布鲁斯的裤子时，年岁稍长的男人好像发出了类似哽咽的声音。所以克拉克坐起来，把跨坐在身上、如今瑟缩身躯的教官紧紧得揽进怀里。「可以吗？只是摸的话，可以吗？」

布鲁斯埋在他的肩膀点了点头，并且紧紧的抓住了克拉克的后背。

 

机灵的学生了然于心，握住对方的性器撸动。布鲁斯在自己耳边的喘息声震耳欲聋，他好像还听见隔壁房间的约翰带回来的女生的叫床。可此刻克拉克管不着那背景音，只能感觉到心灵的满足。

这一晚上，他和布鲁斯都不是被落下的人，他们分享着彼此的体温填补多年的空虚。

年长者在他怀里的重量和紧抓后背的痛觉都让克拉克越来越兴奋，他甚至来不及去解开裤子，就这样压着布鲁斯的臀部摩擦自己坚硬的裤裆。在布鲁斯咬着他的肩膀射出来的同时，克拉克也射在自己的裤子里。

可以的话，克拉克想永远这样抱着对方，就算只是一时的意乱情迷，他也疯狂的喜爱与人相拥的充实。但布鲁斯退开了，这时候两人的酒都差不多退了，他咬着自己的下唇，看起来很纠结的给克拉克抽了张卫生纸。「对不起，我也不知道为什么？但就是……」

布鲁斯一直以来都不是追求肉体欢愉的人，甚至因为过去，让他对肢体接触留有阴影。「洗手间可以给你使用……你用完，早点回去吧。」

克拉克明理得允诺，随意得冲洗后漫不经心得套上布鲁斯借他的衣服，并努力忽略隐约得失落。

他出来时，布鲁斯已经缩在床铺上背对着他了。

布鲁斯闭紧双眼，紧得他甚至有点发抖。他无法控制得回想起过去，恶心的感觉随之涌了上来。他的胃囊翻滚的剧烈。

忽然，床垫下陷，他惊得立刻弹起身，瞪着一只脚已经跨上了床的肯特。「我说了，回去你的房间!肯特！」布鲁斯用力得指向门口，怒吼道。

「可是，我想要抱着你睡。」克拉克一脸委屈得看着布鲁斯，却也不敢再前进。

「为什么？」布鲁斯瞇起眼睛看着眼前的人，语调严厉。

「不知道，但我一直都很想要抱着人入睡，就是一种感觉......我觉得今晚我们谁也不该一个人。」

布鲁斯不屑得哼了一声，却连自己也没有意识到得重新放松下来。「明天早上出去的时候被看到怎么办？」

克拉克小心翼翼得爬到布鲁斯的身侧。「我看你睡着就出去！真的！我发誓！」

布鲁斯挑起一边眉毛，看了看这个尚未毕业的年轻警员，良久，才转身重新躺下。他感觉到后背那头温暖的温度，对方轻轻得磨蹭寻找舒适的角度。这是个很正常的举动，但不知为何，却又让布鲁斯转回来埋进对方怀里。

这真的很奇怪，直到刚刚他都还在发抖，脑海中那些恶心的记忆也没有消失，可克拉克的触碰却并不让他厌恶，甚至在这个温度中感到放心。

布鲁斯很快就睡着了，克拉克看着他的脸，不自觉得微笑。

他以为自己坚持的爱情是细水长流的，但布鲁斯的味道却在这片刻间补满了他长久以来的缺口。克拉克轻吻对方的发旋，也不知道注视对方安稳的睡颜多久，才依依不舍得离开布鲁斯的房间。

也许这只是一次疯狂的一夜情，但是布鲁斯带给他的满足远远超过肉体上的一切。

 

\----------tbc


	2. Chapter 2

ch-2

克拉克一整晚都没有睡。他翻来覆去，想着昨晚跟布鲁斯的事情──或许应该说，是在想自己的事情。

克拉克从小就憧憬浪漫的爱情故事，两个人相爱热恋最后携手共组一个家庭，就像马莎和乔纳森。虽然克拉克是领养的孩子，但他们两个对他来说，却是世界上最棒的父母。他一直想要像乔纳森那样，拥抱自己所爱的人并永远保护她，也想要像马莎那样在家里为乔纳森打点家庭照顾自己的挚爱。

他一直都是那么憧憬，直到国中他发现自己与别人有些不同。

他喜欢和女孩们相处，也喜欢照顾她们，但是真正会让他心跳加速的，是跑得比自己快的乔治，是男生们游泳课一起更衣时，看见精美利落的肌肉线条。他把自己的困惑告诉了马莎，马莎看上去很吃惊，但最后还是冷静的告诉克拉克自己的猜测，也许他是个同性恋。

即便马莎温柔得表示没关系，克拉克还是在马莎的脸上找到了忧愁的痕迹。

『这是一种病吗？是不是代表我不正常？』克拉克忧心得看着马莎。

『哦，不是的，亲爱的。同性恋没有问题，那就跟人生下来分女生男生一样，只是过往历史和社会的因素，让同性恋被迫隐藏自己，显得少见，而许多旧观念和错误的谣传让一些人们不敢接触他们，人们害怕自己不了解的人事物。所以，克拉克，我不担心你是同性恋这件事，但是我很担心那些不了解你的人。』

克拉克在马莎和乔纳森的教育下，非常幸运得度过了正常的童年。在成长的过程里，他见识了那些不了解同性恋的人的偏激，也见识了许多不合理的欺负和侮辱。他想要大声告诉告诉所有人，他跟大家一样有爱的权利，但他也知道，很多事情，只要说出口就回不去了。

有多少现在跟他很要好的人知道他是同性恋之后会避之唯恐不及？有多少男性会用恐慌的眼光看待自己？克拉克很害怕，他不敢尝试。但深埋在心里的渴求却又因为压抑而越来越膨胀。

就学的缘故，克拉克在大学时搬迁到大都会。跟堪萨斯的小农村很不同，大都会无奇不有。

在这五光十色的世界里，克拉克遇见形形色色的人事物。有一次，朋友带他去夜店玩，临走前他发现了在角落的一家GAY吧。

在那之后，他一直很犹豫要不要过去尝试。也许他可以在那里遇见自己的同类，也许他能在那里找到属于自己的一席之地.......

忐忑不安的想法让他就连读书都开始不专心。他挣扎，他纠结，他寝食难安，每一秒都如坐针毡。

如果被同学看见呢？如果在那里也没有自己要的答案呢？直到站在GAY吧前，克拉克仍然踌躇不前，进退两难。

『嘿，甜心。』身后有个男人贴了上来，勾住克拉克的手，漂亮的脸延展出好看的笑容。『如果你是想要找个有美女的酒吧，那我得说隔壁两条街那一家夜店有全大都会最多的美女，但如果你是想要找我这样的〝美人〞，就进去吧？』

相貌姣好的男人比克拉克矮了一截，只要一转头，他就能闻到对方身上好闻的古龙水，还可以瞥见衣领下若隐若现的锁骨。

克拉克紧张得吞了一口口水。『我、我不是......我只是......』克拉克难堪得语无伦次，却被对方的轻轻一推化解。『喔，宝贝，我知道，第一次来都会有点紧张，放轻松，很好玩的。』

克拉克走下了往地下室的楼梯，推开酒吧的门，里面昏暗的灯光透着神秘的蓝色调。里面的人很热情，跟刚刚带他进来的男人打了招呼，便围了上来对他这个新人表达了好奇。克拉克很惊讶，他以为里面顶多只有一两个人，但实际上，除了围在自己身边的三、四个人以外，还有很多人坐在酒吧的深处，他甚至可以看到很多男人成双结对得坐在一起。

克拉克边喝酒边聆听大家说自己的故事。这很新奇，他从来没有遇过同样是同性恋的人。有的人很早就发现自己的性向，但家人非常排斥所以被赶了出来；有人直到现在都对自己的亲朋好友隐瞒，但他们都尝试过与同性交往。

当克拉克再次醒来时，自己已经在酒吧的角落里面了，身旁还坐着刚才带自己进来的、笑吟吟得男人。

『你被大家灌醉了。』他笑着给克拉克一条湿毛巾。『我得说你很没有警觉性啊，如果有人就这样把你抱回家，你明天就得屁股痛着醒来了。』

『谢谢。』克拉克抹了一把脸，包厢外面，大家都还热络的交谈着。『谢谢你照顾我......呃？』

『汤姆。』

『谢谢你，汤姆。』

汤姆比克拉克年纪大上许多，他们在剩下的时间里天南地北得聊天，因此让克拉克深度了解了对方的个性──也是自那时，喜欢上他给自己的感觉。

那次后，克拉克和汤姆好上了。他来酒吧不为其他，就是为了见汤姆。很多以前没有办法和别人聊的事情，汤姆都会听他说，让他有种找到归属的安心感。

一天晚上，汤姆带克拉克回去自己的公寓。那天克拉克没有喝很多，所有的小细节他都记得清清楚楚。他在那晚知道了同性恋之间做爱的方式，知道有些人天生就是零号，有些人天生就是一号。汤姆是零号，他一开始就这么对克拉克说，所以克拉克也很自然地做了一号。不过他其实并没有那么在意这些，他最喜欢最喜欢的，是对方跟自己说喜欢、是结束后他抱着一个温度入睡的感觉。

当时，克拉克觉得那段时间是他人生中最快乐的日子了。一个礼拜里，他会跟汤姆在一起一天，那一天，也许他们只会在酒吧见面，又或许会在汤姆小小的公寓做爱。而他对此心满意足。

直到有天他去酒吧时发现汤姆不在，老位子上，取而代之的是一位更加年长成熟的男人。

男人请克拉克喝酒，在克拉克勉强接受得抿一口时把手放上他的大腿。『嘿，你今天要不要跟我回家？』男人笑的有些色情，有些猥琐。

克拉克移开对方的手，有些不悦。『我有交往的对象了。』对方愣了一会儿，而后大笑。『你是说汤姆？你觉得你们在交往？你怎么不去他家看看他那个漂亮又有钱的女朋友？』

克拉克的脑袋在接受到讯息后，轰得一片空白。他撞倒了自己的酒，外面下着滂沱大雨，他甚至不知道自己怎么在大雨中跑到汤姆家。

在那一幢小公寓前，他看见汤姆和一个漂亮的女孩在一起，女孩在离开前亲吻了他，汤姆笑着接受，很绅士的帮对方撑伞，送她进停在路旁的出租车里。

克拉克在对方回到房子里之后，又在大雨中淋了很久。他的脑袋很乱，乱的没有办法思考。

待他回过神来，已经到了对方的家门口，犹豫很久，他才鼓起勇气敲门。

『嘿！克拉克！你怎么了？』汤姆打开门让他进来，惊讶之余仍然进去拿了条毛巾，让克拉克坐在沙发上，准备帮克拉克擦头发。

克拉克在他伸手的同时猛地抓住他的手。『你有女朋友了，为什么还要跟我在一起？』

克拉克觉得自己每说一个字头脑都在痛。而汤姆的沉默只是助长了疼痛。『所以你只是在玩弄我？你只是在有闲之余顺便捉弄我这个没有谈过恋爱的笨蛋吗？』他激动得把毛巾摔在地上，猛地站起来让他眼前有些发黑，先前的信任和爱慕都让他的胃绞得恶心。

『该死，克拉克，你听我说！』

『说什么？我都亲眼看见了！』

克拉克还未哭出声，对方却先掉下眼泪，对着克拉克怒吼。『我也不想要！我一点也不想跟那个女的在一起！但是我必须！如果我不交女朋友，我的家人、我的工作都会变成他妈的狗屎！』汤姆用力地戳着克拉克的胸膛。『你知不知道你有多幸运？你有理解你的父母，他们保护你不让你受伤，你不用假装自己是个正常人，不用在被家人发现时被送去操他的精神科！』

克拉克愣住了，他没有想过这样的可能性，他从来没有想过交往还需要被他人的眼光左右，甚至成了为生存而披上的迷彩衣。

爱情的样子，难道还得按照别人的规定吗？

『听着，我知道你想要和自己所爱的人组个家，但那是不可能的，同性恋不可能有幸福的家庭，就算我们结婚了，还是会遭到社会大众的指指点点。』对方自嘲得笑了，眼泪却仍旧不断的掉。『你还是像我这样偶尔去找个一夜情发泄就好。幸运的是你是个一号，也许闭上眼把女人当作喜欢的人做还能骗骗自己。』

克拉克呆站在那里很久，直到脚麻了，他才伸出颤抖的手，捡起地上的毛巾，帮汤姆擦掉脸上的眼泪。『如果只是单纯的相爱，不管别人的想法也不行吗？』

汤姆撇过头，轻轻地摇头。

『……我知道了。』克拉克的手离开他湿漉的脸颊。

『再见。』

门被带上前，克拉克回过头，瞥见汤姆晦暗不清的神情。

门关上，他们再也不见。

 

克拉克从短暂的睡梦中清醒，天空微亮，马上就要开始晨操了。

他拉起被子，缩了缩身子，然后才不情愿得起身，看着镜子里面红了眼眶，泪水满脸的自己。

从那次之后，他断断续续尝试过几次，但他已经习惯了把心动放在前一夜，即便他总是期待对方会为自己留下，但往往都只能在他们的眼神中读到为难。

也许全世界的同志都是一样的，你会找到跟自己对频的人，但你不知道他经历过什么，也不知道他对于爱是不是真的还抱有希望，或是仅在那瞬间浅尝温暖而已。

韦恩教官应该也是这样吧？克拉克想，不愿他留下是怕被人目击，不想被目击是因为不想被戳穿那层遮盖在同性恋上面的伪装。

克拉克勾起嘴角笑了笑，用力地拍打下自己的脸。

「振作点，克拉克。你很清楚的，就让那些留在昨晚吧。」

 

\---TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

ch-3

 

警告:整篇故事克拉克和布鲁斯都会有与他人交往的过去描述，本篇有关于爱滋议题。

 

「嘿！肯特！」隔壁班的亨利在克拉克弯腰热身时一把扑到他身上。

「早！亨利！你们不用准备早操吗？」克拉克惊呼，抬起头看着自己的好友。通常这时候，两个班都应该到操课地点集合了才对。

「你不知道吗？今天起我们两班就要开始合训了啊！」亨利从克拉克的身下跳下来，也同样开始热身运动。

「为什么？」

「因为我们班的教官韦恩先生离开啦！」

「什么？」克拉克掩饰不住惊讶的直起身子。「你说什么？」

「你不知道？」

「我不知道。发生了什么事吗？为什么这么突然……？」克拉克感到口干舌燥。是不是、是不是因为昨晚自己的失态让韦恩感到了困扰……？

「喔，不是突然啦！他本来就是特别调派过来的啊，现在课程结束了，回到原本的岗位上不是再自然不过？」

克拉克松了一口气，但同时，另外一股难受的感觉却无法抑制得涌上来。

果然，韦恩教官也是，只是在那天晚上跟他寻求慰藉而已……他深深得吐了一口气，藉此平稳自己的情绪。

亨利没有注意到克拉克的异状，仍旧滔滔不绝：「欸，不过啊，韦恩先生虽然是长期保持顶尖破案率的优秀警员，可是我听说──」

「妈的！那边两个！你们是什么高中女孩嘛！他妈的操课顺便聊八卦？」教官中气十足的怒吼，把克拉克和亨利脑海里中其他念头都丢出了脑袋，之后的加倍训练更是让他们连吭声的力气都没了。

因为已临近毕业，身为学生的他们更加密集接受训练。反复高压的读书和体适能让他暂时忘却了烦心事。这正好趁克拉克的意──每结束一份悸动，他都是这样用忙碌来压过杂念。

本来，他成为警察的目的，便是为了减少那些不公不义的事。如果能尽一份心力，让这个偏颇的世界稍微公平些就好。

克拉克闭上眼，朦朦胧胧的，他好像梦见了布鲁斯那张沈醉在欲望中却又夹杂满满悲伤的脸庞。

培训终于结束，克拉克悬宕的一颗心终于轻松下来，他很确定自己的成果考察都表现得不错，至少他是很满意的。

但就在大家放松下来，问要不要庆祝结业去一趟酒吧时，克拉克的心情又郁闷起来。他想起韦恩，想起那一晚，那股被忘记的遗弃感再度浮上来。

「肯特！」正当他思考要如何拒绝朋友们的邀约，边跨出宿舍大门时，有人叫住了他。克拉克和几个友人同时回头，看见约翰教官往宿舍方向一指。「有你的电话！」

克拉克首先的反应是拿出口袋里的手机，以为是手机没开机让马莎打到教官室去。但手机却是正常运作的。他不解得抓抓头，让同学先走，不用等他。

走在空无一人的宿舍里反倒让人松口气，反正他本来就不怎么想要去那个会勾起回忆的酒吧。

「你好，这边是肯特。」他拿起待机的话筒。

「……肯特，我是韦恩──布鲁斯‧韦恩。」

克拉克刚放下的心又吊到嗓子眼，他不知所措得捏紧话筒，无法作声。

「我在宿舍两个街区外的餐厅里。你跟他说找A2包厢里的男人就可以了。」对方语气一顿。「当然，前提是你愿意来的话。」

克拉克的手心冒汗，眼前一片空白，但他近乎瞬间就做出了决定。只在吞口水的瞬间犹豫。「我现在就过去。」

克拉克是用狂奔的速度来到餐厅的，但却在门口踌躇不前。他喘着气，心跳因为快跑和不安而激烈得敲打胸腔，让他呼吸困难。他深吸一口气，用力得拍了拍自己的胸膛。「没事，克拉克，你都经历过了，没什么好怕的。」他自我催眠。

于是，克拉克坐到封闭的包厢里面，布鲁斯坐在正对面，身着一席轻便西装，深蓝的领带衬着他深邃的蓝眼睛。

克拉克看得入迷，目不转睛得盯着对方良久才回过神，也才注意到年长者的异样。

布鲁斯看上去焦躁不安，眼神游移，放在桌上的手焦躁的敲击桌面，叩叩叩叩。

最后，克拉克才顺着布鲁斯的眼光看向放在桌上的那一张纸。他虽好奇，但还是等到布鲁斯点头示意后，才胆敢把纸张拿起来细细阅读。是一张健康检查报告，布鲁斯在HIV检验结果上用红笔圈了起来，结果显示是阴性。

克拉克疑惑得抬头看了布鲁斯眼，再低头审视手上的检查报告。

难道布鲁斯是怀疑自己有爱滋？但是他们两个上次既没有进行任何侵入式性交，也没有交换任何体液──？

布鲁斯沉默了很久，才终于开口：「肯特，我必须跟你道歉。」他紧张得瞥向门外的方向，又看向克拉克。他深吸一口气，终于下定决心。「我在五年前和拥有AIDS（爱滋）的人发生性行为，虽然我的检验报告一直都是阴性，但──」他舔下干痛的嘴唇。「我那天确实喝了点小酒，但那不是借口。我很抱歉差点让你在不知情的状况下遭受感染。」布鲁斯的双手随着话语的发展逐渐紧握，紧的指节发白。

克拉克有些愣，他不是没有关于爱滋的常识，虽然跟自己上床的人大部分都是交往单纯的人，但为了保险，他仍然定期做检验。而布鲁斯，一般来说，在这种情况下，不需要告诉自己这个事实。

当他还在消化思索这个爆炸性的消息时，布鲁斯已经站起来，整理服仪，把西装外套扣起来。「我很抱歉给你一个不好的经验，如果你想要提出赔偿，我也可以谈。」布鲁斯把一张名片递到克拉克面前。

「下次，记得找到真正爱的人再跟他上床。」

布鲁斯哑着声，低低地说完，转身就要走，却被用力得捉住了衣角，他回过头，对上克拉克瞪大的眼睛，那张年轻的面容甚至看起来有些生气。

「我不是随便跟别人上床的人！」克拉克倏地站起来，他太急了，还不小心撞到桌子。「我、我承认当初我喝得特别醉，太过轻率得接近你。但明明你，明明就知道……」克拉克握紧了拳头，声音颤抖：

「你明明就很清楚、那种孤单的感觉，不是吗？」

布鲁斯偏过头，避开大男孩过于赤裸的眼神。

其实他今天根本不必找克拉克出来澄清，很多同志都会在性爱后自己去检验，更别提他们两个那次根本称不上性爱。他心知肚明，他之所以再来找克拉克，只是因为他无法忘记克拉克的触碰──不是为了发泄欲望的触摸，而是为了拥抱他们的寂寞的温柔拥抱。

克拉克要的，不是他的肉体，而是一个把两块残破的心拼在一起的机会。

过了那么久，他以为自己已经不会追求这样可笑的温柔。

当布鲁斯转头，张口出声的同时，克拉克克制不住自己的给了对方一个轻柔的拥抱。「就算你真的得病又怎样？难道有爱滋的人就没有追求爱的权利了？你就不能渴望他人的拥抱？」克拉克的手指紧紧贴着布鲁斯的后背，他没有看错，布鲁斯的表情是寂寞的，他打算把自己永远关在里面独自承受深深地痛苦。克拉克知道，就算心里有那么点挣扎，布鲁斯还是会冷漠得抹去自己的脆弱，就跟自己一样，受伤太多便与其不断争取，还是率先放手更轻松。

布鲁斯强迫自己退开，一方面，却又想要更多克拉克的温度。他就在纠结中，逐渐沈溺于克拉克给予的温暖之中。太久了，没有人在知道他可能患病的状况下愿意给予他一个拥抱。

「……五年，韦恩先生都是一个人吗？」

布鲁斯沉默得依在克拉克的肩膀上，咬紧牙，用推开对方当作回答。

「韦恩先生，我──」

「我该走了，等等是我当值。」布鲁斯镇定得打断克拉克的话，并看着克拉克像是一只被主人训斥的小狗狗垂下脑袋。这画面让他不自觉得软化了刚武装起来的内心。

「你还是可以打给我。」他点了点桌上的名片，转身走向门口。

「可是我并不想要你赔偿我。」

布鲁斯笑出声，拉开门。「那就把它当作借口吧。」他说，离开了包厢。

\---TBC


	4. -4

今天依旧是大都会晴朗的有些过头的好天气。  
克拉克有些紧张的拿着一束花，对着餐厅外面干净的玻璃调整自己的领带。这个休假日，他特别换上一套西装，还去警察宿舍楼下的小花店买了花。  
「要跟女孩约会？」  
花店的玛吉太太笑容满面的帮克拉克包装玫瑰花，并在玻璃纸上绑上好看的蝴蝶结。「真是个幸运的女孩，新来的警察中我就喜欢你，你看上去特别老实、特别乖，一定是个会疼老婆的孩子。」  
克拉克的脸已经红到不能再红，慌忙得摇着手。「玛吉太太过奖了，我不过是个不懂事的小毛头罢了。」  
玛吉太太豪爽得大笑出声，把花塞进克拉克的怀里，还热心得帮他整理了衣领。「去征服她吧！小老虎！」  
玛吉太太给克拉克一种熟悉的感觉，她就像是自己的母亲-马莎，亲切、充满活力。但，就算如此，克拉克还是不敢跟她说，自己的约会对象其实是个男性。  
从那次见面后，被派到大都会总局的克拉克开始忙碌于实习，每天都到深夜才能倒进床铺。有一次他甚至连制服都来不及换，便筋疲力竭得倒上床。  
翻过身，他征征看着手机联络人的字段里那只特别的号码──韦恩先生的号码。除了忙碌他也实在不知道要怎么开口，是否会让对方感到唐突?或是说错了什么让对方感到厌恶?他很想多跟对方说些话，却总是在发送前一刻把辛苦打得字统统删光。克拉克静静得看着那个号码，鬼使神差得点开简讯写上  
〝晚安。〞  
他看着那两个字，笑了笑，就这么睡着了。  
隔天早上醒来时，他发现落在自己枕头上的手机显示有新讯息，发讯时间在他起床前半小时。  
克拉克疑惑得滑开，发现是一通来自韦恩先生的语音消息，吓得手机都快握不住地慌忙点开。  
「早安。」  
他听见带了点笑意和早晨沙哑的问安，在胸腔里膨胀的喜悦让克拉克快要爆炸，赶紧小心翼翼得储存讯息。  
他傻楞楞得看着那封被保存起来的讯息，同时思索对方突然传语音的原因，昨晚半梦半醒间的记忆慢慢回笼，他才意识到自己睡着后按到了发送键。他羞愧地紧握手机，在床上滚了几圈，才赫然想起自己已经要迟到了，慌慌张张地出门。

布鲁斯正坐在警车的副驾驶座上，等着要跟同僚一同去巡逻。像是掐准时间似的，手机叮的一声，来了一通语音短讯  
〝早、早、早安，韦恩先生！我──〞  
〝肯特！你知道你已经要迟──〞  
语音断掉的同时又来了一封仓促慌乱的文字讯息：  
〝我传错了！刚刚的简讯是录坏的！抱歉，然后早安，韦恩先生。〞  
哈尔打开车门，坐进驾驶座，难得见到自己那个每天臭脸的同事罕见的笑容。「你不会是在我的椅子上黏了口香糖吧？」他狐疑的盯着对方又低头看了看自己的座位。  
布鲁斯瞥他一眼，恢复了平时的面无表情，想要收起手机。  
「不是吧？你是收到谁的讯息所以笑了吗？老天，除了看到小丑抢劫的时候跌倒摔断自己的脖子，我还真不知道有什么简讯可以让你笑出来。」哈尔好奇得探头想要一窥究竟，布鲁斯却一把盖住了手机，连一点缝隙都看不着。  
「我们已经迟到了，因为你吃坏肚子的缘故。」布鲁斯冷冷得说。  
「是啊，谁会在意你笑得像个恋爱中的青春少女呢。」哈尔哼了声，发动车子，上一秒还酸溜溜的语气又变成平时的轻松。「上次那个倒追你的女警你到底要不要介绍给我？」  
布鲁斯又拿出了手机，漫不经心得看着窗外同时，手指无意识得按起电源键。「我跟她不熟。」  
「哦，布鲁斯！别这样！你又不需要女孩！我保证有可爱的男孩子我介绍给你。」  
布鲁斯停下手上的动作，紧盯着哈尔，车里好不容易单方面热络的氛围又瞬间冷了下来。  
「……我只是开个玩笑。」哈尔紧张的捏紧方向盘，干巴巴的圆场。他知道布鲁斯不喜欢谈关于这方面的事情。  
「不需要。」  
布鲁斯冷冷得回答，将注意力转回到自己的手机上。

“那就给我个午安吧。”  
克拉克收到布鲁斯的讯息后，便一直在自己的位置上傻笑，甚至连巴里从后面滑着自己的办公椅来到他背后都没发现。「那就给我个午安吧！给谁午安？」巴里一手拿着甜甜圈，一边大声念出简讯内容，让克拉克吓得从椅子上跳起来。  
「哦！克拉克！你在谈恋爱吗？」巴里笑嘻嘻的趴在他的椅子上，三两口将甜甜圈塞进嘴巴。  
「不、不是！只是个很要好的朋友而已！」  
「这样啊，那就加油啰！」巴里一脸了然得拍了下克拉克后背，在上头发现之前滑回去工作。  
克拉克笑笑，坐了下来。  
从那时起，他和布鲁斯时常简讯聊天，但通常就是克拉克跟布鲁斯描述一天的日程跟一些有趣的事，再和对方问安而已。  
直到有一天，克拉克照样传了当天生活中的大小事，而布鲁斯反常地迟迟没有回应。他打卡下班，回到家梳洗进食，这中间都时不时往手机的方向看去，生怕错过布鲁斯的讯息。  
就在他睡前还挣扎着边看书边注意手机时，简讯总算来了。  
“我这个月十九号休假。”  
只有短短的一句话，让克拉克一开始搞不清楚对方的意思。几秒后才猛得跳起来，拿出自己的行事历翻到同月的十九号。虽然没有记录重要事项，但也不是他的休假。  
他急忙翻出电话，翻找通讯簿上所有的电话号码，好半天才终于找到人选。  
「……喂？」对方传来一声困惑、被吵醒的低哑。  
「巴里，你十九号可以跟我换班吗？」  
巴里趴在床上，不情愿得半睁开眼，把手机拿到面前看了一下名字。「克拉克？你知不知道现在几点啊？」巴里抹把脸，下床翻出自己的行事历。「那天我放假……哦……唔……」巴里看到那上头的标记，哀鸣了声。  
「你有事？」克拉克委屈沮丧的声音从电话那头传来。  
「……那天有个吃到饱优惠活动，我期待很久了。」巴里也不愿意拒绝克拉克，但他真的很期待那个吃到饱。  
「我可以另外请你A饭店的牛排吃到饱。」  
「我们换班吧。」巴里瞬间答应了克拉克的要求。他虽然也期待那个活动，但跟A饭店的吃到饱可是完全不能比的等级，高级吃到饱价钱可是相当他们小警员半个月的薪水。「要去约会是吗？祝你顺利！」巴里笑着打开自己冰箱的门，半夜被吵醒，让他肚子也饿了起来。  
「嗯，谢谢你。晚安。」  
「晚安。」  
克拉克轻笑声，把电话切断，而后深吸一口气，慎重得回复了布鲁斯的邀约。  
“好的。十九号见。”

现在克拉克站在约好的街角，像个毛毛躁躁的小朋友，用脚尖踢旁边的小石子外，还不时张望。  
他很紧张，紧张地就算不像女生需要化妆，还是早早起床，花了很多时间挑选衣服，把自己毛躁的头发梳了又梳──虽然它们现在又都翘了起来。  
他有问过布鲁斯要不要约在哥谭，但对方却坚持要来大都会接他。  
克拉克不安得看向手机的时间显示，离约定的时间还有半小时，他太早到了。等人的时间简直比警察检定考开始前还要难熬，他可以把法律知识一字不漏得背下，但跟布鲁斯见面后要说的话却是一片空白。  
一台深黑色的轿车停在他面前，车窗降了下来。  
「肯特。」  
「韦恩先生！」  
克拉克慌慌张张地挤进车子里，以免布鲁斯阻挡后面来车。  
「你还真早到。」  
克拉克紧张地耳朵嗡嗡作响，他小心翼翼地打量布鲁斯。身旁的年长男人身着休闲圆领T恤和暗色牛仔裤，一件同色大衣完美得达到修身效果，修长的手带着手套握着方向盘上，向后梳的头发在前额随意的垂落了几丝浏海。  
不得不说，布鲁斯真的很好看。不论男女老少，肯定都会同意克拉克的。  
布鲁斯瞥眼紧紧盯着自己的克拉克，终于没忍住得笑出来。「那是送我的吗？」  
克拉克这时才回过神来。他一上车，连招呼都忘了，就只顾着盯着对方。「是的！是的这是送给你的，我买了五朵，我的同事跟我说这代表我由衷欣赏你，但花店的玛吉太太说五朵太少了，又多送两朵给我。不知道你会不会喜欢。」  
布鲁斯听到这里，轻笑了声。「看来玛吉太太把你的心思都摸透了。」  
「什么？」克拉克困惑得看了看手上的花束，它已经被捏得有些扁了。  
「七朵玫瑰的花语是──我偷偷得爱着你。」  
克拉克的脸红了起来，他完全不知道玛吉太太是为了这个意思而多送他花。「对不起！我、我不是......！」  
「你不是这个意思？」  
克拉克沉默了半晌，他觉得自己的脸都要烧起来了。  
「我是这个意思。」

布鲁斯看起心情很好，他虽然面无表情，但克拉克看得出来对方很开心。男人全程都安静得聆听克拉克的滔滔不绝，偶而还会被慌慌张张说错话的自己惹笑。  
克拉克喜欢笑起来的布鲁斯，他喜欢看到布鲁斯心情很好的样子。  
突然之间，布鲁斯像是想起了什么。「你喜欢动物吗？」  
「喜欢！」  
布鲁斯笑笑。「我想也是。」从第一次见面开始，他就觉得克拉克很像是一种大型犬。就拿刚才来说，他一摇下车窗，原本在人行道上等待的、面露焦躁不安的克拉克立刻露出了兴奋开心的模样，他简直可以看见男孩的狗尾巴在背后摇啊摇。  
「这问题跟我们现在要去的地方有关系，对吗？」  
「是的。」  
这时，布鲁斯已经把车开上了崎岖的山路，克拉克才意识到他们已经离开市区很远很远了。  
「你真的很没有警觉性，如果我是坏人，要把你载去卖掉怎么办」  
克拉克为这个打闹的玩笑话咯咯笑起来。「那我想报警也没有用。」他笑道：「因为我正坐在警察的车里啊。」

\--tbc


	5. -5

克拉克下车后，好奇得看了看四周。他们现在正位在一个国家森林公园的入口。布鲁斯停妥车子之后，什么也没说，，只是径直得往他身后的一栋木造小屋走了过去。  
「嘿！这不是布鲁斯宝贝吗？」  
一个留着黑色半长发、穿着厚重警察制服的漂亮女人倚靠在木门边。她嫣然一笑，凑上前拍拍布鲁斯的肩膀时才注意到他身后的克拉克。「老天，布鲁斯，你没有先跟他说要来我这里吗？」  
女子紧皱着眉头，颇不赞同得打量克拉克身上的西装，让手足无措的大男孩也开始不安得扭起自己的西装下摆。  
「抱歉，我没想到他会刻意穿的这么正式。」布鲁斯说着，熟门路得探头走进了木屋。  
「那是因为要跟布鲁斯约会啊，当然要正式。」满意的看到克拉克窘迫的脸之后，她才不再调侃，笑吟吟得伸出手。「你好，我叫扎塔娜。」

克拉克跟着扎塔娜进了小屋子后，对方便开始在制服堆中翻找比对他能穿的尺寸。虽然公园警察中也不乏身材高大的男人，但克拉克的身材还是有些太壮了。  
直到布鲁斯已经换装完了，扎塔娜才勉强找到一套跟克拉克身材相近的装备，而那套制服仍然不合身到他感觉衣服快被自己给撑爆了。  
就在扎塔娜摇了摇头，跟布鲁斯一同走出户外时，克拉克终于忍不住问：「请问，我们这是要去哪里？」  
扎塔娜微微一笑，没有回答。  
他们一同站在木屋后门口，看布鲁斯轻巧得走到蓊郁的林子之前。克拉克都为他紧张得秉住气了。  
密密的树丛里，树枝被踩断的声音与落叶的沙沙声响愈发清晰，他看见一只深灰色的狼探出头，警戒得盯着布鲁斯，双眼尖锐的像是看着猎物。  
布鲁斯伸直双臂，即便背对着他们，克拉克凭借声音，仍然能知晓布鲁斯已经柔软了下来。「是我，迪克。」  
这时，那头看起来凶猛的狼扑向布鲁斯，不过牠不像是要撕碎猎物般恶狠，而是像一头看见主人的哈士奇，立起了上半身，两只前脚搭在布鲁斯身上，兴奋的在布鲁斯身上轻轻抓挠。  
克拉克目瞪口呆得看着布鲁斯被狼热情地扑倒在地，被那血盆大口亲昵得舔弄。随后，附近又出现另外一只拥有灰黑杂毛的狼，牠的身上有不少惊人的伤疤。  
「杰森！」  
旧伤累累的大狼咧嘴，对布鲁斯发出了警告的嘶声。  
克拉克担忧得转头看向扎塔娜，后者只是毫不在意地朝布鲁斯的方向点了点头。  
当他又看过去时，那头灰黑的野兽正缓缓得走过去，让布鲁斯摸摸头，还在迪克把布鲁斯的手顶走后发出了不满的呼噜声。  
最后，牠缓慢的走到布鲁斯身侧，转了半圈，黏着男人趴了下来。  
「牠们都是被狼群抛弃的孤狼。」扎塔娜看着布鲁斯与两头狼，轻声讲述过去那段克拉克没有参与的时光。「迪克刚出生的时后，就被狼群抛弃，也许是爸爸妈妈发生意外，无法照顾而被遗弃；也有可能是走丢的。布鲁斯是在雪地里发现牠的。评估对方无法独自生存或是回到狼群之后，布鲁斯照顾弱小的迪克直到恢复，教倒牠、训练牠。虽然无法回到狼群中，但是牠能自己打猎，这才让布鲁斯放心下来。」  
这时布鲁斯正毫不犹豫得扯着迪克的嘴皮，还把手指伸进满是尖锐獠牙的嘴里检查牠的牙齿，看上去就好像是爸爸对待调皮的儿子似的。  
「有一天，迪克满身是血，哀鸣着跑回来，布鲁斯想为牠包扎，牠却转身跑回林子，让布鲁斯在后面追。就布鲁斯说，跑了好一段距离后，他发现一群狼在攻击一头流浪的幼崽，而迪克看起来想要帮助牠。于是，布鲁斯对空鸣枪，吓跑了攻击者才救下杰森。」  
克拉克想着布鲁斯在这森林小屋里面，温柔的看顾两头小狼的情景，一瞬间，克拉克被这想法弄的心都化了，但下一秒，另外一道问题浮上心头。「我以为布鲁斯一直在哥谭当警察，他是从公园警察转过来的？」  
扎塔娜沉默了会儿，让克拉克怀疑得偏过头。「不，他是一直在哥谭没错，但因为一些原因来这边待了一段时间。」她在对上他的视线后才低声回答。  
扎塔娜静静的看着布鲁斯，他跟两只狼已经纠缠在一块。「你知道吗？狼是一种社会性很重的动物，他们需要头狼，要接纳一只陌生的狼需要很长的时间确认对方值得信赖。只要有一点点差错，都会让辛苦建立的所有关系被打碎。」她坐到小木屋的地板上，不顾制服是否会因此沾染上泥土。「牠们信赖布鲁斯，因为他就像是牠们的领头狼，保护牠们、照顾牠们。」  
「布鲁斯刚回哥谭时，有其他的狼想要赶牠们两个走，为此还发生了很激烈的争斗。但牠们两个就算被咬的血肉模糊，还是会回到这个后门，等待布鲁斯回来。渐渐地，这里就变成迪克和杰森的地盘。」她苦笑，吐出一口气。「我有时候看着牠们两个会想道，也许狼都比我们还要值得信任。至少他们从来没有想要恶意伤害过谁。」她垂下目光，又叹一口气。  
正当克拉克想要问她是什么意思时，布鲁斯朝克拉克喊了声：「肯特，过来！」  
克拉克有些挣扎，但最后，他还是跟扎塔娜说声失陪，走向布鲁斯。  
两头狼看着他，是警戒也是好奇。  
在布鲁斯的指导下，克拉克与迪克四目相交，同时缓缓蹲下来，以肢体行动对牠释出最大的善意。他终于知道这套制服──加厚过的防护衣──为什么那么重要了。  
虽然有一层安全措施，但面对这样的猛兽，他还是有些紧张。克拉克紧张得舔了舔有些干燥的嘴，缓慢得伸出手，停在离迪克不远的地方。  
迪克有些怀疑、有些犹豫，牠对那只手嗅闻阵子，又看看布鲁斯，最后在年长者眼神的鼓舞下，才用鼻子顶了克拉克的手，发现克拉克没有危险之后就开始绕着他闻，最后终于让克拉克在他的耳朵上摸了下，然后发现杰森正霸占布鲁斯大腿时，迪克又嗷嗷叫着跳回了布鲁斯身旁，试图把杰森顶开。  
两只狼在旁边小斗嘴般的咬了起来，克拉克在旁边笑出声，他偷偷瞄向布鲁斯，对方也在这逗趣的场景下露出了好看的微笑。  
这是克拉克人生中第一次那么接近狼，除了动物园那些闷闷不乐的动物之外，这么近距离的亲密接触让他感觉很新奇。  
他们逗留好阵子，直到太阳都落到了另外一个山头后面，布鲁斯转身要离开，迪克嗷嗷叫了好久，杰森则是默默跟在布鲁斯身后，直到小木屋前，才安静的驻足，看着布鲁斯关上门。  
布鲁斯换好衣服后便去牵车，让克拉克在原地等他。他呆站在小木屋的外廊上，看着布鲁斯越变越小的背影。黄昏的山林已经变得有些寒冷。  
「要回去了？」  
扎塔娜啜饮一杯香甜的热饮，毫不避讳的对上克拉克的双眼，直到布鲁斯的车灯远远的往这里靠过来，她才又往前两步，向克拉克更靠近些。  
「我不知道为什么布鲁斯选择你，」她说，声音低的一出口就消散在山林中。「但是我得告诉你，你要完全了解他之后再靠近他，确定不会后悔再进入他的人生。」她的表情无比认真。「如果你造成他的伤害，那两头狼肯定不会放过你的。」  
就在克拉克蹙起眉头，想要打破砂锅问到底前，布鲁斯摇下车窗，朝他们拉扯嗓子。「肯特！你明天不用上班吗？」  
于是，他只得匆匆得把所有疑问揉回肚子里，朝扎塔娜点了点头，再次坐进布鲁斯的车子。

从森林公园的小木屋散发的灯光在他们的背后隐去。克拉克不似来时兴奋的唧唧喳喳，现下安静的连呼吸声也快听不见。  
布鲁斯从黑暗的道路中分神瞥他几次，仍然得不到头绪。「怎么了？」  
克拉克晃了晃头，抿抿嘴，张口闭口好几次，随后叹息：「扎塔娜要我完全了解你之后再进入你的人生。而仔细想想后我才发现，我的确不怎么了解你。」  
布鲁斯咬紧下唇，稳着手把车停到路边。「我不确定我的全部能不能让你接受。」  
克拉克有些紧张得捏紧自己的西装裤。「如果你是说你可能是HIV带源者这件事，我无所谓，如果你是真的打算跟我在一起的话，这对我来说不是问题。」  
布鲁斯啧声舌，半懊恼半沮丧得揉乱了自己的头发。「不，肯特，的确跟那个有关，但也不完全是。我只是，不知道我能不能给你你想要的那种爱情。也许跟我一起并不是个好选择。」  
克拉克的胃涌出了熟悉的苦涩感，跟当初他发现汤姆有女朋友时的感觉一模一样。「你也只是想要跟我玩玩吗？」他难受地深吸口气，猛地伸手，用力握住布鲁斯的手腕，他有些激动地瞪大眼睛看着布鲁斯，在感受到熟悉的温度时有些难过得垂下脑袋。「过去有人跟我说，同性恋是不会有结果的。我、我们不是正常人，所以最好是玩玩就好……」克拉克停止说话，布鲁斯的颤抖透过手腕，传到了他的手上。  
「……先放开我。」布鲁斯不断深呼吸，平息下自己连说话都开始颤抖的身体，在克拉克慌张的松开手之后，布鲁斯整个人向后，挤在车门和椅背的角落。他又深吸口气，屏住呼之欲出的哽咽。「我曾经的爱人因为无法承受我经历过的事情离开了我，所以我不知道该不该告诉你……我没有办法，肯特，我还没有办法那么快确定与你的关系。」  
布鲁斯埋进了自己的臂弯里。两个人在沉默的车子中只剩下呼吸和心跳的声音。「如果……不知道我的过去让你不安的话，删掉我的电话，我不会去找你的。」他故作镇定的看向克拉克，却无法克制的让自己的语尾沙哑。  
「……所以你想要跟我再一起吗？」克拉克克制着想要拥抱对方的冲动，努力从嘴巴里挤出句子。「是吗？」  
「我没有办法如此轻率地跟你交往，也许等我准备好了，会把一切告诉你，或是即便不提及过去，你也能选择不离开我的那一天。但现在还不行。」

黑暗中，克拉克的眼睛散着滢滢泪水的光泽。  
「不过，是的，我希望如果有那一天，那个人会是你。」布鲁斯低声得喃喃。  
克拉克吸了吸鼻子，很庆幸自己还没有哭出来「我可以抱抱你吗？」  
布鲁斯犹豫了一下，才缓缓舒展自己的身子，往克拉克靠过去。  
当布鲁斯的头靠上克拉克的瞬间，他就把人紧紧的抱进怀里，他抱得那么用力，以至于身体都在发颤。「我会等的，所以，请相信我不会放弃你。」  
他感受到怀里的男人依然一阵一阵的在发抖。  
他又把人抱紧了些。

「相信我。」

\--tbc


	6. -6

注意，布鲁斯回忆里面的亞瑟不是指海王亞瑟。

 

*

布鲁斯挣扎的想要从病床上坐起来，他全身上下都在痛，有些比较深的伤口还在发炎，稍微的移动都让人痛不欲生，但亞瑟已经很久没来了。也许是因为反反复覆的进出加护病房，也许是因为亞瑟很忙，没空来见他，布鲁斯想要这样安慰自己，但看着亞瑟他知道对方并不是因为这些原因而没有来探望他。

亞瑟慌忙制止布鲁斯起身。「嘿，宝贝，抱歉我都没有来看你。」亞瑟轻轻抚着布鲁斯的黑发，他的爱人看起来十分疲劳、憔悴，黑眼圈变得深重。

布鲁斯闭上眼，感受久违的肌肤接触，他还再发烧，但仍旧不难发现亞瑟在发抖。「怎么了，亞瑟？」

对方悲伤地看着布鲁斯，嘴唇颤抖。

布鲁斯故作镇定的看着对方，他想装傻，可却在更早之前，他就预测到了这样的未来。他全身冰冷，只剩伤口灼热的像烧红的铁块在身上不遗余力的烙印。「不要紧的，你说吧。」

亞瑟从椅子上跪下来，紧紧握着布鲁斯的手，那姿势像极了忏悔。

「对不起、对不起……但是我撑不下去了，我没办法──我真的很抱歉……」

 

*

 

他已经很久没有梦到那段痛苦不堪的日子了，明明身上的伤口全好了，却仍然隐隐作痛着。

布鲁斯翻身，伸手捂着反胃感强烈的胃部，将脸埋进枕头里，直到闹钟响起，他才伸出手，滑掉铃声大作的手机，抬头翻看起讯息来。

第一个跳出来的，是克拉克传来的语音消息：

 

〝早安，韦恩先生，今天大都会依旧艳阳高照──你知道吗？昨天晚上回到家里，因为迪克和杰森的味道，小氪吓得不敢靠近我，直到我好好的洗了澡，哦，小氪是我养的狗，下次介绍你们认识。〞

克拉克充满朝气的声音温暖了布鲁斯冰冷的四肢，他倒回床上，不厌其烦地、一遍遍重复听着克拉克给他的留言，直到自己录了一段回复后，才从床上翻下来。

 

克拉克静静得看着自己的手机，想起稍早听到的布鲁斯的回应──低沉，还有些微的沙哑，也许是因为昨天晚上的事，又许是因为开夜车的疲惫。

「嘿！」

巴里的椅子滑了过来，用塞着一口热狗堡的嘴巴含糊不清得问：「昨天约会怎么样？」

听见他这么问，隔壁桌的亨利也凑了过来。「什么时候让你的兄弟们看看她？」

克拉克笑着收起手机。「昨天很棒啊，我们去了她认识的人那里，并且见了她的亲人。」克拉克想起布鲁斯和两头狼亲密的模样，没办法控制得笑了笑。

「你第一次约会就见家人！所以你们是确定在一起了？」巴里和亨利浮夸的就像是街角巷口那些八卦大妈。「是不是？是不是！你老实招来！」

「不，我跟她还不是恋人的关系。」克拉克摇摇头，看向自己的手指。

他也很想正大光明的把布鲁斯的照片拿给他们看，告诉他们他穿西装有多好看，不管搭什么衣服都有品味，最重要的是，他的个性有多可爱多好。但现在，克拉克必须把布鲁斯说成女孩，因为布鲁斯不会希望他公开的。

「哦……我以为你会借着这次约会说清楚你对她的感情，亏玛吉太太都保证那个女孩看见花就会明白。」

克拉克轻笑。「她明白，她就是那个提醒我七朵玫瑰花语的人，但是她需要一点时间去适应新感情。」

巴里歪着头，咀嚼自己口中的食物。「她年纪比你大吗？」

克拉克惊讶得瞪大眼睛。「是的，她大概大我五岁，可是你是怎么知道的？」

「因为听上去她像是个有故事的人……毕竟现在的小女孩谁不是迫不及待得想开始一段新恋情？更别提肯特你条件不错，人又看起来那么老实，会拒绝你的肯定是早已经历过爱情的女人。」

亨利听到巴里的回答，大笑着拍了拍他的肩膀。「我原本以为你就是个什么都不懂的吃货，没想到说起话来也挺有道理的嘛！」

巴里生气地用肩膀撞了下亨利，一瞬间，两个人就像小学生打闹起来。直到办公电话响起，三个人才各自回到工作岗位上。

但从那次约会后，克拉克却越来越少接到布鲁斯的消息，对方的响应也变得简洁，精短到他甚至无法推敲布鲁斯过得如何。

克拉克有点焦躁，他迫切得想要得知布鲁斯更近一步的消息，但每回在克拉克问对方是否有休假时，男人都用工作推脱。也许是真的，毕竟哥谭一直都是犯罪率极高的地区，但克拉克隐隐约约就是感觉不对。

今天是休假日，克拉克闷闷不乐得坐在沙发椅垫上，面前的牛排已经冷掉了，可他仍然一点食欲也没有。

「你怎么啦？」巴里在下一盘牛排上来前，先到旁边的自助吧拿了很多好吃的料理──这个高级饭店的吃到饱不仅无限点用的牛排高档，就连自助吧的部分也相当讲究。克拉克上次为了跟布鲁斯约会而和巴里调班的代价就是请他吃这个吃到饱。

「你不会是因为价位太贵所以不高兴吧？」巴里担心得把手上的盘子放下，一屁股坐回位置上，虽然当初是克拉克亲自提出的建议，但这个餐厅果然太高级了。

「当然不是，巴里你那天跟我换班的事，就是我请你两次这种餐厅都不嫌贵，真的。」毕竟克拉克平时挺省吃俭用的，几乎没有任何奢侈消费，累积下来，身上也有一笔不错的积蓄，这样的开销他并不放在心上。

他低头看了看完全没有动静的手机，心情苦涩。「只是……从那天约会之后，她变的很冷淡。」

巴里知道克拉克是因为感情问题而困扰之后，拿起了餐具，一边吃，一边听朋友诉苦。

「简讯也跟约会之前不一样，那感觉……就像是她在躲我。问她有没有休假也一直推说没有。」像是一只被泼了冷水的落汤狗，克拉克垮下肩膀。

「那次约会的过程中你有做错什么事吗？最后分开之前她给你的感觉是比以前疏远还是更进一步？」巴里吞掉嘴里的牛肉。「或许──」

「我们约会的过程都是很好的！」克拉克打断巴里的推论，说话都因为激动有些用力。「甚至在最后回家之前，她还在车上跟我说心事，我以为……我以为我们的关系更进一步了。」克拉克说到最后，颓丧得小卷毛几乎都要垂到牛排里面去了。

巴里停下了嘴里的咀嚼，吞咽。「所以，她的确是受过情伤之类的，对吧？」

克拉克点头，虽然并不完全知道对方的过去，但从布鲁斯的眼神中，他可以看见近乎碎裂的伤痛。

「如果你没有做错什么的话，」巴里搔搔下巴，把刀叉放在空了的盘子旁。「那么就是她自己的心结了，有时候人会困在自己的想法之中，不管在外碰见的事物如何，最终都会被自己的念头影响。也许、也许她想起了什么不好的回忆而开始对你有芥蒂也说不定。」

服务生这时候走过来，帮巴里把空盘收走，换上一盘热腾腾的牛排。

「那怎么办？我也不确定她是不是……她又不愿意接我电话或跟我见面！」

巴里切了一口牛排，看似在思考又看似在端详仍带有红嫩色泽的牛肉。「那你自己去找她呢？去她上班的地方等她，找她吃顿晚餐？」

克拉克确实知道布鲁斯在哪间警局任职，也很想去看看布鲁斯过得怎么样，他受不了自己这样像个小女孩的到处怀疑，甚至连工作都被影响。他犹豫的一会儿。，「好，我等等去找她。」

巴里点了点头，拿刀子指了指克拉克的餐盘。「那么你就好好的吃饭吧，等等才有约会的力气。」

 

哥谭下着小小细雨。

克拉克站在警局门口外，紧张得握紧拳头。他跟巴里道别后，马上就乘车到了哥谭，因为大都会是好天气，他根本没有料到这里在下雨。

都已经下午了，如果布鲁斯不是今天的夜班，也应该快要下班了。克拉克这时候才开始懊悔，他完全没有给布鲁斯打个电话告知，如果布鲁斯正好出差呢？如果他今天其实休假呢？如果……如果他根本不愿意见自己呢？因为最后一个想法，克拉克紧咬起下唇来。

他不知道自己为什么对布鲁斯那么执着，实际上，他曾经被莫名其妙的甩过，也已经见怪不怪他们这类人之间的爱情仅靠一条脆弱的联系连着。很多人没有家人的支撑、没有朋友的祝福，甚至只是和恋人互传的讯息被发现，都有可能马上就被要求切断关系。

克拉克深呼吸，他只是想要看布鲁斯一眼。如果、如果对方想分手，他不会纠缠。

可是现在有个最迫切的问题──布鲁斯在里面吗？

鼓起勇气，克拉克走向站在警局外那个一直在观察自己的警员。「你好。」

「有什么需要帮忙的吗？」

克拉克咽了咽口水，礼貌地跟对方点头。「我想请问你们局的布鲁斯‧韦恩在──」

「哈尔，我告诉过你，不要自己一个人出勤。」

克拉克身侧的玻璃门打开，布鲁斯和另外一个警员走了出来，对方似乎对布鲁斯的说教很不耐烦，还翻了个白眼。

「都下班了可以不要再说教了吗？」哈尔恨不得马上跳上自己的车，离开这个不断碎碎念的搭档，那家伙的脾气坏到极点，尤其最近一个月──休假日也来加班或者跟别人调班，谁跟他一样想当个过劳死的工作狂啊！

就在布鲁斯暴躁得转头，想要狠狠教训那个差点被歹徒撞死的搭档时，他看见了站在阶梯上的克拉克。

搭档瞬间的僵硬让哈尔困惑得顺着对方的视线看过去，是局里的爱德华，和一个看起来很老实的年轻男性。

「认识的？」「嗨，韦恩先生。」

克拉克和哈尔的声音重迭，接收者愣了下，下一秒却情绪失控得冲过去，紧抓着克拉克的领子低吼：「回去！」

克拉克吓到了，他想要拉开布鲁斯的手，却被布鲁斯抓得更紧。「我告诉过你，不要来哥谭，我──！」

哈尔见情况不对，马上把自己的搭档架开。「你冷静一点！」哈尔推着布鲁斯，边困惑瞥眼陌生的男人。他再回头，看看试图平息自己的情绪而喘着气的友人，他似乎吓坏了。

「──回去。」

布鲁斯平静下来后，冷冷得命令。那年轻的小伙子看起委屈极了，哈尔甚至觉得他下一秒就要哭了，可对方还是听话的离开了。

克拉克拐个弯，当哥谭警局不在视线范围后又奔跑了一段路才停下来。他难受的要命，却不晓得这种窒息感是生理的，还是心理的。

他不知道布鲁斯为什么生气，他的确叫自己不要来哥谭，但为什么不能？难道他藏着什么不可告人的秘密吗？

水珠落在克拉克的脚尖前，大雨随后而至，就跟当初看见汤姆与女孩在一起那天一样。

克拉克从里到外都冷透了，他什么也不明白，他真的什么都不明白。也许他站在雨里面哭了，可雨水和泪水混在一起，让他不清楚自己到底有没有在落泪。但有一件事情很明白──他站在哥谭肮脏的小巷子里，沉默得捧着一颗碎裂的心。

坐上地铁时，几乎所有的人都在看他，因为他浑身湿透、失魂落魄的。不过现代人只会腋想与猜测，最后，低下头，回到自己的手机中。毕竟没有人想无缘无故淌浑水，谁都不想麻烦得关心一只落水狗。

回到大都会时，克拉克已经错过晚餐时间，但他也没有心情吃饭，甚至还想把午餐全吐出来。

湿透的衣服黏在皮肤上，因为晚风变得更加湿冷，克拉克打着寒颤，咬咬牙往自己的宿舍走去。

忽然间，口袋里的手机震动下。

他沉默得站在漆黑的街角，叹口气，拿出手机，是一封来自布鲁斯的简讯，内容栏里有一行离宿舍不远的地址。看着寄件人的名字，他甚至又有点想哭。

他害怕，怕布鲁斯说再也不要见面，怕布鲁斯又要告诉他残酷的事实，就像过去汤姆对他一样。

在恐惧中，不知不觉地，他已经来到了布鲁斯寄发的地址前。是一栋规模很小，但看起来干净利落的饭店。克拉克在门口踌躇不定好阵子，才抹了抹脸上的水痕，往布鲁斯简讯里面写的房号走去。

布鲁斯在房间里烦躁得等待。他一会儿抓皱裤子，一会儿揉乱自己的头发，有时紧张的来回踱步。

如果克拉克不来怎么办？

他想到克拉克离开后落寞的背影，与亞瑟当初提分手时后的影像重迭再一起，这个回忆在他的梦境里面已经重复播放整整一个月了。他很久没有睡好，每天都在床上翻来覆去，没办法停止得去设想，有一天，克拉克也会因为不能接受自己而离开。

而现在，他搞砸了，再一次的搞砸了。

就在布鲁斯认为克拉克不会再跟自己见面时，缓慢沉重的敲门声响起。门外，克拉克不比布鲁斯好到哪里去，这个大男孩看上去糟透了，红肿的眼眶还噙着未落完的泪。

克拉克咬着嘴，走进房间后，布鲁斯关上门。他小心得走到克拉克身后，注意到对方缩着肩膀发抖，不知道是因为寒冷还是什么别的原因。

布鲁斯轻拍克拉克的肩膀，让他转过来面对自己。那双蓝眼睛仍然不愿意正视他。

轻柔的把克拉克拉进怀里，布鲁斯叹息。那个永远朝气蓬勃的年轻人，现下如此渺小无助。

克拉克没有回抱布鲁斯，他身上的湿气渗透到布鲁斯的衣物上。「我第一次谈恋爱时，我很快乐，但是当下你有多快乐，失去时就越痛苦。」克拉克低低的声音从颈侧传来。「他说同性恋没有未来，我们只能偷偷面对自己的真心，表面上却得装的像异性恋一样，所以……如果你也不打算跟我在一起，我可以承受的。」克拉克想要豁达，却还是在布鲁斯的肩头哭了起来，眼泪迅速的濡湿了布鲁斯的衬衫。

「我不懂，我们只是跟大家一样，梦想着有一个家、有一个可以白头偕老的爱人是不对的吗？」克拉克将脸紧紧埋在布鲁斯的肩头上，让哭泣变成低低的闷声。

布鲁斯紧皱眉头，收紧手臂。「不，克拉克。」布鲁斯顿了下，紧闭双眼，声音颤抖。「我也曾经梦想过。我小时失去了父母，所以特别渴望自己总有一天会有个家。但我的希望被敲碎了，我本来以为会永远在一起的人……他离开了我。」

克拉克抽噎着，努力倾听。

「我很抱歉，对于先前的闪躲还有今天下午的事情，只是──我在哥谭被揭发了同性恋的身份，而公开出柜的影响，让我前男友无法负荷异样的眼光和猜测，他无法承担那些后果，所以选择离开……我怕你来到哥谭，也遭受那样的事情……」

克拉克温柔得搂住布鲁斯，让因为恐惧而颤抖的身体逐渐缓和下来。

布鲁斯叹息，带着鼻音。「我害怕。」

克拉克的眼泪再次掉下，他能够想象，当初被发现身份的布鲁斯一面承受他人的侧目，一面背负恋人离开的伤痛──克拉克感觉到，此时，自己的心也痛地像要被撕碎。

 

「我不会的。」

 

克拉克心疼得揉按布鲁斯的后背。「只要跟你在一起，别人的眼光都不算什么。」

任何时刻，我都愿意为了你公然出柜。

所以，别丢下我。

布鲁斯紧紧抓着克拉克湿黏的衬衫，就算这只是一时安抚他而说的话，也足够了。「答应我，不要再过去了。不要再去那里找我，我怕……」

「好，我都听你的。」克拉克微笑，转头，亲吻布鲁斯的耳垂。他力度适中得按摩着布鲁斯的腰间。

布鲁斯向后靠上他的手掌，双手搭在对方的肩膀上，他有些紧张的凑近，直到克拉克吻了上来，软的，凉的。紧紧得闭着眼睛，布鲁斯自己都差点没意识到，自己双唇一直都紧紧的抿着。

克拉克皱着眉头，结束了吻。他的眼带着满满的欲望看向布鲁斯。「可以吗？布鲁斯，我可以抱你吗？」

布鲁斯的气息变得粗重起来，他已经五年没有过性爱，唯一一次最接近的经验，就是克拉克还在培训的时期，他不知道自己准备好了没。他全身的肌肉都紧绷起来，心里有个声音很想对克拉克点头，但本身，他又万分的害怕。

「没关系，那就是摸你，好吗？」克拉克看出了他逐渐扩大的恐惧，温顺的退让。他凑上去，轻吻布鲁斯的脖子，手指在他的背脊流连安抚，直到布鲁斯终于点头。

克拉克把他横抱着，往床的方向走过去，他亲吻布鲁斯的脸颊、额头，仍未停止的眼泪蹭到了布鲁斯的脸。

他轻缓的把人放上床，自己跪坐在床边，褪去身上的衣服，才把布鲁斯抱进自己的怀里，对方解开了衬衫的扣子，脱去长裤，紧贴着克拉克，手指流连在梦寐已久的躯体上。

克拉克听着布鲁斯沉醉的低吟，身体不自觉得在他身上磨蹭，却在伸手摸向他的臀部时，听见有些害怕犹豫的哼声，克拉克转而把手往前伸，拉下布鲁斯的内裤。见布鲁斯害羞得往后挪动，他笑着吻上年长男人的脸颊，在他闭上眼享受一个个吻的同时，套着他的阴茎来来回回的摩擦。

布鲁斯低头就能看见克拉克套弄自己的手，宽大厚实的手指时不时磨过他的铃口，让他很快就流出透明的前液，沾得克拉克满手。

换了一只手握住布鲁斯，年少者把沾了对方体液的手指放进嘴里，把指头上的液体舔去。

布鲁斯发出低低的呜咽，看着克拉克色情的舌头舔湿手指，分明知道自己有爱滋带源的疑虑──虽然前提是布鲁斯真的得病、而克拉克口中又有伤口才有可能感染，但这家伙，用这种方法……

注意到克拉克包在内裤里的大家伙正一下下顶着自己的阴茎，好似在征求关注似的，布鲁斯想都没想便伸手拉开克拉克的裤裆。

这是他第一次看见克拉克的性器官，尺寸可观，一点也不像二十几岁的男孩该有的大小。

「好大。」

脸上的温度升高的到让克拉克的理智断线，他低吼，在年长者那柔软的大腿内侧抽插。

布鲁斯尝试着要帮克拉克，却因为克拉克的动作和不断颤抖的手让他无法如愿。最后，克拉克停下动作，用沾着湿滑的液体、唾液的手与布鲁斯十指交扣，他侧过头，亲吻布鲁斯的手背。「不要紧，让我来吧。」

布鲁斯一手搭在克拉克肩上，边看着克拉克握住两人贴在一起的阴茎，松松圈住的手上下滑动。

相互贴在一起的阴茎变得异常敏感，全身的热度和感官都往那里集中，布鲁斯在高潮边缘隐隐约约听见放荡的呻吟，后知后觉得发现声音的来源便是自己无法闭合的嘴，但他顾不了，他快要──

「克拉克！」

布鲁斯低着头抵在对方肩上，喊着他的名字达到了高潮，他射得那么猛烈，甚至射到自己的脸上。

克拉克放开布鲁斯释放后软下来的性器，一只手搂着他的腰，一只手快速得撸动自己尚未释放的欲望，布鲁斯因为高潮而软绵绵的摊在克拉克怀里，任由对方如同犬科动物般的舔弄，他因为汗水还有刚刚的射精而狼藉的脸颊。他撑开半垂的眼皮，和克拉克第一次深吻。而克拉克听着布鲁斯慵懒色情的低吟声射了出来。

克拉克满足得倒在床上，怀里轻轻拥着他的所爱之人。 

他轻轻的在布鲁斯的颈侧舔咬，发现了一件事。「这不是你的衣服吧？」

布鲁斯缓了缓，才开口说：「这是我同事的，刚刚赶着过来，来不及回家换衣服，就拿他车上的衣服换了。」

克拉克想起刚刚在警局外跟布鲁斯一起的男人──他甚至直接喊布鲁斯的名字──噘起嘴。「你要在这边睡还是要赶回哥谭？」克拉克下床，穿上自己还是有些潮湿的衣服。

「我已经请同事帮我请假了，毕竟最近加班加的多，上面也很愿意让我请假，而且……」布鲁斯停顿了一下，让正在系皮带的克拉克回过头。「因为要来找你所以我就想说应该要过夜吧……不过，如果你要回宿舍当然也可以，你放我自己在这边睡就可以了。」

克拉克笑了，他一脚跨上床，亲吻布鲁斯的头发，一边拉过棉被包住布鲁斯裸露的身躯。「我回去拿干净的衣服，顺便请假，等我回来。」

克拉克出门后，布鲁斯倒回床上，叹息。

实际上，他并没有打算和克拉克一起睡在这里的打算，因为打一开始，他便认为跟克拉克坦白自己已经出柜的话，就会被克拉克拒绝，对方会因为不能接受这个现实、加上下午自己给他难看而离去……他从没有想过克拉克会为自己留下。

如果有一天，能把所有的事跟他坦白就好了。

 

克拉克回来的时候，布鲁斯已经睡着了，他只好动作轻柔得用热毛巾帮布鲁斯擦拭身体，尽可能的将床铺打理干净后再冲个澡。

就在要帮布鲁斯换上睡衣时，男人含糊得说着不用，翻过身想继续睡。

克拉克笑了笑：「我怎么可能让你穿着别的男人的衣服睡。」

布鲁斯也笑了，他勉强爬起来，套上克拉克比自己大一号的T恤，才窝进那年轻的怀抱里。「满意了？」

克拉克在布鲁斯的颈侧亲了一口。「满意。」

布鲁斯哼了声，磨蹭着找到了舒适的位置。

他睡了这几年来最安稳的一场觉。

 

\--TBC


	7. Chapter 7

严重OOC注意，本篇大量傻白甜描写

*  
布鲁斯又在那个什么也没有的全白色空间中。  
白色让他感到莫名的不安，他什么也看不见却感受到来自四面八方的目光，一双双看好戏的眼睛正追着他到任何地方，他不停的在根本看不到镜头的空间狂奔，最后被一股无形的力量压倒，他拼命地挣扎，头被紧压在地，他勉强转头，看见空无一物的白色裂开了一个血盆大口，鲜红色绽放着渗人的大笑，尖锐的笑声在他脑袋中回荡，讥笑他的无力，嘲笑他失去一切。  
*

布鲁斯睁开眼睛的时候，发现自己正被一具肉体紧贴着，他惊吓的弹开想要逃离，却在拉开距离看清楚对方后放松下来。  
克拉克睡眼惺忪的把布鲁斯拉回来，他的手轻轻拂过布鲁斯的后背，安抚着对方紧绷而颤抖的肌肤，实际上克拉克并没有醒来，他只是本能的发觉了布鲁斯的不安，试图引导对方再次回到睡眠中。布鲁斯的脸颊贴着克拉克宽大的手掌慢慢躺回床上，克拉克把人捞进了怀里，布鲁斯依靠着克拉克的胸膛，小腿悄悄的勾上对方的脚，漆黑的房间充斥克拉克的味道和呼吸声，黑暗却温暖的实际感让布鲁斯变得放心，再次进入了睡眠。

阳光洒进饭店，布鲁斯缓缓苏醒，睁开双眼他看到饭店床边的桌椅和正对面的窗户，大都会一如往常地艳阳高照，不同于哥谭的阴暗潮湿，这里永远光明灿烂。  
布鲁斯撑起身体左顾右盼，不得不说当他发现克拉克不在他身边时，有那么一点失落和空虚，他倒回床上毕竟今天是他难得的休假，不如就在这里好好的休息一番，他拿起床边的饭店服务一览表，也许他应该先叫早餐，再叫个推拿服务……不，还是算了，天知道他会不会在对方碰到自己肌肤的瞬间，下意识的用擒拿术把对方撂倒。  
正当布鲁斯还在犹豫时，房间的门口忽然被打开了，克拉克狼狈的抱着一个几乎要挡住他视线的巨大纸袋，另外一只手放在身后却还是藏不住那一大束玫瑰花。  
「哦！嗨！你醒了！」  
克拉克把门轻轻的带上，一边从纸袋后面探头跟布鲁斯道早安，克拉克气喘嘘嘘的把纸袋放在桌上，然后神秘的把那一束早就被看光光的花藏在背后，走到床边才拿到他的面前  
「送你的！」  
布鲁斯为这个男人如孩子般天真的模样笑了出来，「这次玛吉太太又帮你塞了多少花进去？」布鲁斯看了看这一大束玫瑰，就算是认识的人打折还是不便宜，「没有，我这次是先跟她说了我想要表达的心意，请她包代表花语的数量给我。」布鲁斯漫不经心的摸着玫瑰，新鲜花瓣的细腻感舒缓着他的神经。  
「那么这次你买了多少？」  
「三十朵！」  
克拉克绽放了跟窗外的太阳一样灿烂的笑容。  
「哼—请接受我的爱是吗？」  
布鲁斯数了数果然是三十朵，他挑了几只拉出花束递给克拉克。  
「十朵，祝你这十全十美的好好先生生活完美。」  
克拉克愣了一会儿，才懂布鲁斯为什么把花还给他，他把自己的花和布鲁斯手上的花束放到一边，揽着布鲁斯倒回床上。  
「我会等你答应的。」  
他凑上去亲吻布鲁斯的耳朵和脸颊，在听见布鲁斯肚子因为饥饿发出的声响后，才想起什么的跑下床去翻找那个大纸袋，布鲁斯翻下床进入厕所之前，看了眼自己剩下的二十朵玫瑰笑了笑。

布鲁斯洗漱完出来时，已经满桌都是食物了。桌上有凯萨鸡肉色拉，甜甜圈，热狗潜艇堡，两份三明治，两颗苹果甚至还有一个小披萨，两杯牛奶，两杯咖啡，两杯拿铁，布鲁斯绕了一圈之后，挑眉对克拉克投去怀疑的眼光，「你等等要在这里开派对，是吗？」克拉克抓了抓后脑勺不好意思的说，本来只是想帮布鲁斯买份早餐，但当他开口对转角咖啡厅的爱莎太太说两份时，对方立刻兴奋的用大嗓门问克拉克是不是在约会，毕竟通常这时克拉克已经穿着警察制服准备上班了，今天不仅穿着便服，还准备要为谁多买份早餐，更别提小男孩那个心花怒放的模样谁都一目了然。克拉克只能开心的坦承，没想到平时那些商店街的叔叔阿姨们马上开心的拿着自己店里的东西，往克拉克怀里塞，咖啡店的爱莎太太还很好心的拿出大纸袋帮克拉克通通装进去  
「加油！」  
在他离开之前，每个叔叔阿姨都抢着叫他要问女朋友最喜欢谁做的食物。  
布鲁斯看着这满桌的食物，想象克拉克被包围后一脸傻傻又幸福的笑着跟他们挥手的模样。布鲁斯坐进松软的沙发里，「那就没办法了，我只能每个都吃啰。不然你要怎么交代“女朋友喜欢的口味”？」  
布鲁斯伸手拿了一份甜甜圈和热咖啡，克拉克在他身边坐了下来，却没有拿任何食物只是静静的看着布鲁斯  
「小男孩容我提醒你，看着我不会让你饱。」克拉克没有因为布鲁斯的揶揄发笑，他认真而严肃的凑近布鲁斯，「我多想告诉他们，我喜欢的人不是女孩，是个帅气利落比我还要有男子气概的男人。」布鲁斯放下食物，严肃得对上克拉克的眼神，「不，当你真的说出口之后，你就会后悔，后悔没有藏起自己的性向，原谅我说些残忍的话，如果现在我们像个情侣去逛街，我们会遭受谩骂，今天早上那些热情欢迎你的叔叔阿姨都会害怕自己的孩子与你相处，还会有店家明确的说不提供同志服务。玛吉太太知道你要买花送的对象是个男人时，会叫你不要浪费她的花，或是买17朵好聚好散。」  
克拉克垂下眼睛，他不知道布鲁斯遭遇过什么，但那肯定是最糟糕的一切，因为他彷佛无法相信别人无条件释出的善意。  
「不，我认为这世界没有你想得那么糟，如果我出柜了，相信也会有很多支持且祝福我们的人，商店街的叔叔阿姨也许真的有人反对，但同时也会有人为我感到开心。」他伸手拨开布鲁斯垂下的浏海，「如果我能证明这一点，你就会明白。」  
布鲁斯转头避开克拉克直率的眼神，「听我的，不要做蠢事。」  
克拉克闭上眼从侧边抱住布鲁斯，依靠在他肩后，「我会听你的，但是我也希望你记得，就算十个人都反对我们，还是会有第十一个例外会祝福我们，而世界上的人那么多我们何必在意多数，只要拥有那少数就已经满足。」  
克拉克太天真了。布鲁斯无神的盯着地板，他不知道那些多数会用多么残忍的手段，也不知道那第十一个少数会在多数暴力的当下变得多么沉默。  
「啊。」克拉克像是想到什么的猛然抬起头，然后笑嘻嘻的跟布鲁斯说，「不然我下次先带你去个地方，有个人我希望你们能见上一面。」布鲁斯疑惑得看着他又拿起潜艇堡。  
「我的母亲！她一定会超级喜欢你的！」  
克拉克温柔的笑了，就像是站在金灿灿的农田里被阳光照拂一样。布鲁斯认为克拉克很不可思议，不仅是他的拥抱让人感到温暖，像这样看着他的笑容就能让人心头感到暖和，所以布鲁斯的心底总是犹豫着，这样的自己真的适合克拉克吗？这么温暖的人。  
克拉克发现布鲁斯又自顾自地躲回了阴影，换上心事重重的模样，他搂着布鲁斯的肩膀把他抱进自己怀中，自己伸手拿了一片披萨，「怎么样？马丁先生的手工披萨很好吃对吧？」布鲁斯咬了一口默默的点点头，克拉克一边咀嚼一边转头看看窗外  
「今天天气很好呢！你有想要去哪里吗？」  
布鲁斯转头对上克拉克的眼睛  
「不，我想就待在这里。」  
克拉克知道布鲁斯的顾虑，他害怕在大都会和克拉克一起行动会被人误会  
「……可是，天气很……」  
「你不想？」  
布鲁斯平时锐利的眼神，此时却很狡猾的带着一丝恳求，让克拉克只能吞咽下一口食物，紧紧盯着那双迎着光而闪耀光芒的蓝眼睛，随后又注意到那因为披萨油渍而看起来非常美味的双唇，布鲁斯别开了脸，「你的休假日，你要出去玩也是没关系……」克拉克的脸缓缓的贴上布鲁斯的脸颊，他轻轻的吻着一面慢慢滑到他唇边。  
「我当然愿意。」  
克拉克把自己手上的食物随意的摆在桌子上，手伸到布鲁斯腰后温柔的抚摸，一面亲吻他的唇，布鲁斯的手还是有些不知所措的放在克拉克肩膀，但是已经比昨晚更放松的享受，他试探着舔过克拉克的唇，轻轻的咬了咬，惹得克拉克痒得笑出来。  
「布鲁斯，我当然愿意整天都和你腻在一起。我想要每天无时无刻都这样抱着你。」布鲁斯一边发出不以为意的轻哼，一边紧紧的抱住克拉克厚实的背，「布鲁斯，你不希望我公开我们的关系，但你会介意别人知道你有交往对象吗？」布鲁斯先是看着克拉克的脸想了想。  
「不，小男孩，我不记得我答应让你做我男朋友了。」  
「布鲁斯！」克拉克发出哀鸣，他知道布鲁斯还不愿意把自己放在那个位置上，因为真正确认一个关系后要分开会变得很困难，即便他们都心知肚明对方是喜欢自己的。  
「好吧。」  
布鲁斯看着有些着急的克拉克坏心的笑了，「我不介意，克拉克，因为我本来就被知道是同志了，我也没什么好让他们发现。」  
「那我想要做记号！」  
又来了，克拉克看起来就像一只看见主人拿起散步牵绳的大狗狗，兴奋摇着尾巴，两眼绽放期待的光，趴在自己的身上，等待主人的一声令下。布鲁斯犹豫了一会儿，他被知道有男朋友也不是大事，但他就怕有人会去追踪自己的行迹，如果挖出克拉克的话就不好了。  
「不行，你不可以在很明显的地方做记号。」  
布鲁斯遮住克拉克毫不掩饰盯着看的目标位置—颈侧。克拉克马上像被告知外面下雨不能出门散步的狗狗垂下了脑袋。  
「但你可以在比较隐秘的地方……作记号。」布鲁斯转过头，把衣领下拉，露出他的胸膛。  
克拉克一直盯着布鲁斯羞耻的表情一面低下头，当他的嘴唇碰到布鲁斯的肌肤时，对方像是被烫到一样颤抖了一下，克拉克选了离锁骨稍微比较近的地方，在他咬上去时，布鲁斯反射性的僵直，克拉克安抚的摸了摸对方的腰，在那个地方用力的吸允，布鲁斯发出了极为小声的呻吟，克拉克放开布鲁斯那块发红甚至有些发黑的肌肤，轻柔的舔吻，他带着满意的眼神看着自己得杰作，没有说出口但布鲁斯却能感受到〝我的了〞这样的讯息。  
最后克拉克抱着布鲁斯一边吃着满桌的食物，一边看电影，布鲁斯舒适的靠在克拉克的怀里，他已经很久没有这样放松自己，偶尔转头对上克拉克，他会亲吻布鲁斯的嘴唇或是额头，布鲁斯甚至都要忘记自己也曾享受过两人时光。最后克拉克帮布鲁斯推拿按摩时，他终于忍不住在舒服的力道下昏昏欲睡，他好像在睡着前听见克拉克在他耳边说，我爱你。  
布鲁斯也许哭了，这很像做梦来自他最深的潜意识，不真实而虚幻，虽然这只是每个人都应该有的普通人生，享受与爱的人共度平淡无奇的时光。  
但他还是得醒来，克拉克还是得送他到车站，看着他乘车离开，也许，他可以固定来这里找克拉克，偶尔渡过这样平静的一天，当克拉克的身影随着地铁月台离去而慢慢消失在视线中，布鲁斯这样想着。

当然，如果可以。

不久后哥谭爆发了有史以来最严重的同志攻击事件。

\--TBC

P.S. 玫瑰花20朵的花语：此情不渝，永远爱你


	8. Chapter 8

CH-8  
「你们合好了？」  
布鲁斯终于从他的咖啡中抬头，看向坐在自己对面的哈尔，并且彷佛没听懂他的话一样皱起眉头。哈尔用下巴指了指手机。  
「上次那个年轻人是你的男朋友吧？」哈尔自认对爱情的敏锐度还是挺高的，他这个不苟言笑，情绪几乎和个木讷老人一样的搭档，最近反常得要命，不是脾气比原本坏上好几倍，就是忽然对着手机浅笑，甚至就安安静静的发呆，露出幸福的表情。  
「他不是我的男朋友。」布鲁斯不以为意地再次低下头，搅拌早就冷掉的咖啡。  
「哦，拜托，你还说不是！？我们搭档到现在，你还是第一次为了私事对我说了〝拜托〞哦！我想不到还有更重要的关系可以让你麻烦我帮忙。」布鲁斯向后倚靠在椅子上。  
「如果阿福出事我也会请你帮忙，如果你可以帮上忙的话。」哈尔有些不满的撇嘴，说得好像自己没什么用。当初载他到大都会又借他衣服的可是自己。  
「你和你男朋友明明就比之前更好了吧？反驳我之前先把你打在我脸上的粉红泡泡藏起来。」哈尔难得抓到搭档的小辫子，正打算大肆亏对方一番。  
「我们是更好了没错，顺带一提你借我的衣服应该是不能还你了，多少钱我可以赔你。」  
「不用啦，又不贵，但为什么不能还…………靠！不是吧？你穿着我的衣服……！？？？？」哈尔震惊得瞪大眼看着布鲁斯，一时之间不敢置信。  
「那不是很尴尬吗？就像我卡在你们两个中间！」哈尔夸张得抱着头，一副很困扰得模样。布鲁斯对自己浮夸的搭档摇了摇头，「你想太多了，我完全没有联想到你。」布鲁斯停顿看着对方思索了一下，  
「毕竟那太恶心了。」  
这下哈尔不开心了，虽然他不是同性恋也对自己的搭档没有一丝邪念，但说他恶心真是太过分了！他双手环胸用力往后一靠「所以，我这种类型在你们同志眼里真那么糟糕吗？如果我是同志你觉得我怎么样？」布鲁斯浅浅得翻了一个白眼，毫不理会地再次拿起自己的手机，「欸不是吧？！我真的完全不行吗？」哈尔再次发出哀鸣，他没想到自己这么没同性市场，好歹他在女生之间还是挺吃香的，布鲁斯明明和自己没有差多少。  
「不，我的意思是，你不是我的类型，但实际上你应该会很受欢迎，转头看看门边第二桌和左后方。」 哈尔听布鲁斯的话先看了左后方，一个比自己壮硕的男子穿着无袖，大方秀出傲人的手臂肌肉，当他发现哈尔的目光时，立刻向哈尔抛了个媚眼。  
哈尔想也不想迅速的转了回来，但又很好奇的往靠近门的地方瞧。他看见一个清秀又年轻的男孩，男孩一直盯着哈尔，所以当他回头时，他们的目光马上就对上了，男孩有些慌张有些害羞得对哈尔笑了笑。哈尔缓缓把头转回布鲁斯这边「呃，这是？」  
「他们喜欢你，哈尔，你可以自己挑。」布鲁斯漫不经心地对他说。他们身处在一家比较特殊的餐厅中，因为同志老板的关系，很多同性恋也喜欢到这里寻找同类，会来这里的，不是同性恋就是对此不排斥的人，所以他们会感觉轻松自在些。  
可惜，布鲁斯有个消息指出，餐厅的老板正私下和黑道交易毒品，专门卖给同性恋瘾君子，今天他们就是来埋伏等待交易，以人赃俱获。  
「哦，我的天啊。」哈尔扶了扶额头看起来很困扰的模样，「我真是罪恶，就连男人都对我……」布鲁斯实在很想踹一脚自恋的搭档，但就连吐槽他都觉得麻烦，于是布鲁斯又低下头给克拉克发了简讯，内容是这个月自己放假的时间，不知道要不要约见面。他处理完抬起头，刚要和哈尔说别自恋了，一辆黑色的面包车粗鲁的急煞在餐厅门口，一群蒙面的武装暴徒闯了进来。

克拉克收到了布鲁斯的讯息前，他正在打一个家庭暴力案件的报告，一位母亲因为被丈夫抛弃，而长期对自己的孩子施暴。  
克拉克停下手他不禁想到，拥有一个家庭一个孩子对他来说是多么遥远又不切实际的梦想，有些人轻易的拥有却不好好珍惜。难道人们一定要得不到的事物才会感到可贵吗？巴里看着面色凝重的克拉克，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，克拉克只能回头对他苦笑。  
「把电视打开！」  
局长忽然从办公室里快步走出来，神色紧绷的对整个警局大喊，当电视被打开时，大家都倒抽了一口气，电视上是从远景拍摄的镜头，一群黑压压的武装部警察包围着一家餐厅，标题惊悚的写着〝哥谭同志友好餐厅无差别扫射事件！歹徒挟持人质与攻坚警察僵持，据称餐厅中已有两名警员受伤。〞

闯进来的男人们没有要求人质趴下，也没有要老板将柜台打开，他们二话不说直接掏出了武器。  
幸好布鲁斯在他们还没进门就注意到不对劲，在餐厅中大喊了一声  
〝趴下！〞  
下个瞬间餐厅陷入巨大的连续枪响中，哈尔和布鲁斯因为受过训练的缘故，很快速的找到了极佳的防守位置，开始与歹徒交战，哈尔击毙一个持自动步枪的人后，躲回倾倒的桌椅填弹，他根本搞不清楚状况，但他知道餐厅里面还有很多无辜民众，现在最要紧的就是尽快把人救出去才行，他回头想观察对方位置，忽然看到刚刚在门边位置与自己打招呼的羞涩男孩，原本害羞对自己微笑的脸如今已不再有表情，他睁大着眼睛看着哈尔，就这样倒在地面最后的惊恐凝固在那里，血缓慢地在地面扩散。哈尔咬了咬下唇要自己专心，他抹掉自己眼角的泪水和汗水，转头问布鲁斯情况。  
「五个人。两个已经解决了。」布鲁斯紧握自动手枪眼神锐利，他在心中默数自己和哈尔剩下的火力，并且想好了计划。  
「我需要你在我的六声枪响后，从左边的通道攻击跑来的最后一人，然后两边清理注意还有没有人可以行动。」哈尔对布鲁斯点了点头，他相信布鲁斯，毕竟从搭档到现在以来布鲁斯的计划从来没有出过错。

克拉克冒汗的手心紧握着手机。  
他低头看布鲁斯发来简讯的时间，不会的，不会刚好是布鲁斯，绝对不是。  
大都会警局的人每个都紧张得摒住呼吸，直到新闻记者惊呼着，有人出来了！大家看见电视中，餐厅跑出一个女孩，女孩跑步的动作看似受伤了，浑身是血跌跌撞撞地往警察呼救。忽然停在餐厅外的面包车中窜出一个男人，他掏出手枪指着女孩。可外面的攻坚警察还来不及拿盾牌护住女孩。说这时那时快从餐厅冲出一名男子，他单手持枪对后方追击的男子开了要害三枪，袭击的暴徒倒地后，餐厅出来的男人立刻扔掉了枪，跪在地上举起单手。他用如此不标准的姿势拿枪是因为他另外一只手受伤了，无力地挂在身侧摇晃。  
克拉克忽然站起来，他认得那个受伤的男人！他是布鲁斯的搭档。  
那人掏出了自己的警徽，对着攻坚警察们比出了安全的手势，与此同时哈尔身后的餐厅陆陆续续有人走了出来，攻坚警察们接手了后续。克拉克的心跳猛烈的撞击着他的胸腔，他深怕被担架抬出来的白布下其中一个会是布鲁斯。  
忽然，他看见布鲁斯了，他从大门跑出来的样子有些踉跄，也许他的脚受了点伤，但看起来并无大碍。他对仍然跪在地上举着手的搭档说了什么，那人如释重负的倒了下来。  
同时新闻也转回了棚内没办法再看到现场直播。

\---TBC


	9. Chapter 9

布鲁斯简单得包扎完伤口，来到哈尔的病床，看着左肩被绷带缠绕起来的人。

「抱歉啊，我真是个老鼠屎，没有注意到地上那个男人还有拿枪的力气，害你也受伤了。」哈尔自嘲地笑了笑，却藏不住苦闷的情绪，布鲁斯不发一语在床边铁椅上坐了下来，打开电视，最新的新闻画面是局长发布的最新进度，被关押的暴徒中，意识尚清醒的人坦承，作案动机纯粹是痛恨同性恋，至于是否考虑过店内还有非同性恋之民众，他只是表达支持同志的人肯定也有毛病，死不足惜。

「这是一个突发事件，我们没有准备好，你已经尽力救出多数人了。」布鲁斯垂着眼睛。

「……为什么啊。」哈尔抓皱了医院白色的被单，没有受伤的手因为用力而颤抖着，「就为了这种毫无意义的原因，那么多人死去了，他们有做什么坏事吗！？」哈尔失控的低着头咆哮，「那么年轻的生命，他难道做了什么滔天大罪吗？他不过跟平常的年轻人一样渴望爱情，也和青春期的男孩一样想谈恋爱，他到底做错什么，那么多人…」哈尔缩起来埋在两膝中间

 

「我还是不懂人类为什么要这样伤害别人。」

 

「该死。」哈尔用力的抹掉脸上的泪水，「我居然哭得像个该死的胆小鬼，可恶。」担任警察到现在，哈尔和布鲁斯一起见证过许多死亡，看过很多的遗体，这次和以往不同的，是哈尔见过那死去的人活着的模样，原本还能对自己微笑的男孩，下一秒却因为纯粹的歧视和恶意而死去，他甚至不曾伤害过对方。

布鲁斯拍拍哈尔的肩膀，他的搭档不是一个需要拥抱安慰的人，他需要的只是一个人静一静。布鲁斯退出病房，他拿出手机看到屏幕上满满的讯息，几乎都来自同一个名字。看来克拉克已经知道自己发生的事情，毕竟都是警察，他不意外对方会第一时间注意到案件。布鲁斯默默盯着那个名字，想起克拉克阳光般灿烂的笑脸。不论是哈尔还是克拉克，他们都秉持着一股热血，为了让世界变得更美好而成为警察，但越是面对光明就越会看见黑暗所形成的残酷，如果这次的事件跟五年前有关系，那么布鲁斯就必须插手，他甚至怀疑这一次碰到的突发事件不是偶然，而是某人精心安排的。他得让自己成为一个标靶，因此会变得无暇照顾他人，对手会千方百计得找方法来对付自己，而克拉克与自己的关系就是最好的目标。

他看着克拉克传来的关心，往前细细读过所有克拉克曾经传来的讯息，每一件小事大事，直到第一封那一句短短的

〝晚安。〞

布鲁斯静静地看着手机，成为警察的8年来，他习惯同一个时间醒来，习惯每天麻木的做着同样的工作，日复一日，没有期待过什么。后来克拉克出现了，让他每天期待简讯，期待和克拉克每一次见面，他闭上眼睛，回想那一天和克拉克无所事事的腻在饭店里，只是吃饭和天马行空的闲聊，就很满足的一天。布鲁斯再次睁开双眼，把克拉克全部的讯息都删除了，也把克拉克的相关纪录全数抹去，并且封锁对方的号码，只要盯上他的人还没有调出他的通联纪录就好，他可以尽快让朋友把那些都抹去。布鲁斯关闭手机，走出医院时眼神中写满决心。

 

克拉克在警局待到了晚上，他不想错过任何听到布鲁斯消息的机会，直到被值班的警员提醒后，才蹒跚地往宿舍去，他传了很多讯息给布鲁斯，当他知道无差别攻击的歹徒目标是同性恋时，心更是凉了一大截，布鲁斯是公开出柜的人，那么他就有极大的可能被当成目标，更别提这件事会对布鲁斯心理造成多大的伤害了，克拉克郁闷地拿出手机再次尝试拨通对方的号码，但依旧是无法接通的状态，克拉克叹了一口气，他想要去找布鲁斯，即使他说过不要去哥谭，但他必须去，他想要看见布鲁斯一切安好，想要拥抱他想要感受布鲁斯的温度。

「克拉克。」

一直低头沉思地克拉克瞬间抬头，布鲁斯站在宿舍街道的巷口，夜里所有店家都打烊而空荡荡的街道上，只有他一人的身影。

「布鲁斯……！」

克拉克还没说完话，身体就已经先动作了，他冲上去把人抱进怀里，「我的天啊，我看到了！电视！那个餐厅的攻击事件，你的同事！然后你……！」克拉克语无伦次的说着，他收紧抱着布鲁斯的手臂，深怕对方只是自己太过思念产生的幻觉，「你有受伤吗？你的脚！是不是受伤了！」克拉克埋在布鲁斯肩头，脸颊磨蹭着对方颈侧。布鲁斯垂下眼，他没有回应克拉克的拥抱也没有退开，他不否认自己想念这个温暖的拥抱，在高度紧张的一天之后，这使他感到放松。

「克拉克，我们可以换个地方吗？」布鲁斯冷静语气和克拉克高亢的音调形成强烈地对比，让克拉克注意到了他们还在大马路上。「喔！对不起，当然可以！你想要上来我的房间吗？」布鲁斯摇头，拿出跟上次两人一起去过的饭店房卡，「换好衣服来找我。」布鲁斯说完便转身离开。

克拉克换下制服后，急匆匆得来到约定的饭店，因为时间已经接近半夜，来的路上并没有遇见任何人。克拉克有些不安，也许是因为布鲁斯有些反常的冷漠，他推开门，布鲁斯跟上次一样一个人待在房间内，但这次却没有了上次焦躁，而是在一片黑暗中像雕像般静静地看着门口的克拉克。克拉克缓缓走到布鲁斯面前，他莫名感受到压力，甚至不知道现在拥抱是不是被允许的。

布鲁斯叹了一口气，现在的克拉克就像是做错事的狗狗，战战兢兢地站在他面前，布鲁斯走过去抱住克拉克，对方也立刻回抱了他。「对不起，我太担心你了，我一整天都在想你好不好，发生那么严重的事我没办法维持冷静。」布鲁斯的手在克拉克的后背轻轻抚摸，像安抚一个受伤的孩子，「我没事，只是小腿有道伤口，不大，都处理好了，不要紧的。」

「真的……没事吗？」克拉克有些狐疑地看着布鲁斯，他总觉得对方有什么地方奇怪，而自己说不上来。布鲁斯离开他的怀抱，走到床边坐了下来，他点点头，「嗯，就是脚上的伤口还有点痛。」他对克拉克伸出手，对方就顺着他的牵引一起倒在了床上，布鲁斯没有拉起身下的被子，只是挪动身子躺在克拉克的胳膊上，谁也没有睡着却也没人开口，就这样静静地抱在一起。

「克拉克，我们得分开一阵子。」

当布鲁斯的声音出现在黑暗中时，克拉克甚至以为是自己听错了。「……为什么？」克拉克撑起上半身认真得看着对方，不知道为什么他从踏进房间的那一刻，就有了对方要与自己诀别的预感，布鲁斯的眼睛写满了决意，就好像即将要上战场的人。「这次的事件跟过去我追查的案子有关，我必须亲自动手处理，所以不希望你被牵扯进去。」克拉克点了点头，「如果你必须专心办案的话，我不会去哥谭找你，除非你需要我的帮忙，但我们还是能够联络，是吗？」布鲁斯躺在床上静静地看着克拉克，「不，你不懂，你必须完全跟我没有关系，直到事情解决，在这之前你必须当作完全不认识我。即便我发生了危险你也不能过问。」 「不，布鲁斯，我真的不懂！你不需要什么都一个人承担，为什么老是把人推开，上次也是这次也是!我不是三岁小孩，我可以保护自己，我并不那么容易受伤。」克拉克生气得坐起身，他知道布鲁斯不是那个意思，但还是些微感到被瞧不起，就好像自己不仅不能帮助他，还会拖后腿。「也许你不记得了，让我提醒你，我好歹是大都会警校综合成绩第一名毕业，我解决的案件的确没有你多，但我力气比你大，我甚至可以当你的肉盾！」克拉克被气昏了头，甚至说出一点也不理智的发言，但如果情况危急，他真的愿意为布鲁斯挡子弹。「听着，克拉克你太年轻了，你不明白这世界上有些人坏到什么地步，他们会用你无法理解的方式伤害别人，而我不希望你因为我遇到那种事情。」布鲁斯坐起来看着赌气的克拉克，这下他还真有老人家在教训小孩的错觉，布鲁斯又叹口气，老实说他甚至认为有点累，一直以来克拉克都太过善良天真，很多事情不愿意去接受。「.......算了，如果你愿意等我，那就等吧，现在把你的手机给我。」布鲁斯伸出手，克拉克有些愤怒的瞪大双眼，所以，布鲁斯今天来不只跟他说分手，还要控制自己不能主动联络他？这瞬间点燃了克拉克的怒火，「你想要离开随便你！但你不能决定我要不要继续留着与你联系的方式！」克拉克怒吼完之后撇开头，他一点也不想面对，自己正像个小朋友一样对布鲁斯无理取闹，也不想承认自己像个青春期的少年为了分手而气得浑身发抖。布鲁斯前倾看着他，伸手扳正他的脸，「听着，克拉克，我希望你能得到你的谅解。」布鲁斯的眼神充满疲倦和过去的沧桑，这让克拉克瞬间难受起来，他还是不知道布鲁斯到底发生了什么，让他必须拒人于千里之外，在克拉克发现之前他已经轻柔得吻上布鲁斯，一开始布鲁斯僵硬着紧闭双唇，后来才放松下来接受温柔的亲吻，克拉克紧闭着眼努力不去想这会是最后离别的吻。

「求你了，让我留在你身边，让我帮助你，就算只是让你知道我会陪你也好。」布鲁斯低头看着自己的大腿，不再响应克拉克轻柔吻在他额发的动作。

「原谅我。」

克拉克还来不及疑惑，一阵天旋地转，他的脸就和柔软的床单来了个亲密接触，太过快速地动作让克拉克完全反应不过来，他趴在床上双手被压在背后，他楞了几秒才发现，布鲁斯使用对犯人的擒拿术压制了他，他使劲挣脱却丝毫无法撼动对方，明明自己的力气和体重都比布鲁斯还要大。身上的人抽出趴着的人放在裤子口袋里的手机，这让克拉克更用力得挣扎起来，布鲁斯把他们所有通联纪录和讯息都删去，这时他看见克拉克在自己睡觉时偷拍的自拍，他从不知道自己能睡得这么安稳，就像在克拉克的怀里一切烦恼都无法侵扰，的确，那天是他这几年睡得最好的一晚，而今噩梦再次找上门，他不能眼睁睁看着克拉克也被拖进梦魇中。布鲁斯把清空讯息后一片空白的手机画面丢还到被压在床上的脸旁，「看，克拉克，你连我都没有办法抵抗，你要怎么对付那些恶棍？」布鲁斯静静地压着克拉克，看见对方充满愤怒的表情，「听着，你可以找到比我好太多的人，大都会是个好城市，你可以在这里找到个好男人和他相爱结婚。」布鲁斯放开人站到床尾，克拉克维持着姿势动也不动。「你很快就会忘记这段悲惨的恋爱，自由自在地活着。」布鲁斯拎起自己的外套走到门边，克拉克看到走廊的光线照进房间。「祝你幸福。」

布鲁斯关上门，房间再次归于黑暗，只剩下克拉克闷在棉被里面的啜泣声。

 

\--TBC


	10. Chapter 10

「天啊，兄弟你还好吗？」中午警察餐厅里，巴里和亨利有些担心得看着对桌失魂落魄的克拉克，他已经这样好几天了，任谁都看得出来他遭受了一些挫折，如果依照前阵子的话题来推敲，他也许是失恋了。

「唔？」克拉克从他那盘早就被捣烂的餐点中抬头，看见朋友们忧心的表情，「没事，应该快要好了。」他拿出手机看着布鲁斯的号码，克拉克从小就是个过目不忘的人，就算布鲁斯把他的号码删掉，也早就背起来了，他甚至可以默写出哪一天哪一刻布鲁斯传了什么讯息给他。但现在那些都不重要了，如果布鲁斯不想要这段感情，他留着这些回忆也只是徒增悲伤。

那天布鲁斯离开以后，克拉克一个人躺在漆黑的空间中，闭上眼回想布鲁斯和自己度过的，平淡无奇却让人无比满足的一天。他明白这世界就是那么复杂，就算他们要求的那么少，现实中还是有那么多事情让他们无法拥有幸福。就拿现在来说，哥谭持续发生着可怕的事情，餐厅无差别攻击事件只是开端，到处都有公开出柜的同志在大街上被突击，甚至有的歹徒持枪破门伤害在家的同性恋，许多哥谭警员在交战过程中受伤，哥谭已经在向外请求调派警力，但其他地区也很怕被波及，被调派的不是最年轻没有经验的菜鸟，就是队上最常犯错的胡涂鬼，这对现在一团混乱的哥谭一点帮助都没有，反而让警察办事不利的形象越来越加深。克拉克很担心布鲁斯，但他不知道自己过去帮他是不是好事，也许他只会让布鲁斯更加心烦。

克拉克失魂落魄得回到宿舍，他从被布鲁斯甩掉那一天起就这样行尸走肉，重复着上班下班，就只是这个城市的一个小齿轮，毫不起眼，每天一样的旋转着，明天也是。

「克拉克！」

他在要拐弯上楼前，被充满朝气的女声喊住，他回头看到了玛吉太太，抱着相当重的盆栽，克拉克赶紧上前帮她提起重物，跟着一路回到了花店，玛吉太太让克拉克坐在店里面的沙发上，为他冲了一杯热可可。

「最近都没看到你，你还好吗?」

玛吉太太歪头看看克拉克，年轻男孩的年纪和她的儿子相仿，以一个母亲或者一个女人的直觉，她知道克拉克失恋了，克拉克盯着可可上不断旋转的泡泡，终于开口。

「我失恋了，我喜欢的人希望我们暂时不要见面，不，正确来说他一直都没有真正接受我，我不知道他曾遇到过什么事，但他似乎很难接受一段新的感情，我没有自信可以解开他的心结。」玛吉太太坐到他对面，「我以为那天你拿着三十朵玫瑰就已经让他清楚你的心意了。」

「不。」

克拉克沮丧得要命，「他退了十朵给我，说我是十全十美的好好先生，祝我生活完美。他根本不接受我的爱。」可是玛吉太太听到却露出了欣然地微笑，「所以他留下了二十朵。」克拉克不解的点点头，好像忽然发现什么却又不那么明白。

「此情不渝，永远爱你，这是二十朵玫瑰的花语。克拉克，他希望你永远爱他。」克拉克就像是从乌云后面露出笑容的太阳，「真的？！所以他.........」但那开心也是只是瞬间的事，克拉克的表情马上又被沮丧笼罩，「但是他这次是真的不想跟我见面了，他最后祝福我找到一个人结婚，过上幸福快乐的生活。那些他一个人根本应付不来的状况，他也不愿意我与他共同承担，也许他真的一点也不需要我。」克拉克很沮桑，他并不是特别自恋的认为，自己一定能够帮布鲁斯或是成为对方的支柱，可是不被需要让他感觉自己在这个感情中可有可无。就跟以往的那些经历一样，或许恋爱也不是人生中那么重要的事，它美好而让人欲罢不能，但克拉克也不是没有恋爱不行。

「克拉克！！」玛吉太太一把抓住克拉克的手，「从我认识你那一天起就知道，你最棒的地方就是你的积极和正面，你想也许对方不是真的想离开你，而是不知道要怎么把握幸福，他也许因为受过伤害而对感情小心翼翼，不敢随便让自己陷进去。祝福你也是他很爱你，希望你获得更好的。不论真实状况为何，真正的是你怎么想，你是否想要放弃他？」

克拉克点点头，是的，从小马莎就教导他，在事情还没有走向坏结局之前，他都应该往好方面去想，事情就不那么糟了。他的确放弃过很多恋情，因为他在对象的眼中看见了对恋爱的自暴自弃，同性恋之间是不会有结果的，他们总是先入为主的这样想。可是布鲁斯不同，他还是能看见布鲁斯对自己的渴求。也许就是那双拒绝他，又同时带着挣扎与悲伤的蓝眼睛，让克拉克没办法轻易放弃。

克拉克一面下定决心要去找布鲁斯，一面想到一件很重要的事，他有点紧张又谨慎的坐直了身体，看着玛吉太太。「我觉得我应该要告诉您。」克拉克紧张地吞了口口水，「我是一个同性恋，而且我一直以来所说的对象都是个比我大的男人。」克拉克不想要再逃避，如果因为他和布鲁斯立场不同而没办法更加接近，那他想要慢慢尝试与布鲁斯站在同样的位子。

没想到玛吉太太没有露出太多惊讶的表情，反而带着些许愧疚的态度，「我知道，克拉克，很抱歉我不是故意窥探你的隐私，但是那一天他一个陌生男人深夜站在我店前，我就在楼上多注意了一下.......没想到撞见你们.........」玛吉太太看起来很抱歉。

「您不感到惊讶吗?我是同性恋这件事。」玛吉太太摇摇头，「我确实惊讶，因为你不曾跟我提过你是，所以当我知道的时候当然吃惊，可是这没有改变你在我心中的模样，我看见的克拉克就是一个天真善良的孩子，跟你喜欢谁没有关系。」玛吉太太伸手摸了摸克拉克的头，「我知道你们会比其他人辛苦，可是你也要相信，有很多人会祝福你们的，你们没有做坏事，为什么大家要不喜欢你们？」

克拉克笑了，这跟他对布鲁斯说过的一样，也许因为他也是同性恋的一份子，所以就算他这样鼓励布鲁斯，也会犹豫怀疑自己相信的是否正确。但听到一个才认识不久的人这样说，他终于放心下来，这世界还是如他想象的一般美好。

克拉克跟玛吉太太道谢，准备回到宿舍，他下定决心要去哥谭找布鲁斯，告诉他这个世界不是他想的那样糟糕，玛吉太太和很多人都会祝福他们，也要告诉他自己不会放弃。

「克拉克。」在克拉克要离开店门口前，玛吉太太叫住了他，「加油！！」

 

克拉克一直在思考要该怎么跟布鲁斯碰面。

他甚至可以想象得到自己一股脑儿跑到哥谭警局，被毫不留情地当作陌生人，甚至可能惹怒布鲁斯，这样只会让事情变得更加糟糕。

克拉克紧锁眉头得思考着，甚至没有注意到两个同事正在大声呼喊他。

「哦，我的天啊，克拉克根本不关心我们。」亨利、巴里和克拉克三人正坐在一家吵杂地餐厅中，被约出来跟哥儿们聚餐的克拉克却完全沈浸在自己的思考中。

「哦，是的，亨利，我太难过了，他心中只有他的女孩儿。」巴里和亨利两人用夸张的语气故作委屈。

「不过我说真的，克拉克，你这样也不是办法，以后我们走了你要怎么办啊？」巴里在克拉克的面前用手掌晃了晃。

「……什么？」克拉克捕捉到了关键词，抬头看向两位好友，「啊！你果然没有在听！你完全没听到我们两个要调职的事吧！」亨利无奈得抱怨，克拉克这周太心不在焉了，有时连公告都没有注意到。「调职！？你们要去哪里？」克拉克激动得站了起来。

「哥谭啊！他们那边太多警察受伤，请求大都会调派警力过去，局长说对方要求了调查能力比较好的，所以巴里被指定过去，而我……是因为成绩在同梯中最差，又是菜鸟，所以才被指派了。」亨利翻了个白眼垮下肩膀，毕竟现在哥谭那么危险，除了巴里是被指定的，根本不会有人想要过去，巴里倒是一轻松自在，他咬着薯条，戳了戳亨利，说他们至少可以互相照应，「我才不想去呢，哥谭那么危险，而且我在这边也有女朋友啊，搬过去之后要见面多不方便啊……」亨利委屈的趴在桌上，本来跟女朋友的关系就没那稳了，这时候调职不是摆明要他恢复单身嘛！

这时克拉克激动地抓住亨利，「我跟你换！亨利！我可以帮你去哥谭！」

 

\-- TBC


	11. Chapter 11

CH-11

「这真是太好了！」

佩里局长在大都会警局办公室里大声嚷嚷，手里拿着两迭文件。

「别的城市调派的警力都是最差的那个，而我居然调了局里最顶尖的两人。」他略显愤怒地把数据摔在克拉克和巴里面前的桌上。「肯特，我知道你是个滥好人，但因为好心特地跑去危险的地方，可不是一件好习惯。」佩里回到自己局长办公室后，巴里和克拉克各自拿起一份文件。当他们翻到本次同性恋攻击事件负责警员时，克拉克瞇起了眼睛，正如他所料，布鲁斯应该就是为了这次的事件把自己推开。

「哇！布鲁斯韦恩！？是我想象的那个人吗？」巴里发出惊呼，同样看着负责人数据的部分，「巴里你认识布.....韦恩先生？」「说认识也不对，我只是知道他。当时家父也是警察，所以略有耳闻，大约五年前布鲁斯韦恩是哥谭很有名的警察，他简直是个传说，听说曾经靠一己之力瓦解一个黑帮势力，也常常一个人卧底侦查，破了很多大案件，甚至因为他的神出鬼没，总在对方注意到他之前就消失在黑暗中而有－黑暗骑士，和哥谭蝙蝠的称号喔！」 克拉克想象和蝙蝠一样的布鲁斯，不禁笑了出来，不过又发现了刚刚巴里讲的话中有一丝不对劲。

「你说约五年前？那后来他怎么了?」巴里摇了摇头，「我也不清楚，只知道当初发生了什么事情，有人说他受伤有人谣传他死了，但就是再也没有听见他的消息，连我都以为他不再做警察了。」

接下来他们俩人开始准备交接的事宜，巴里对于调职看起来很兴奋，就好像要参加偶像见面会那样，克拉克却很紧张，因为他知道，那个偶像不会给他好看地脸色。

 

布鲁斯来到哥谭警局地下诺大的证物室，门口一个无所事事的女警看到他时站了起来，并在看到布鲁斯的脸时小小地害羞了一下。布鲁斯对她礼貌地笑了下点点头，进到一排一排的架子中，寻找当年的证物。

在这空旷的空间小小的声音都能够捕捉，他听见刚刚门口的年轻女警在跟别人交谈。

「刚刚有个很帅的前辈进去了！」

「喔，你说布鲁斯韦恩？妳别妄想了吧，他这么帅，而且我听说他是一个同性恋喔！」

「真的？太可惜了吧........我不是歧视同性恋喔！！我也很支持同性恋的，但就是觉得这样的帅哥是同性恋太可惜了吧？真糟蹋了。」

「哈哈哈哈就算他不是同性恋也轮不到妳啦！不过现在同性恋可是被攻击的目标，我们还是离他远一点吧？以免被波及。」

「哈啰。」

布鲁斯不知不觉站在了她们的背后，他露出了非常亲切地笑容。「我找完了，也把要带出去的证物登记好啰！需要检查吗？」年轻女警有些心虚而手忙脚乱地看完摊在桌上的证物，让布鲁斯离开了。

 

妳一边说着歧视的话，一边说妳并不会歧视。

 

布鲁斯没有把这句话说出口，只是看着面面相觑的女孩们进了电梯。

布鲁斯来到哈尔的病房，对方正侧躺着玩掌上游戏机。

「喔！布鲁斯，天啊！我快无聊死了！我为什么还不能出院？子弹打到的地方只剩下被蚊子咬一样的感觉了，可以放我出去了吗？」哈尔一看到布鲁斯就哀嚎起来，他被关在这里好几周了，每天看着新闻发生的那些事他就很急，想赶快出去痛扁那些混蛋。布鲁斯没有答腔，他只是把咖啡放在一旁，拉了椅子到床边。

「就算你不想出院，你也要开始忙了。」布鲁斯把调查报告丢了两份给他，哈尔边喝咖啡一边看资料，却发现了一丝不对劲，「布鲁斯.....这两份报告都是你写的吗？可是他们有很多地方不同。」布鲁斯点点头，没错，这就是问题所在，虽然是两份相同的报告，却有相当多不同之处，其中一份被删减更动了内容，一份是布鲁斯交出去的版本，一份是上头拿到的，很显然有些内容为了不让上头知道，中途被修改了。

「也就是说我们警局里面有内贼。」布鲁斯慢慢地翻找着自己的文件夹，哈尔皱起眉头，「所以，这次事件有我们自己人参与是吗？话又说回来你怎么拿到上面那一版本的报告的？这应该只有高层才会看到吧？」布鲁斯耸耸肩无所谓得表示，不过是骇了一个长官的计算机，因为他常开色情网站，这让哈尔大笑了几声。

「而且不只这样，我怀疑这跟五年前的事件有关连。」布鲁斯说的这句话让哈尔皱起眉头，实际上，五年前哈尔还没有进入警局，他是和布鲁斯搭档后知道这件事，私下调查后才略知一二，但很多细节只有当事人布鲁斯清楚。

「为什么这样想？」根据哈尔的记忆，五年前不是现在这样大规模的攻击事件，而是针对个人的绑架案，两起事件没有太多共同点，布鲁斯点点头，拿出两张扑克牌，那是小丑牌并且都用红色颜料画了大大的笑容，只是一张很新另一张已经老旧破损，「你看过我原本的调查报告，你就知道这是什么。但这两张都是我私下保存的，一张是五年前我留下来的，一张是餐厅事件我搜索犯人后发现的，实际上每一个犯人衣服夹层里面都有，我也有作为证物附给调查组，但我今天去查，不管是五年前还是餐厅事件的证物，小丑卡却都不见了。」很明显这些攻击事件都是同一人在幕后煽动，同志攻击事件不一定来自同样的组织，却应该都接触过这个人，并且警局里有内奸在帮助他消除证据。

布鲁斯把卡片收起来，沉默了半晌，「哈尔，我请求上面调派其他城市的警察过来帮忙调查只是障眼法，他们有可能也是奸细，所以我们要做假调查给他们看，真正的部分我负责演戏，你背后调查。」哈尔皱了皱眉，「演什么戏？」

「反正我本来就是他的目标，也是警局里面公开出柜的同性恋，我要用我的身分引出警局内贼。他们现在的做法就是打压同性恋，我只要高调一点就会变成眼中钉，也许那个人不会上钩，但对LGBT族群有仇视心态的人，很快就会露出狐狸尾巴，只要一点点线索就可以顺着摸到最上面了。」

「只要你男朋友没有意见，愿意配合你，就没有问题。」哈尔耸耸肩，布鲁斯的表情却忽然沉了下来。

「我和他分手了。」

「哈？！」哈尔发出一声惊呼，「你怎么可以！？........不对！？那你是想要怎样演戏啊？」

布鲁斯好像不是自己失恋一样，面无表情地说，「这种危险的事不需要牵扯别人，我一个人也可以。总之，我需要你在背后帮我追查针对我的动态，联系外人的局内人士，我会慢慢缩小范围。至于一个人演戏，自己讲讲电话就可以了。」

哈尔撇撇嘴，布鲁斯那么聪明，他肯定知道唱独脚戏，很容易就会露出马脚，他不懂布鲁斯为什么总是不愿意找人帮忙。

「也许，我..........可以跟你演？」

哈尔非常不确定地提出了意见，当然，因为他是一个地道的直男，自己和布鲁斯演情侣会多么别扭，他完全可以想象，但还是不能让搭档自己成为标靶。

「不了。」布鲁斯拿起包包起身就要走，「你可是还要交女朋友的人，因为一个案件搭上一辈子不值得。」布鲁斯出门前转头对哈尔说「明天就是大都会支持调派过来的日子，我帮你办好出院手续了，今天回去好好准备吧。」

 

今天是大都会警察调职过来的日子，哈尔却觉得这是人生最尴尬的时刻，说好调派过来的陌生人还有可能是奸细呢？

他们四个人尴尬地站着，布鲁斯露出哈尔这辈子看过最假的僵硬笑容，把手伸向巴里，巴里真诚地想跟布鲁斯握手，但又同时感受到了奇妙的气氛，而露出带点害怕和胆怯的笑脸，战战兢兢得跟布鲁斯握手，就好像那只手握了就会爆炸。

哈尔则是看着自己的搭档，又看看站在自己对面却完全没在看自己的人，对方露出明明是笑容，却满满爱意和执着表情地看着布鲁斯，这个人俨然就是布鲁斯那个年轻小男友。哈尔基于礼貌还是很尴尬地伸出了手，「你好，我是哈尔．乔丹。」对方总算转过头看向他，露出正常而客套的笑容。

 

「你好，克拉克．肯特。」

 

\--TBC


	12. Chapter 12

CH12

布鲁斯完全无视了克拉克。  
等哈尔和巴里握手交换介绍后，布鲁斯立刻转身走回了警局，完全对着巴里介绍，这么明显得气氛连巴里都发现了，而频频转头看看自己的搭档，毕竟他真没有看过克拉克这么僵硬的笑容。  
中午吃饭时，克拉克维持着僵硬地笑容，说要跟布鲁斯谈事情把他找了出去。巴里有些紧张，压低音量问哈尔，「乔丹先生，.....应该不是我的错觉？我觉得他们两个之间有问题？」哈尔咬了一口汉堡，摇摇头，只希望他们不要打起来，不论是布鲁斯的攻击力还是那位肯特的身材，打起来肯定要有人挂彩或是有东西要被破坏。「叫我哈尔吧，他们的事我们管不了。」

布鲁斯把克拉克带进自己的办公室，一锁上门就发出怒吼。  
「你到底有什么毛病，你是听不懂人话？还是你讲的得是别国语言？我叫你他妈别再跟我联络，你却直接调到我工作的地方？」克拉克却比他想象得还要冷静，他咬着自己的下唇，在布鲁斯骂完后沉默了一会儿。  
「我想清楚了，布鲁斯，我并不是你的所有物，我能为自己做决定。正如你送我的那句话，自由自在的活着，所以我认真思考的答案是，你遇到了困难而我同样身为警察可以尝试帮助你，或是帮助那些正在受苦的人，所以我来了。」  
布鲁斯不可思议得看着克拉克，他不认为自己有什么需要帮助的，也不知道克拉克到底为什么要对自己那么执着，布鲁斯泄气地靠在桌上摇摇头。  
「克拉克，如果你是为了案件那我欢迎你，但若你是为了我而来，那你大可不必，以你的条件你可以找到太多比我好的人。」  
克拉克看着不愿意跟自己沟通的人，静静地说，「至少你可以相信我。如果案件有需要我帮忙的请告诉我吧。」克拉克礼貌地对布鲁斯点点头，转身离开了房间。  
他在走廊上遇到了哈尔，「乔丹先生。」「叫我哈尔，你和布鲁斯讲话太大声了，注意这里是公共场合。」哈尔走上前去拍拍克拉克的肩膀，「虽然布鲁斯没有对你说，不过欢迎你来到哥谭警局。」

布鲁斯虽然因为克拉克擅自来到这里而气得不得了，除了任务需要从不跟他交谈，但哈尔却很庆幸来到这里与他们合作的是巴里和克拉克，毕竟布鲁斯虽然总是一脸愤怒，还是好好地把他们编排进了调查工作中，而不是拒他们于千里之外，除了工作可以比较轻松之外，哈尔也不喜欢猜忌自己同伴的感觉。只是调查内贼的事情，布鲁斯还是要求哈尔对新搭档们保密，划分在他们两人私下的调查中。

「布鲁斯，你信任肯特吗？」  
钓出内鬼的任务并不顺利，布鲁斯把外套摔在办公室沙发上，一边打开易拉罐咖啡，听到哈尔这么问时，皱眉看着搭档。  
「我信任克拉克，我调查过他的所有背景，还有交友环境，而且他是大都会警校当届首席毕业生，所以不管是能力或是为人我都可以担保。当然，巴里也是。」布鲁斯看见同僚那一脸了然于心的表情，有些恼羞的补上一句，「对，还有我私下跟他相处过的关系！」哈尔点点头，「所以啦，既然我们现在进行得那么不顺利，你有没有想过要让肯特帮......」  
「我警告你，绝对不准告诉他们。」  
布鲁斯黑着脸，一瞬间凑到哈尔面前，他看起来严肃而愤怒，让哈尔一秒噤声，「这是我们哥谭的事，不要随便把人牵扯进来，而且你很清楚，这不只是任务，严重的话会改变他人对他的观感。如果你还在乎就不要毁了一个人。」  
布鲁斯拿起自己的外套，气冲冲得离开了休息室。

结束了好几天扑空埋伏地点后，克拉克有些沮丧得坐在休息间。  
除了没办法有效阻止攻击事件，和布鲁斯完全没有拉近距离，也让他感到疲惫和伤感。  
哈尔看见休息室里面，肯特正低着头坐在里面沙发上休息，他走进去买了两杯咖啡，一杯克拉克。  
「虽然这样问有点唐突。」哈尔在只有他们两人的休息间首先开口了，「但我想要问一下，你目前还是在追布鲁斯吗？」克拉克看起来有些激动，瞬间抬头看着哈尔，哈尔甚至在那眼神中看到了些许敌意，「喔，不，你冷静一点，我是身为布鲁斯朋友而问的，不要误会我。」克拉克才软下了态度。  
「嗯，虽然布鲁斯说案件结束前，希望不要我跟他联络，我却擅自跑了过来。因为，我总觉得他好像要去做一些危险的事情，就算他真的不想跟我在一起好了，我也希望可以帮助他。」克拉克眼神坚定地看着前方，他已经下定决心，如果布鲁斯不是因为不爱了的理由，就不能够把他甩开。  
哈尔观察着克拉克，最近一起出任务的过程中，他能感受出克拉克对布鲁斯是真心的，于是他点点头，对克拉克说，「虽然他叫我千万他妈的不要告诉你，不过既然你正在追求他，我作为＂伙伴＂，应该要帮你一把，明天他会去酒吧，如果你不想要丢失＂机会＂就好好把握。」碍于在公共空间隔墙有耳，哈尔只能尽量的给克拉克提示，如果他够聪明只要自己看就会明白他的意思。  
哈尔站起身随手一抛，咖啡罐顺利投进了回收桶中，「下班后转角那间很多警察会去的酒吧。」克拉克感激地对哈尔点点头，哈尔要离开休息室前，在门口停了下来，用比方才还要严肃得表情回头，「听着，克拉克，如果你抱着半吊子的心态就不要介入，如果你要站在布鲁斯那一边就要贯彻，不要让我后悔帮你。」哈尔游移视线盯着眼前的地板，「他已经遇过太多糟糕的事情，不要再成为另外一个伤害他的人。」

隔天布鲁斯很早就对巴里和克拉克说，今天的任务到这里，要两个人回家去，克拉克看到了哈尔示意的眼神，于是他换了衣服先到转角酒吧对面的餐厅等待，而敏锐的巴里也注意到了克拉克地神情不对，硬是跟着来了，在克拉克支支吾吾地解释下，决定要一起前往。  
哈尔和布鲁斯在天色完全暗下来后，穿着便服走进酒吧。大都会二人组也赶紧跟了进去，然而克拉克没有预料到这酒吧并不是很大，只是一个吧台包围着几桌散客，加上个位数的包厢。于是他们两人走进去的瞬间，就被布鲁斯看见了。布鲁斯站在吧台边用不易察觉的惊讶表情，看着那两个像是要去读书馆却走错路的年轻男孩，震惊不到半秒，他回头用相当愤怒而责难地表情看着哈尔。  
克拉克和巴里识相地拿着酒，走到了离布鲁斯最远的包厢座位坐了下来，他左右张望，果然看到了酒吧里面有很多的警察，大家都穿着休闲的便服互相聊天，甚至有几个漂亮女警拿着酒杯跑来向克拉克他们搭话。即便那些女孩有着火辣身材，克拉克的眼神还是不断飘向布鲁斯，他穿着一席轻便的条纹西装，里面的浅蓝色衬衫钮扣开到胸口，贴身的西装裤很好的修饰着布鲁斯的长腿，还有臀部......  
克拉克有些害羞地低头，不难察觉自己的脸颊已经烧红，他从没看过布鲁斯穿这么随兴性感的衣服。  
这时一个漂亮女警搂上布鲁斯的腰，「喔，布鲁斯，我有时候都怀疑你的腰比我还要细。」对方用画着鲜艳指甲油的手，划过布鲁斯裸露的胸膛一直到锁骨，而布鲁斯也调笑着搂上对方的细腰，克拉克觉得自己快要把玻璃杯的握把给握断，旁边女孩说地话，他一点也没有听进去，只是专心地读着布鲁斯的嘴唇，「怎么样？你都这么久没有伴侣了？要不要试试看女生？也许你会发现真正属于自己的天堂。」女人凑近布鲁斯小小声地说，而布鲁斯则是瞇起眼睛笑了笑，「喔，亲爱的，你知道我对你男朋友还比较有兴趣。他的胸看起来比妳的还要可口。」  
女警推开布鲁斯看起来有些不高兴，但随后扬起了笑容，转头对后面那桌的男人喊，「嘿，乔伊，给你介绍男朋友。」后来来了一些已经喝得醉醺醺的男人，其中一个搭上女警的肩膀，克拉克有看过他，他是另外一队的队长。  
「喔，这不是我们局里面大红人布鲁斯吗！」对方醉意十足的大笑，「从没看你来酒吧，干嘛？忍不住寂寞来找男人吗？那我劝你去Gay吧！」因为对方嚷嚷的声音和现下最敏感的话题，许多人都停止聊天看向他们。  
布鲁斯装作困扰得左顾右盼，「唔，没办法啊，乔伊，你知道现在很多Gay吧都关起来避风头了，就算有开也没人敢去。就让我在这里喝杯酒吧？我没有要找男人的意思啊。」对方没有因此罢手，反而因为布鲁斯用了恳求的语气，有了一种优越感，「我可不这么认为，为了我们大家的人生安全，你还是滚回家吧，运气好可以用网络交友网站找到一个胖大叔当炮友。」  
布鲁斯看起来很害怕地举起双手，「嘿，我很抱歉刚刚跟依芙开玩笑，我没有要惹事，你也没必要这样大声嚷嚷，我到旁边喝酒总行了吧？」布鲁斯拿起酒杯，对身边的哈尔点点头，正要往旁边走，「哈，还说只是喝酒我看你根本就是来约会的吧？你是不是跟哈尔在交往啊？」布鲁斯这时换上了一贯的严肃表情看着对方，「不，我没有在跟他交往，我们只是同事。希望你不要误会。」  
乔依被布鲁斯锐利的眼神吓了一跳，但为了不要输布鲁斯的气焰，乔伊结结巴巴故作强势的大声说，「说的也是，我记得哈尔曾为了跟你撇清关系在办公室公然说过自己绝对不是同性恋吧？当然，我看就连同性恋也不想跟你再一起，只要跟你亲近一点就是公开出柜了，哈，真是可悲，我怎么会觉得你有人要。」这时反而是哈尔激动得站了起来，如果布鲁斯没有阻止他，可能早就冲上去揍对方的脸，哈尔觉得这太过了，就算布鲁斯是为了要再一次掀起自己是同性恋的话题，也不需要用伤害自己的方式，他知道其他桌也有老同事也为了乔伊的话而愤怒，但一方面想要帮布鲁斯说话，一方面又很怕被卷入，毕竟现在同性恋话题太敏感了。  
乔伊看布鲁斯铁青着脸阻挡哈尔，这让他获得很大的满足毕竟在警局里面布鲁斯的表现一直都比他好，甚至好几次纠正他犯的低级错误，站在一旁的依芙反倒看起来有些害怕，她并不是真想给布鲁斯难堪，实际上她只是想给布鲁斯小小的教训，却没想到事情变得一发不可收拾。  
乔伊完全被冲昏了头他一把抓住依芙的手，无视她想要阻止自己继续失控的发言，「难道我有说错吗？你有男朋友的话敢不敢像我这样带他出来？不敢吗？哈！那是不可能的，我记得那是谁.....？？阿瑟？对！就是阿瑟，你以前的男友！就是受不了才逃离你的吧？」  
哈尔直接摔碎手上的酒杯，他没想到有人能无耻的拿别人的创伤说嘴，就算布鲁斯再怎么阻止自己或是为了任务他都没办法忍了。  
说这时那时快，有人率先抓住乔伊的手腕，醉醺醺的人转头，看见从大都会调来的年轻人，「不好意思，你扯痛了你的女朋友。」克拉克面无表情地，看着乔伊掐着自己女朋友的手掌，稍微发力就让对方的哀嚎着松开了手，乔伊弯腰抱着自己的手看向克拉克，因为角度和克拉克的身高让对方看起来高大而严肃，他不带一丝情绪的表情此时震摄了乔伊。

「听着，我认为在爱之中最重要的是尊重，如果布鲁斯不希望公布恋情，那么他的另外一半就会尊重他。而我相信布鲁斯也是是为了保护而选择沉默，他跟你不同，不会拿自己的另一半当炫耀的物品。」

克拉克说完直勾勾得看着布鲁斯，全酒吧的人都安静地盯着他们。  
半晌后克拉克跟吧台要了冰块和湿巾，分别帮乔伊和依芙的手冰敷包扎。  
而布鲁斯已经甩门离开了酒吧，留下大家窃窃私语地观察克拉克。

完蛋了，布鲁斯心想。

\--TBC


	13. Chapter 13

CH13  
布鲁斯怒气冲冲地到家，当他把西装外套摔在椅背上时，滑出来的手机在地上响个不停，而屏幕上显示的人正是布鲁斯要找的。  
「布鲁斯你听我说，关于今天晚上……」电话一接通对方就赶紧开口，彷佛很怕布鲁斯把电话挂断。  
「你现在在哪里？」布鲁斯压抑着情绪，冷冷地问。  
「我在家里了，放心，我身边没有别人。」  
「谁知道你会不会跟今天晚上一样蠢！？我告诉过你不要把计划告诉他们两个！！」布鲁斯几乎在对着电话怒吼。  
「嘿！布鲁斯，我不是好玩才把事情告诉那个菜鸟！我是认真的考虑过，你告诉过我要适时自己判断状况不是吗？」哈尔有些底气不足地反驳，他虽然早做好布鲁斯看到克拉克在那里会生气的准备，但他没想到那个傻大个儿会来个这么闪亮的登场。  
「所以你的判断就是叫肯特淌这个浑水？」  
「不，我其实也没想到他这么带种……但首先我知道你相信他，而且这个月自己也好好观察了他，并且知道他的底细，那么现在布鲁斯你需要帮忙，他就是最好的选择。」  
「我说过我自己可以。」布鲁斯冷冷地说，他讨厌无法掌握的事情，本来他可以预测到的变量如今变得更加复杂。  
「不，我不这么认为！布鲁斯，你没办法跟一个不存在的男友演戏，也许你很擅长观察人心，也可以在小地方伪装自己有恋人这件事，但终究没有实际的事件让他们捕风捉影，而且……你成为目标的时候得有人在你身边支持。」布鲁斯坐在床缘按着自己的额头，他知道哈尔在担心自己，实际上执行任务本来就应该要两人一起，如果有意外状况时才能随机应变，这是身为警察再基础不过的常识。  
「而且布鲁斯，不是只有你对于攻击事件感到着急，我同样希望这可以赶快结束，相信肯特他们也相同，就算是利用我们，你也要为了那些正在受苦的人想想。」哈尔的语气严肃起来，现在的局势的确没有办法让布鲁斯继续慢慢布局，他们需要有效激起对方情绪的方案。  
「……现在也没办法了，让我想想要怎么跟肯特解释。」布鲁斯没好气地对电话说，静静挂掉手机。  
摔进自己的床里，他当然知道自己的独角戏效果有限，这就是他今晚必须在公众场合挑衅的原因，越多人看到越好，虽然这同时也让风险变高，他等于把自己放在明处让暗处地敌人狙击。然而他还是不喜欢把别人扯进来，那甚至会毁了克拉克。他知道克拉克只要自己开口要求肯定会愿意，但这么年轻的他会明白这个意义吗？  
布鲁斯闭上眼，许久之后起身来到书桌，打开计算机。

今天上班，克拉克还没到警局就已经注意到了大家的目光，许多人在他背后窃窃私语，他知道他们在说些什么，但他一点也不在意。  
「克拉克！」巴里抱着一盒甜甜圈用肩膀撞击克拉克手臂，当作打招呼的方式。  
「嘿！你有发现今天很多人都在注意你吗？」巴里悄声的对克拉克说，克拉克轻轻的点点头，「那当然，因为你昨天帅毙了，我觉得她肯定爱上你啦。」  
「谁！？」克拉克惊讶得转头看向巴里，拔高了音调尖锐的问。  
「依芙啊！你昨天那样英雄救美可不是帅翻天，我刚刚去茶水间买零食的时候，听到几个女孩谈论你，就像谈论白马王子！」克拉克噘了噘嘴，他一点也不在意哪个女孩私下谈论他，如果可以的话他只希望一个人可以注意到自己……

「肯特，来我的办公室。」

布鲁斯忽然打断他的思绪，非常随意地喊了他，可就这随意地一喊，整个办公室变得鸦雀无声，所有人都漫不经心地做着事情，刻意把动作放轻，生怕错过他们两个人的任何一丝互动。  
「……好的。」克拉克在布鲁斯前脚踏进办公室便起身跟了上去，关上门的那一秒，他彷佛能听到办公室马上开始唧唧喳喳交谈的骚动。  
布鲁斯把一迭纸推到了克拉克的眼前，「这是任务的内容和契约书，我们的任务就是在局里面扮演一对同志情侣，找出目前LGBT攻击事件中为犯人提供协助的内奸。」布鲁斯背对着克拉克，缓慢地给两个人泡了咖啡，眼神从克拉克进来后，就一直没有直视对方。  
「首先你要知道，我们这个任务虽有局长的背书，但还是一个不公开任务，所以我们不能过于高调，我会制造被锁定的目标单独状况下，撞见我们是情侣的事实，而其他时间你就是配合我给你的任务需求，不要有额外举动，那会让我的布局被破坏。”  
克拉克快速阅读着任务条件和规则，终于翻到最后的契约书，坐在对面的布鲁斯只是静静等克拉克发问，然而克拉克却拿起笔就要签字。  
布鲁斯在对方的笔接触到纸前一刻，按住了克拉克的手。  
「你到底有没有搞清楚？你认真看过也考虑过了吗？我不强迫你现在给我回复。」  
克拉克抬起蓝眼睛，终于与布鲁斯的视线对在一起，虽然是布鲁斯给克拉克发任务，但实际上看起来布鲁斯才是被为难的那个，长者眼睛下发青，看起来整晚都没睡，他看过任务书了，布鲁斯肯定是昨天事情发生后打的。  
「我当然想清楚了，我特地调职来就是希望能帮助你，所以一切都是我愿意的。」克拉克坚定地看着，布鲁斯却觉得对方没有明白严重性。  
「不，不，克拉克，你根本不懂，这不是儿戏！虽然只会让目标看见，但首先大家会开始谣传你和我的关系，你几乎就是被贴上了同性恋的卷标，而卷标是怎么样也洗不干净的，更严重一点你会失去正常人的生活。」克拉克在布鲁斯露出担忧的表情时，轻轻地笑了。  
「不，不明白的是你，就算公开出柜又怎么样，我只在乎我爱的人怎么想，而我爱的人不会在意我是不是同性恋。我和我爱的人在一起就是我的正常生活，现在这样必须躲躲藏藏才是不正常不是吗？为什么我们非得由他人定义正常？我们并不会妨碍到他们的人身自由。」克拉克平静地看着对方，他在布鲁斯残忍得要求分开后，想了很久，也许就是因为他没能和布鲁斯站在同样立场，他是一个躲在柜子里面的同志，所以只能被保护，被这个伤痕累累的男人藏着，他不想要这样，他想要保护布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯的惊讶一闪而过，他很快恢复情绪，再次转头逃避克拉克过于坦白直率的目光，「无所谓，最后面的契约书有写到，你所做的都是为了任务，等任务结束可以公开的时候，我会帮你跟大家说明，你跟我的关系只是演戏，也许还是有些人会误会但多少能洗刷你的名声。」布鲁斯用公事公办的口吻对他说，克拉克只能点点头，他不急于一时，只要慢慢让布鲁斯相信自己的真心就行了。  
克拉克再次拿起笔却又在下笔前停顿，布鲁斯也有些地困惑看着他。  
「……那，我可以提条件吗？」布鲁斯皱了皱眉头，基本上这算是一个任务，通常是不会有警官随意加条件之类的，但要把克拉克扯进来，罪恶感让他稍稍的心软。  
「你说吧。」  
「我想要任务以外的亲密接触。」克拉克红着耳根一鼓作气说出来。  
这下布鲁斯的惊讶真是不用观察就能看见，他甚至倒抽一口气。「呃，我……倒是没想到，也许我没办法满足你的，完全的……呃？欲求？但我们能事先商量好你所需要的亲密程度。」布鲁斯打开计算机屏幕，看着就要再就新条件修改一份契约书。  
「不不不，不是的，布鲁斯！」克拉克涨红着脸有些着急，忙乱地挥舞着手。  
布鲁斯误会了，他并不是贪图布鲁斯的身体，「我的意思是，跟以前那样也许一起吃吃饭，也许拥抱彼此，但都是你愿意为主，当然，你不愿意我还是会配合任务的。」布鲁斯挑挑眉头，老实说克拉克真的很奇怪，如果是趁机要求布鲁斯在肉体上满足他，这还比较合理，但他却像是中学生一样渴望那一点点感情连结，布鲁斯叹了一口气，把计算机阖上。  
「好吧，我明白了，你不可以任意跟我接触，这会让任务失败，可是也许能在下班时间见面，也是增加我们交往的可信度。」克拉克的兴奋太明显，就像以前布鲁斯经常看到，当主人说要出去散步时狗狗开心的表情。  
克拉克快速签完字，在布鲁斯赶他出去前又转过来，走向布鲁斯。  
「可以吗？」克拉克笑弯眼睛，轻轻凑近布鲁斯。  
「不可以。」布鲁斯向后退却被克拉克揽着了腰。  
「但是这里没有人！！」布鲁斯再次叹气，答应的点头都还没结束，克拉克就喜孜孜得吻了上来，小男孩式地在布鲁斯嘴唇上轻轻一啄，久违得拥抱让克拉克在对方颈侧磨蹭了一会儿。  
「好了，回去工作。」布鲁斯率先放开对方，推了推克拉克厚实地肩膀。  
克拉克又在他脸颊亲了一口，才笑眯眯地离开了办公室。  
布鲁斯刚刚肯定给克拉克的咖啡加了太多糖，他的吻真的太甜，布鲁斯摇摇头，他们这个任务真是让人担忧啊。

\--TBC


	14. Chapter 14

CH14

他们要进行第一步，布鲁斯将一个人的高调同性恋行为，改为低调的两人交往谣言。

这部分非常简单，毕竟克拉克在酒吧为布鲁斯站出来一事，早就让大家私底下传得沸沸扬扬，再加上克拉克调职过来后，就因为英俊的外表和体贴的个性成为女警们重点关注对象，布鲁斯只需要在听见高跟鞋从走廊过来的声音时，偷偷亲吻克拉克脸颊，一次两次女警们就可以把他们的关系传遍整个哥谭了。

对克拉克来说，这一步骤他都还没计划好怎么开始到就已经完成了。短短几天到处都能听到谈论他和布鲁斯交往的小道消息。

这对克拉克来说不是什么坏事，可以的话他想要告诉每个朋友他和布鲁斯在交往了，但这只是暂时的任务，布鲁斯依旧没有答应这段关系。

他甚至有点羡慕谣传中他们的关系了，有人说布鲁斯每天勾引克拉克，两人淫乱的在办公室里面发生关系，也有人说布鲁斯把年纪小他五岁的男友带回去同居了，这太荒谬了，毕竟他每天都跟巴里一起回到警察宿舍啊。真真假假的传闻满天飞，他们还被局长找了过去，虽然是戈登亲自通过这项秘密任务的，但他还是有些困扰的希望两人可以收敛一点，以免传得太难听破坏了哥谭警局的名声。

 

克拉克来到地下档案室拿布鲁斯要他查询的数据，他在空无一人的书柜间，长叹了一口气。

依照克拉克的个性，其实并不喜欢高调谈恋爱，对他来说两个人互相契合在一起就好，他的朋友或是珍惜的人们知道这段感情也就够了，这样让每个人讨论自己还是会有一些不安，毕竟人多口杂。

他更不喜欢听到有人污蔑布鲁斯，什么在警局里面公然亲热这种事，他根本不想也不会做，要做的话还是回到家里或是私密空间，这样两人都会比较放松不是吗？

 

在克拉克胡思乱想的时候，布鲁斯忽然转进了他所在的通道。

克拉克还来不及问怎么了之前，就被摀住了嘴巴，布鲁斯低声示意克拉克，被他们锁定的主要嫌疑人正要走过来，他们正好在没有人的证物室让他撞见些亲密接触，可以有效激怒对方让他自乱阵脚。

当克拉克听见远方传来脚步声时，布鲁斯已经把他撞到了书架上。「布、布鲁斯！」

「嘘，小声点，小男孩，就算这里很少人我们还是小声一点。」布鲁斯在他的脸颊边狂傲不羁的笑了。

老天，克拉克发誓，这样的布鲁斯绝对是世界性感前几名。布鲁斯的脸贴着他喘息，发出一些让人害羞的笑声，他们的身体贴得那么近，克拉克就要忍不住把人抱在怀里。

「……啊，就是这样，克拉克。」克拉克被耳语撩得脸颊都要烧起来了，也许现在偷偷亲他一口也没有关系？他只要稍微转头就可以亲吻布鲁斯的鬓发，近距离闻到布鲁斯的味道，让他想起那些他们曾经亲密的时刻。

 

第一次骑在自己身上的韦恩教官，衬衫敞开，一丝不苟的头发，落下了些许的发丝，他忘记有没有跟布鲁斯说他很香这件事，也许他喝醉的时说了，也许没有，但在那个酒吧第一次凑近布鲁斯时，布鲁斯对他而言就有一种说不出的吸引力，好像他连汗水都是香醇的美酒，他只差没有沿着布鲁斯沉浸在欲望中的脸颊，一路舔舐到他的发丝。

 

就在克拉克几乎要吻到对方黑发时，布鲁斯退开了。

他的表情与方才的诱惑与沉溺于喘息不同，警官长期训练出来的敏锐，专注在偷听者的动向，直到确认对方已经离开这个空间后，才放松下来，布鲁斯回过神想告诉克拉克他配合得很好，却在看见对方羞红的脸与无法忽视的生理反应时，跟着对方一起尴尬了起来。

 

克拉克不自然的拉扯自己紧绷的裤子，清清沙哑的喉咙，想要问布鲁斯接下来怎么办，却在下个瞬间被揪住衣领，布鲁斯重新把他撞到铁架上，凶猛的亲吻着克拉克，不断加深这个一发不可收拾的深吻，下流的水声在空旷的地下室回荡。

克拉克因为两人真的在空开场合亲热而羞耻但又无法自拔，他搂着布鲁斯的腰，在对方敏感的点上按摩，直到年长的警察腰软了下来

「不，克拉克，不能继续了。」布鲁斯的气息完全被克拉克打乱，他的衬衫被抓皱，头发凌乱，嘴唇被亲吻的红肿，现在谁都可以一眼看出来，他和自己的年轻男友在哪个地方偷偷温存过，布鲁斯稍微整理自己后，意有所指的朝克拉克点点头 。 

「剩下的，你自己解决吧。」布鲁斯就这样离开了，留下克拉克愣在原地，他脱力般蹲下来，把羞红的脸藏进手掌中。

天啊，他错了，只要跟布鲁斯在一起，他就不能拿过去的理论出来，就算是在公共场合，随时都要被别人发现的状态，因为是布鲁斯，他就可以忘却规则，为了他疯狂，过去常听人说爱是一件让人失去理志的事，看来是真的。

 

虽然发生了有点脱序的插曲，不过地下室的事情总算让他们确切掌握了与同性恋攻击事件有关的内奸。

在那之前哈尔和巴里已悄悄给那些关注名单上的人装上窃听，果然听见克拉克和布鲁斯在资料室肆无忌惮的晒恩爱之后，有人按耐不住与主导暴力攻击的组织联系了，也让布鲁斯他们成功骇进了计算机，掌握到一部分数据。唯一麻烦的是，有一名较为有权有势的政治家牵扯在内，如果他们没有十足把握和证据不好对他下手。

虽然每天看着零星的暴力事件发生，他们也想用最快的速度摆平这件事，将人绳之以法，可是他们需要更多的时间来调查，如果能掌握对方确实参与或指使这场流血冲突，不光能让事件落幕，也能使社会动向和大众舆论往反歧视的和平前进。

一想到还要让那些无辜民众，多活在恐惧中一些时日，克拉克握紧双拳，就恨自己没有更强大的力量－那种像是超级英雄一样，能够阻止飞弹与大楼坍塌的力量，无法保护那些只是单纯自由地活着，却被剥夺与伤害的人。

他偷瞄布鲁斯一眼，虽然不知道是什么，但他确定布鲁斯也是曾经受过伤害的人，他身上大大小小的伤口与对于肢体接触的排斥反应都诉说着这个事实。

克拉克不明白，抛开同性恋的身分，他也认为幸福是一件需要非常努力才能得到的事物，然而有些人不愿意争取自己的幸福，反而去阻碍他人好不容易得到的美好，难道是因为看见别人比自己幸福所产生的嫉妒心态吗？

克拉克在布鲁斯注意到他时，对人投去了一个微笑。他希望布鲁斯可以幸福，希望自己可以给布鲁斯幸福。

 

克拉克心情有些低落的整理着文书，一边想着这些让人难过的事情。就连巴里跟他道再见先下班去了都没有发现，当克拉克注意到时，整个警局只剩下今晚当值警员，其他人早离开了办公区域，唯一还透着亮光的，只剩布鲁斯的办公室。

犹豫一会儿，他觉得还是不要去打扰布鲁斯比较好。他拉开椅子拿起外套，和当值警员点了点头打声招呼，就到地下室去牵车，当然，是牵他的脚踏车。

诺大的停车场如今只剩下个位数的车辆，安静得连一滴水落在地面都能够听到。经过空无一人的区域时，他好像听见了稀稀疏疏的声响，若有似无的声音引起了他的关注，克拉克停下脚步，朝声音来源小心翼翼地走去，那是一台黑色的轿车，克拉克一辈子也买不起的那种，声音从车底盘传来，克拉克离车子一段距离，弯下腰想要察看的瞬间，一个瘦小身影钻了出来撞到他身上，虽然克拉克用最快的速度将对方压制在地，但他的手还是流出了潺潺鲜血。

 

\--TBC


	15. Chapter 15

CH15  
布鲁斯伸了个懒腰，想着差不多调查完，该回去的时候，办公室外忽然传出不小的骚动。这个时间有犯人被送进来？为何这么吵杂，难道是什么重大事件吗？一边想一边打开门，就看见当值警察几个人几乎全围在肯特的座位，而被包围的主角正压着手上的绷带。  
「你怎么了！？」布鲁斯跑过去查看克拉克的伤势，还好只是皮肉伤，血差不多止住了。  
「怎么回事?」布鲁斯皱着眉头，看向当值警察，但对方也是摸不着头绪。  
「肯特刚刚下班，跟我道别后到地下室要取自己的自行车，我在监控看见他去察看一辆车，车底忽然有人窜出来，肯特把他压制后呼叫我，我们一起把入侵者抓上来了。」  
「哪一辆车?」布鲁斯冷静地问。  
「黑色奔驰，停在B3的E5。」  
「是我的车。」布鲁斯看起来毫不意外地点了点头。

布鲁斯到关押犯人的地方，对方是一个明显有吸毒的年轻人，面容异常苍白消瘦，眼窝凹陷眼眶泛黑。  
「你是怎么进来的。」布鲁斯拉了张椅子，坐在牢房前静静地问。「有纸条，夹在，这次的，货，里面，他………他说、了……说好的，要给我更多喔。」对方恍神的傻笑着，想到能拿到更多白粉而感到快乐。  
「是吗？纸上说你要做什么，才会有更多毒品？」  
那个人摇头晃脑地喃喃自语，一会儿才说「把、那台车的线剪掉！他们说的、指定的、那条线剪掉！」  
「你知道是谁要你这么做的吗？」  
那个人没有回答问题，忽然暴跳如雷地站起来，用力撞在铁栅栏上。  
「给我！！！说好的！！给我！！」对方疯狂伸出手，为了得到更多烧坏他脑袋的药物而怒吼。  
「最后一个问题，你知道，你把那条线剪掉可能会有人因此而死吗？」年轻人贴着栏杆滑坐到地面，继续碎念着，听见布鲁斯的问题时，迷茫地抬头，看了一眼栅栏外的人。  
「呵呵呵、哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，关我什么事，反正不是我死掉就好了。快给我更多货啊。」

布鲁斯离开了神智不清呵呵大笑的人，拨通电话让哈尔把入侵者的底细查干净，还有他获得毒品的管道，然而果不其然，幕后指使者早做好准备，撤得干干净净甚至把这人所有数据都删除了。  
能做这么彻底的不是黑客就是拥有权力的人，这样一来，就算还没掌握证据也明白是什么样的人在对付他们。  
布鲁斯冷哼一声，不要紧，被洗掉的信息都只是警察范围查不到的表面，私底下的调查”方法”多得是，只要出手了终究会留下蛛丝马迹，他发誓会让躲藏在这之后的家伙付出代价。

布鲁斯把该采证的证据都先备份下来，以免被有心人士抹去痕迹，等到终于把事情忙完时，他才发现为了等他的克拉克，在休息区沙发上睡着了。  
布鲁斯坐到克拉克旁边，轻轻拨弄对方浏海，现在剩下的问题就是克拉克了。  
对方很明显是冲着自己而来，与自己关系最密切的克拉克一定会遭受波及，自己的维安他可以确保，但却不能保证克拉克在自己看不到的时候是否安全，尤其是下班以后。

克拉克感觉到身边人的动静，眨了眨睡眼惺忪地眼睛，对布鲁斯一笑。  
「还好我先发现呢，你没事真是太好了。」布鲁斯的手滑过克拉克脸颊，这个男人明明是受伤的那个，却还是先想着别人。  
虽然布鲁斯不是个信仰虔诚的人，但如果可以的话，他希望上帝可以保佑这个男人获得幸福。

「克拉克，你要不要暂时来住我这里?」

 

「我觉得可以。」  
哈尔和巴里同时点点头。  
次日，在警局留守了一夜的布鲁斯和克拉克等到另外两个搭档来时，讨论了昨晚发生的事，还有布鲁斯最后的提议。  
哈尔认为，反正局里早就传遍他们同居的消息了，让谣言变成现实也没什么大不了，而且现在他们都是目标，保持共同行动是比较好，至少发生突发状况也可以互相照应。  
巴里表示同意，「而且，克拉克也最好不要回去宿舍住了。」巴里拿出手机联机，屏幕上赫然出现克拉克宿舍的寝室，甚至房间外室友走动的声响都可以听见。「昨天布鲁斯通知我后，我用反监控的工具，找到了你房间的窃听器，也联机到了你房间内的针孔摄影机，看来你早就被人给盯上了呢。」布鲁斯点点头，从昨晚直接对他的车下手就知道，肯定不是只有这么个单一事件，对方把证据抹得如此干净就知道是个心思缜密的人。

「只有我这里有吗？如果布鲁斯那里也有怎么办？」  
克拉克困惑得问，为什么这样说起来好像是只有自己被针对。  
「你不知道吗?布鲁斯的所有空间都堪称是最高科技的结晶。」哈尔摇摇头，「布鲁斯本身就对科技很有研究，甚至拿过多次发明奖，他家公司就是这方面的喔。所以完全不需要担心布鲁斯会被人窃听，他有世界最高级的反监控工具啊。甚至该说市面上很多工具都是他研发的或是改自他的产品。」  
克拉克惊讶得张大嘴巴，他从来没有想过布鲁斯还有这一面。  
哈尔看了看吓呆的同事，一边对布鲁斯摇摇头，「所以我就说啦，你根本就不需要来当什么警察，你只要爽爽的躺在家里数钱就够了。大不了你就用自己那些高科技来私法制裁恶人，说不定都比我们这些被绑手绑脚的警察来得有效率。」  
布鲁斯不屑地哼了一声，「科技也没办法把作恶多端的人绳之以法，我再怎么研发高科技，也阻止不了哥谭犯罪巷里面的一颗子弹。」  
克拉克这下从尊敬变成崇拜与有些敬畏，像这样真心为世界付出的人到底有多少呢？布鲁斯有钱有权有爱心有良知，自己一个乡下来的农家子弟，真的配得上这么好的人吗？  
克拉克望向布鲁斯感觉对方好像真的在闪闪发光。  
「你不要用那种眼神看我。」布鲁斯不耐烦得踢了哈尔一脚，这些陈年往事已经很久都不想提起了，自从成为警察后，除了哈尔和戈登局长知道他背景资料，谁也不晓得布鲁斯的身世，毕竟他已经很久没有跟本家连络。  
「我早就不是韦恩企业的经营者了，只是持有股份而已，如果我哪天死了，公司也会自动转到现在CEO的名下。韦恩企业对我来说只是很方便而已，有些警察权限查不出来的我可以自己来。」布鲁斯冷冷一笑，他曾经想过完全放弃韦恩企业，他的发明专利就已经足够他的开销和研究，但发现警察并不全是他想象的那么光明之后，他就知道要掌握更多资源以便不时之需。

「回归正题，所以克拉克你能暂时跟我一起住吗？还是你觉得这样不方便？」也许克拉克这样的年轻人，会喜欢有自己的生活空间。  
「当然好！」克拉克激动地说。昨天晚上布鲁斯提出这个问题时，他想过也许只是布鲁斯随口的玩笑，如今听过解释，基于那么多现实的考虑他当然好，另外一方面，能和布鲁斯一起住可是他梦寐以求的，加上他也希望能在下班后继续保护布鲁斯。  
「那你回宿舍去收拾下行李吧，今天先请假毕竟你的手都受伤了。」克拉克点点头，就要准备回座位去写请假单，开门的瞬间，布鲁斯在门的隙缝后给了克拉克一个轻点的吻。  
「…….先回去休息吧，晚上我开车去载你。」克拉克乖巧得点头，洋溢着幸福的表情离开了房间。  
「虽然你是要演戏给外面的人看，不过好歹顾忌一下你的老伙伴好吗？」哈尔捉着自己的衣襟，装作胸口被重击一般痛苦的表情，谁也不想看到自己好朋友在面前放闪啊。被指责的人只是翻了个白眼回敬，坐回了办公室的椅子上。  
「那么，我们差不多该锁定嫌疑最重的几个人了，重点”照料”他们吧。」

克拉克背着大大的斜背袋，毕竟刚刚搬到哥谭警察宿舍，也没有什么行李，衣服就那几件，全身上下的行当就这样了。收到布鲁斯的简讯后下楼去，果然看见布鲁斯在门口等他。  
坐上车后克拉克才发现昨天的车、第一次约会的车和今天的每一辆都是不一样的。「喔，因为我有4辆车啊。」布鲁斯耸耸肩稀松平常得回答。  
果然，是有钱人啊，克拉克静静地坐在副驾驶座上想。  
与克拉克想象不同他们很快就到达了目的地。布鲁斯的车开进市中心离警察局不远的大楼中，他以为布鲁斯会住在城郊别墅区或是那种只在电影里面看过的豪华大宅。  
「当然住离警察局越近越好，如果有突发状况也好随时赶过去，入果你想要看看我老家也可以带你过去。」  
克拉克点了点头，果然，是有钱人啊。  
虽然这栋楼的外观与旁边住宅大楼并无两样，但它的电梯使用了指纹和眼睛扫描，似乎比一般住家还要更高科技与戒备森严。  
「这栋大楼由韦恩企业投资建造，很多设备都采用了韦恩科技。」布鲁斯的住宅位于大楼最高层，整层都是属于布鲁斯。整体装潢相当时尚高级，到处都用了似乎很高级的建材，有一面看起来就是普通大理石的墙面居然是声控屏幕，让克拉克吓了一跳，这里就像是科幻影剧里面会出现的房间，有很多克拉克看都没看过的高科技家电，他一边感叹科技的进步，一边更加确认了布鲁斯的有钱程度。

布鲁斯为克拉克介绍完家理格局和基本生活家电使用方法使后，带他到了一间完全不输给五星级饭店的客房，让克拉克安顿好行李之后，指了指旁边的房间，「这是我房间，如果有什么问题打内线电话给我，或是敲门都可以。」说完就要离开房间。  
「布鲁斯!」  
克拉克有些紧张的叫住了对方，布鲁斯没有回头但是在房门口停了下来。

「……洗完澡可以过去找你吗?」

\--TBC


	16. Chapter 16

CH16  
布鲁斯回头的表情严肃而紧绷，那瞬间克拉克觉得自己可能说错话了。当然，布鲁斯邀请自己回家住是为了工作的缘故，并不是真要拉近彼此的关系，但只是尝试也好，克拉克想试着把关系拉回两人在大都会渡过的假日时光，最贴近彼此的时刻。

「你想要做吗?」

布鲁斯低哑的开口，还没等克拉克支支吾吾地答出来，布鲁斯从门口走回了房间里面，一把抓住了那个犹豫的大男孩，几乎是撞上的力道吻上他嘴唇，笨拙地把两人的牙都嗑痛了。

「那这一次不管怎样都不要再停下来了。」

克拉克几乎在布鲁斯说这句话的瞬间就硬起来了，不是因为布鲁斯在他的身上摩擦或是赤裸裸诱惑他的举动，而是他发现布鲁斯与自己一样的渴求对方，被自己所爱的人需要，才是让心中的幸福感膨胀的主要原因。  
就着布鲁斯贴住自己的姿势把人抱起来，他跌跌撞撞地往背后的床退去，在绵密的亲吻中倒入柔软的床铺中，布鲁斯撑起身跨坐在克拉克的腹部，解开对方的制服衬衫，迷乱得在上面抚摸，他想念与克拉克肌肤相亲的时刻，许多晚上他都会在梦中回到那间大都会的饭店，在阳光从白色窗帘后透过来的房间里面，与克拉克相拥就只是躺在那洁白的床上相视而笑。  
克拉克忍耐不住想要坐起身把人抱在怀里时，布鲁斯压着他的胸口让他重新躺回床上，布鲁斯摇摇头。  
「这一次让我来吧，看着我。」

克拉克从小就是一个生活简单纯朴的人，除了偶尔去酒吧与朋友聚聚喝点小酒，或是在GAY吧与性向相同的朋友们聊聊天之外，他几乎没有去过任何声色场所，可是他可以保证，他现在看的绝对是世界上最性感的脱衣秀。布鲁斯纤长的手指游刃有余的解开衬衫扣子，缓缓抽出皮带，让自己的长腿从制服裤中伸出来，克拉克就这样躺着看布鲁斯宽衣解带的过程，当布鲁斯站起来脱裤子时，他甚至觉得自己就像是个偷窥的变态。  
现在布鲁斯身上只剩下一件敞开的制服衬衫，达不到遮蔽效果反而让若隐若现的躯体更加诱惑人。而克拉克连皮带都还没被解开，他的硬挺被挤在裤子里憋得他发疼。布鲁斯探出身体在床头柜里面捞润滑剂，在克拉克只要稍微挺起身，就能舔弄布鲁斯在眼前伸展的躯干和那胸前的乳头。克拉克抓紧身下的床单兴奋得喘息，为了接下来要发生的事情感到期待。

布鲁斯咬紧下唇，把润滑液挤在手上。  
他尝试用手指按摩自己的穴口，但不管试了几次他的后庭还是太过紧绷，他就像是从来没有经历过性事的国中生，从前对于这方面的记忆怎么样也想不起来。  
他有些心急得硬是戳进去半个指节，疼痛感却瞬间唤醒了他的恐惧，他的手指开始颤抖，内心咆啸着停下来尖叫着不愿意再次面对好不容易尘封的痛苦回忆。  
但他想起认识克拉克以来，对方就一直在容忍自己，不停退让为自己着想。他很清楚也很明白，克拉克一直都想要做到这一步，想要真正的与自己交合，但却在每次自己表达出的不适感中，适时地后退，一直以来都是克拉克在付出，他也想要试着至少在这一方面为了对方去克服。  
最后，布鲁斯放弃了自己开拓，他仅仅在那里抹上了厚厚的润滑液就试着解开克拉克的皮带，即便他了解没有足够的扩张，就算是容纳正常人的尺寸都会受伤，更别提克拉克的。  
他的眼前开始发黑只要想起后面被撕裂的疼痛，就让他快要喘不过气来。

「没关系的，布鲁斯。」

一双温暖宽厚的手，握住了布鲁斯因为颤抖而无法顺利解开皮带的手。克拉克坐起身子把对方发抖的躯体搂进怀里。  
布鲁斯的眼泪滴到他们在皮带上相叠的手，克拉克抬起对方不知不觉爬满了泪水的脸庞。  
「别做了，你不想要的话，我们就不做了，不管是现在或是未来，只要你不愿意我们都不要做。」克拉克吻去对方与汗水交杂在一起的泪水。

「……对不起。」

依克拉克对布鲁斯的认识，道歉和哭泣都不是他的常态。  
现在的布鲁斯就是像是遭受了极大的痛苦与挣扎，却无法完整传达给自己。这一句道歉与眼泪就像是冰山在水面上的一小角，而在漆黑海平面下巨大体积，依旧被布鲁斯藏在了心里的最深处。  
克拉克心疼地抹去他的眼泪。

「做爱只是我表达爱你的一种方式，就算我们之间没有性爱也不影响我继续爱你这件事，所以，不需要因此道歉也不要感到愧疚。」

克拉克轻轻地亲吻布鲁斯颈边，「你知道吗？当你接受我提出的请求时，我不是因为能得到你的肉体而感到兴奋，是因为认知到你也同样渴求我，而让我感到满足。所以，布鲁斯，只要你对我表达爱意，这样就已经够了。」

布鲁斯把头枕在克拉克让人感到安心的肩膀上，在对方平稳的呼吸中慢慢恢复平静。 「你倒是很会安抚人，你如果有小孩一定会是个好爸爸。」克拉克笑着轻拍布鲁斯的背部，就像在安抚做了噩梦的孩子那样。  
布鲁斯扶着他的肩膀拉开了距离，有点不好意思的看着两人衣衫不整的模样，明明是自己撩起了欲火，他自顾自得灭火了不说，克拉克挺立的欲望也不知道要怎么宣泄了。  
「所以现在要怎么办？」布鲁斯低头看了看对方的裤档。  
克拉克亲了亲他的额头，「如果你还是想要，我们也是可以做不进入的做法。但你不想做就不要做了，大不了我去冲冷水冷静一下。」说着克拉克就打算要起身抱着对方到浴室，布鲁斯紧张地压紧膝盖，让对方坐回了床上。

「我想要做，真的。」

克拉克抿着嘴唇，抬眼确认下对方的状况，看布鲁斯真的已经恢复了情绪，他才松口气再次轻吻对方嘴角。每一次亲吻都带着爱意，克拉克的手游移在布鲁斯地肌肤上，从他指尖传过去地热度慢慢地让布鲁斯再次被拉进情欲中。  
他把布鲁斯的手轻轻地按在自己胯部，每一次接吻布鲁斯都能感受到手中的热度升高，并且变得更加挺立，他看着布鲁斯迷糊地低头有些困惑的样子，让克拉克笑了出来，一边引导对方的手解开裤头一边低语。  
「布鲁斯，你想要我吗？我想要你，想要得不得了，我想亲吻你，想要抱着你，想要听你亲口说出你的感受。」克拉克勃发的欲望早已经硬得流水，这些日子，不断被布鲁斯撩拨，他早就到达了极限，即便试着自己释放也没办法得到真正的解脱。  
克拉克握住布鲁斯的手，让他上下撸动两人的肉柱。

「布鲁斯，你在那之后有想过我吗？现在你不需要再把我推开了，  
请告诉我你是否想念我。」  
两人的兴奋同样步调的加剧着，克拉克的喘息要与布鲁斯的连在一起。

「是的，克拉克，我想你，在那之后我总是梦到在饭店里，我们一起射出来的时候，或是想到一开始在酒吧，你说我很香的画面。克拉克，我曾想着你自慰。」

克拉克发出哀鸣，因为太过愉快，无处宣泄的幸福感就要把他的心撞破。  
「布鲁斯......布鲁斯！」  
克拉克埋进对方的颈窝，紧紧地抓着对方后背，此时他不知道这份欢快是来自布鲁斯还是自己。  
「我爱你，克拉克。」  
从尾椎窜上来的酥麻感一路到了头顶，布鲁斯说完那句宣言，便张大了嘴无声的尖叫着，与克拉克一起射在两人的胸膛之间。

克拉克满足地把人搂在怀里倒回床上，任由胸前的液体与汗水把两人弄得黏腻，但他们并不为此感到不适。  
「如何？这跟交合比起来也没那么差吧？」布鲁斯还在喘息，其实这是布鲁斯的性经验中，最让他感到舒服的一次，强烈的内心满足让他一直残缺的情感被填满。

克拉克笑了，「不过，你最后说的应该不是想射精才胡乱喊的吧？再说一次好不好？」这下布鲁斯有点恼了，这个小子真的很会得寸进尺，他恼羞得想推开对方，却差点从床上滑下去，还好克拉克眼明手快捞住了他的腰。  
「哇，你还好吧?」  
布鲁斯无言地瞪大眼睛，不敢置信他居然光是跟克拉克互相撸管，就软了腿和腰，他只能在克拉克把他抱起来时，赌气得把脚环在克拉克腰间。  
「抱我去浴室清洗。」本来以为对方要气得一走了之的克拉克忽然明白了状况，得意地把人抱起来，往浴室走去。

洗完舒服的热水澡，换上干爽舒适的衣服之后，克拉克抱着布鲁斯倒进了布鲁斯房间舒适的大床上。就算恢复了体力布鲁斯还是任性得让克拉克抱着走来走去，不管是吃晚餐还是换衣服，他全程气呼呼地坐在对方怀里。当他刻意背对克拉克躺下来时，背后黏人的大男孩依旧把人捞回了怀中，好像永远也抱不够一样。  
布鲁斯深吸了一口气，转身埋进对方怀中。

「克拉克，我爱你。」

在克拉克喜孜孜地想要回话时，布鲁斯严肃的眼神让他收起了嘻皮笑脸的态度。  
「我的确爱你，与你相遇对我来说，可能是最无上的幸运。但在未来你可能会遇到许多因我而产生的困境，你会被伤害，你会得到你不应该遭遇的悲伤。相爱并不是那么简单的事，如果我真的爱你，就应该现在放开你。」克拉克看着布鲁斯挣扎的眼睛，只要在他注视自己的目光中还带着一丝对爱的期待，克拉克就不会任意放手。  
「但你还有不一样的选择。我希望你能相信我爱你，而我也知道会遭遇什么样的挫折，并且选择与你一起共同面对。」  
布鲁斯叹气，在与克拉克相处的过程中，他早就知道克拉克是这样一个正直而阳光的人，仿佛世间一切黑暗都会在他的照耀下放晴。  
「但是能避免还是避免吧。在警局里面，你依旧听我的不要做出任何出格的事情来。」  
就因为克拉克是如此珍贵，他希望能尽力避免对方遇到任何会让他受伤的事情。  
克拉克点点头，他会尊重布鲁斯的决定，就像那天在酒吧对乔伊说，布鲁斯决定要隐藏自己的伴侣，那么出于尊重他会听从布鲁斯的决定。但他也是会视情况而定，如果为了保护布鲁斯，无可奈何的情形下，他会一次次为布鲁斯站出来。

「睡吧。」  
布鲁斯在克拉克怀里闭上眼睛，自己出来工作到现在已经八年了，这是他第一次感觉这个床或者这个家不那么冰冷而空虚。不，应该说，自幼失去父母以后，这是他感到最接近家的时刻。

\--TBC


	17. Chapter 17

CH17

布鲁斯睁开眼睛时，克拉克的脸就在他眼前。  
发现对方醒来后克拉克咧嘴，笑容跟今天的阳光一样灿烂。  
「早安，布鲁斯。」  
「早安。」克拉克亲昵地亲吻布鲁斯额头时，布鲁斯能闻到洗面奶和牙膏的清香，看来克拉克已经洗漱过了，一想到这里，他一巴掌推开就要吻上自己的人，自己可还没刷牙和洗脸啊。  
布鲁斯躲开克拉克想把他捞回来的手翻下床，径自往厕所走去，还没把挤好牙膏的牙刷放进嘴里，克拉克又黏了上来从身后环着他的腰间，毛茸茸的脑袋在他肩膀磨蹭。  
「克拉克！」  
布鲁斯又好气又好笑，他可不是青春期的女孩，不会因为这种偶像剧肉麻的举动而春心荡漾，然而他转头对上克拉克清澈的蓝眼睛时，他收回了这句话，好吧，的确是挺心动的。  
在布鲁斯要洗脸时，克拉克说要帮他准备早餐而离开了他身边，布鲁斯走出浴室时看了下时钟，比以往起床时间早了一两个小时，也许是睡得很安心的缘故，他却比以往更加精神。

克拉克翻开布鲁斯高级厨房的所有柜子，不仅冰箱空荡荡的，储藏柜里除了罐头、快餐与干粮外，没有其他食材。  
正想要不要去楼下买份早餐时，布鲁斯从身后叫住了他，仅仅穿着一件白衬衫，修长美腿就这样晃得克拉克移不开眼睛，布鲁斯漫不经心的走到克拉克身边，随意拨弄不知道放了多久的干粮袋，盯着对方。  
「我觉得去上班前我们还有一些时间。」话刚落克拉克已经笑着把人抱到吧台上，布鲁斯双腿夹着克拉克的腰，两个人抵着彼此的额头微笑。  
「那早餐我就只能先吃掉你了。」克拉克亲咬布鲁斯的鼻尖，让人痒得扭头闪躲，在对方转攻他的胸口时，布鲁斯把手环过身前人的脖颈。  
「这次我可以在你脖子上留下记号了吧？你已经是我的了。」布鲁斯小腿在克拉克背后交叉缩紧，让人更加贴近他的身躯。  
「淫荡的勾引小男友，每天放纵于情欲中。局里都是这么谣传我的，所以被看见了也无所谓。」克拉克皱起眉头，他真讨厌那些不了解布鲁斯胡乱造谣的人，他的布鲁斯是如此谨慎，对爱那么小心翼翼，谁有资格对他说批评的话。  
「你才不是那样，你既尊贵又高雅。」克拉克在布鲁斯脖子上狠狠亲了一口，满意地在自己的杰作上舔拭，在布鲁斯的喘息声中从大腿一路摸向衬衫衣摆下的肌肤，不意外的那里什么布料都没有，克拉克眼神深沉的贴近了布鲁斯。

「噢！我的老天！上帝保佑！」

随着一声惊呼，布鲁斯和克拉克几乎同时跳了起来。  
厨房里面的两人，转头看向了声音来源。门口站着戴眼镜头发半白的老年人，三个人僵在原地气氛凝结。  
布鲁斯率先跳下了吧台桌面，拉着克拉克给老人让出了厨房的位置，老人深锁眉头一边叹气一边不赞同地摇头，「很高兴您终于想起自己还有厨房，但可以的话，我希望您能发现这桌子的功用是拿来吃饭的。布鲁斯少……爷。」老人转头看向两人，实际上那里只剩一个人。克拉克这时才发现，原本站在背后的布鲁斯，不知什么时候已经神不知鬼不觉地跑回了房间，留下他和老人尴尬的在客厅与厨房中对望。  
满头白发的人把满手食材放上大理石流理台，走出来对克拉克伸出手，「欢迎您，肯特少爷，阿福．潘尼沃斯。我是韦恩少爷从小到大的管家，虽然目前的职责只有为少爷照顾老宅，但为了不让他用罐头把自己饿死，我只好每几日就过来为他准备食物。」克拉克礼貌地与老者握握手。「潘尼沃斯先生您好，我是克拉克．肯特。」阿福点点头回到厨房中，拿出食材准备为两人料理早餐，「我知道您，布鲁斯少爷跟我提过不少次。」克拉克跑进厨房中帮阿福处理食材，小时候经常在厨房当母亲的帮手，不知不觉也对料理很有一套。「虽然跟您见面的方式有些出乎我预料，但是欢迎您，往后我们布鲁斯少爷还要请您多多指教了。」克拉克想起刚才窘迫的场景，先是不好意思地抓抓头再开心的点点头，「我会珍惜布鲁斯的，也请潘尼沃斯先生您多多指教。」

布鲁斯穿戴整齐走出来时，克拉克正在把两人一同完成的早餐放上桌面，他清了清喉咙提醒克拉克去换装，毕竟克拉克到现在都还穿着单薄的圆领衫和居家裤。等克拉克回房间后布鲁斯坐到餐桌前，阿福倒了一杯咖啡给他，「肯特少爷是一个很好的人，希望您能好好把握这段关系。」布鲁斯沉默片刻后点点头，「只要克拉克没有厌烦我或是有比我更好的选择，我会尽力维持这段关系。」阿福给对面的座位也斟上了咖啡。

「容我多嘴，两人关系中您若是永远趋于被动，对于积极追求的一方来说也是一种不尊重。」

阿福说完回到厨房中，收拾那些食材把他们依序放进柜中，也许往后那些永远空着的柜子，会有使用上的一天，毕竟多一人生活所需空间说大不大说少也不少。

克拉克穿着干净平整的警察制服回到饭厅，在坐下之前，先弯下腰偷偷给布鲁斯一个亲吻，然后像个成功牵到暗恋对象小手的毛头小子腼腆的笑着。  
看着那个傻男孩，布鲁斯想，他当然知道在爱情中适时退让是让关系长久的方法，可一昧地放弃只会让对方感到恐慌，爱人对自己是否没有了欲求？这样的想法一旦产生就会一日日扩大，直到把关系消磨殆尽。  
但他并不确定这样的自己有没有资格对克拉克表达占有欲，也许克拉克很快就会后悔了，那时他的欲求就会成为克拉克的负担，不如就这样藏在自己心里不要表达出来，让时间来决定克拉克愿意留在这里多久吧。

\--TBC


	18. Chapter 18

CH18  
布鲁斯开车和克拉克一起来上班，加上他脖子上显眼到不得了的吻痕，两人同居的事实可以说是瞬间传遍了局内，加强版的谣言更是满天飞。  
当然这都在布鲁斯的预料中，他们两人的恋情越顺利，就越会让对方感到着急，现在就等掌握到组织聚会地点和确切时间，可以的话布鲁斯希望能更加激怒对方，越早促成下一次聚会计划越好，毕竟时间拖得越久，就有越多LGBT族群被攻击的零星事件，社会上互相仇视的情绪也会越深。

布鲁斯和克拉克坐在警车上，他们刚刚阻止了一起流血冲突，两方人马因为一些小摩擦造成口角，最后演变成肢体暴力。  
现在他们在待机以防相关人士在事件后二次冲突。  
克拉克转头盯着他们锁定的对街巷子，好在第一时间阻止暴力事件。布鲁斯却在回头看向斜后方巷子时，发现有人在偷窥他们两个，他先是用反监听器检查警车内有没有被窃听，毕竟警车是公物，要被局内奸细做手脚很简单。  
确认车内没有异常信号发送后，他不动声色地把手放到克拉克大腿上，这一举动让克拉克吓了一跳，猛得回过头，差点撞上凑过来的布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯整个身体覆在克拉克前面，歪过头先是蜻蜓点水的亲了一下克拉克，在克拉克开始回吻之后，布鲁斯只能扶着他的肩膀，让几乎想把安全带解开，爬到他位置的克拉克维持在原本的副驾驶座上。  
虽然一直想着要提醒克拉克，这只是为了让对方抓个把柄而演的戏，但也许是刚交往的喜悦和早上未完成的后续，布鲁斯自己也被冲昏了头，脑袋不断提醒自己还在任务中，却让克拉克压下了他的椅背，被向后放倒在座位上，手若有似无地推拒着肯特的重量，覆在他身上的人正沈浸在亲吻中。直到布鲁斯瞥见本来在监视的巷子里有人影闪动，布鲁斯猛得把克拉克推开，坐了起来，幸好只是一般路人，但也让布鲁斯清醒了，他理了下被克拉克揉乱的头发，紧锁眉头望向为失控感到抱歉的肯特。  
「记住，我们外面任何亲近举动都是为了任务，如果你想要，就等回去，不要在上班时忘记自己的身份。」也许是对自己没有适时阻止的失态感到惭愧，他的语气和神情都过于严肃和僵硬，甚至让克拉克感受到了压迫。  
「对不起。」  
克拉克小声道歉后，转回去继续执行自己的任务。  
也许说得有些过分了，布鲁斯看着克拉克的后脑勺，感觉他有些失落。

辛勤的工作又将结束，那之后回到警局的两人便各忙各的，再没有交集，直到下班前克拉克收到了布鲁斯的简讯，因为要开会所以通知了阿福来接克拉克回家，毕竟还没帮克拉克开通大楼入住登记，一些需要生物认证的门禁没办法让他自己通过。

布鲁斯开会到晚上，一直无法解决社会上频传的暴力事件，让上层来了压力，戈登局长也烦恼得不行，几位警长疲于奔命到处解决案件，布鲁斯虽然不能公开报告抓内贼的进度，但对于他们调停的几起冲突事件也做了很多报告。  
开车回去的路上，布鲁斯想起今天对克拉克的态度，自己就是这样，一烦躁语气就特别差，所以才会经常与人口角，今天的事分明自己也有错，却不分青红皂白把责任都推给了克拉克，这是不对的。布鲁斯在自己家门口犹豫，因为他不懂怎么跟人道歉。  
也许给克拉克一个吻？不行，太矫情了；在晚餐后穿着暴露躺床上勾引他？不，想什么呢。  
布鲁斯长吐一口气，算了，随机应变吧，打开了家门。  
「布鲁斯！」克拉克把最后一道餐点放在桌上，「欢迎回来。」克拉克脱下围裙朝门口跑过来，整个家充满美味佳肴的香气。  
「阿福先生刚刚离开，我跟他请教了你喜欢的口味，做的都是你喜欢的料理！」克拉克有些不好意思的抓抓头，稍微停顿了一下。「今天很抱歉，是我太冲动了，我因为总算和布鲁斯交往而得寸进尺，下次会注意的，不会再这样了。」  
克拉克不好意思地抓抓后脑勺，今天警车内布鲁斯凑上来时，他根本忘记这是伪装任务的一部分，满心都是被终于交往的欢喜填满，失了分寸，现在想想真是对不起自己的职业，幸好有布鲁斯给他提醒，要不然还不知道自己要铸成什么大错。

布鲁斯拉住克拉克的手，将他抱进怀中，与顽固不知变通的自己相比，克拉克的包容总是比别人多上好几倍，过往的关系中，他经常与人发生争执，但为了自己的信念，他绝不轻易低头认错。但这次他想为了这个人学习如何道歉，跟克拉克在一起让他想变成更好的人。  
克拉克亲吻布鲁斯的额发，让他去换下脏衣服洗个手来吃晚餐。  
布鲁斯拉开餐桌的椅子，没错，桌上每道菜都是自己喜欢的。从搬到这里来住以后，除了阿福为他作饭的日子，他经常有一餐没一餐，不是用罐头解决就是根本忘记吃饭，布鲁斯想到这里不经笑了出来，「怎么了!?」克拉克惊慌失措得喝了一口布鲁斯刚喝的汤，就怕是自己放错了盐巴的量，让对方见笑了。  
「不，这汤很好喝，我就是看你这么贤慧，觉得是很合格的老婆了。」克拉克也被逗笑了，「是呢，那看你什么时候要把我娶回去。」布鲁斯哼了一声，继续吃自己的。  
有一个人在回家时对自己说，欢迎回来，并且一同共进晚餐，真不是件坏事，至少这个家不再那么空荡荡的，多了些笑声与温度。

饭后，布鲁斯就后悔刚刚开克拉克的玩笑了，毕竟，哪里来的老婆把老公打横了抱起来，扔到床上去的啊！  
\--TBC


	19. Chapter 19

CH19  
一切都很顺利的发展着，不光是他们的感情，还有布鲁斯计划的事，他追查出上次在他车上动手脚的人，也掌握到对方近期的确在筹划一场组织聚会，聚会上会讨论接下来的攻击，还有分配武力给参与者，而筹办者中就包含了警察这边的支持者，似乎有部分火力就是来自过去查获的黑货。  
唯一比较棘手的就是那名政治家，对方十分狡猾，任何参与都转了五六手，每一步都经过算计，随时做好了脱手抽身的准备，就只剩这一步他们可以一举歼灭暴力反同的势力，就只差那么一点点了。

布鲁斯在自己办公室中尝试破解各种机密档案时，收到了一封群发的匿名邮件，收信对象是所有警局计算机，里面没有任何文字，只有付上几张偷拍的照片，布鲁斯点开后立刻就笑了，就连这一点也完全在计算之中。

几乎不怎么出现在警察餐厅的布鲁斯，今天心情很好的来到了这里，拿了一份自助饭点后，就加入自己搭档们那一桌，坐在克拉克旁边，好像完全没发现他走进来那瞬间，整个餐厅都静了下来，除了巴里还在淘淘不绝地和哈尔聊天。  
最先出声的是乔伊，他似乎已经期待这一刻很久了。看到布鲁斯悠悠哉哉的坐下后，他走上前把打印出来的纸张扔在布鲁斯桌前。「如何？在警车上不知羞耻得亲热还不够，今天在局里饭厅约会啦？」克拉克困惑地拿起图纸，上面是那天他和布鲁斯在警车内接吻的照片，他先是慌张地看了看布鲁斯，又想起这肯定是布鲁斯的计划之一，于是低下头让布鲁斯去解决。  
「不，怎么会这样……」布鲁斯故作惊讶地拿起照片，彷佛不能接受被抓包的事实。「证据都在你面前了，你和你的小男友克拉克拿着去跟局长领罚吧！」  
「不，这的确是我，但跟肯特一点关系都没有啊，要接受惩罚也是我而已。」的确，照片中被拍到脸的就只有布鲁斯，克拉克的脸一直都被巧妙得遮挡住了。  
「哈，想要帮你的小狼狗脱罪吗？还是说，这是你迫不及待给他戴绿帽被拍到的？就说你们同性恋他妈的恶心，关系乱七八糟，整天就只想打炮。」克拉克握紧拳头，想要与乔伊争论，却看见布鲁斯示意他不要冲动的眼神。  
「我真他妈不懂，法律就该明文禁止你们这些同性恋当警察，你有想过一般民众看到一对同性恋警察会做何感想吗？以后男人个个都要吓死了，怕一不小心犯罪，就要被你们这些同性恋警察随便找理由抓起来，关在看守所里面搞。」这下克拉克还没气的跳起来，巴里在一旁边喝奶昔边笑出来，「噢！我的老天，乔伊，听听你在说什么，如果身为男同志就会去强暴男性犯人，那现在监狱里面的女囚犯通通都该发抖了，因为在场大部分同僚们都是异性恋，难道你想要去性侵她们吗？」有些人因为巴里的比喻笑了出来，也有人为乔伊的失言摇头，乔伊脸上挂不住面子，恼羞成怒地指着巴里，「所以你是韦恩的新欢吗？你就是照片上那个人？」巴里难以置信地瞪大眼睛，一瞬间以为自己不是在警局内，而是在小学食堂用餐呢！

「你说什么啊，天才，难道你看到女孩受欺负，为她打抱不平就是图谋不轨了？或是你看见路人跌倒，扶她起来就要去开房间？我真的不明白，我只是看不下去你的言论，站出来帮我的朋友说几句实话而已，到底怎么样的脑袋可以想到那里去？我真受不了，你的脑袋除了性关系和爱情以外，到底有没有人与人之间正当的交流啊？就算交了女朋友，你还是可以跟其他女孩正常说话吧？韦恩先生有了男朋友，也可以跟我们做朋友，这点很难理解？」

没想到对方气昏了头，根本不愿意思考，只一昧想着如何更低劣的攻击对手，「哈，你就跟当初的哈尔一样！」乔伊轻蔑得哼笑。「满口与布鲁斯．韦恩是朋友，被指认是同性恋的时候，又巴不得马上跟他撇得干干净净，还不是觉得同性恋恶心！！」

磅！的一声巨响。

哈尔的拳头落在铁桌上，他站起身面对乔伊，怒气肉眼可见。  
「我说过了，谁敢再拿这件事说嘴，我跟谁没完没了。」许多同僚快速站到他们中间劝架，就担心哈尔要跟乔依打起来。并不是因为大家支持乔伊，甚至很多人都认为，他应该为自己的混蛋发言付出代价，但警察打架可是一件很严重地事，轻则记过处分，重则直接革职，为了一个三观不正的家伙失去一个好警察，那可不值得。

克拉克和巴里分别站在哈尔两侧按住他的肩膀安抚，布鲁斯站在他们面前，现场有些失控，他只希望自己的伙伴们沉住气，现在他只要讲几句话激怒对方就好，如果乔伊真的蠢到动手打人，那是最好不过的，带着满满愤怒被停职的乔伊，会是组织最希望吸收的人，毕竟身为组长的乔伊有很多获得枪枝的管道。

乔伊以为同僚站在自己这里，还沾沾自喜，继续得意忘形。  
「哈哈哈，看到没，你们就是没种的鳖三，他妈的还有那么多借口？你们就是连承认自己是他男朋友都办不到，哈尔也好、巴里也好、肯特你也一样！废物！害怕出柜以后被排挤！你们知道他以前的男朋友有多惨吗？就是被发现了是同志，每天在局里被嘲笑没人敢靠近他，最后哭着求布鲁斯放过他…………！」

磅！的一声巨响。

这次是肉体与骨头撞击的闷声。  
乔伊跌撞在对面桌子的巨大声响，桌子被撞歪椅子飞离原位。克拉克出拳太快，甚至没有人来得及阻止。平时总是和蔼可亲的乡村男孩如今愤怒得任何人都不敢靠近，甚至方才想要阻止哈尔的同僚们都往后退了一步。

「跟布鲁斯道歉。」

克拉克走过去揪住乔伊的衣领，轻松得把人从地上拎起来摔在桌面上。  
「我说，跟布鲁斯道歉。  
在上班时间谈情说爱是我的错，身为警察在任务中玩忽职守，我很抱歉，但是，我并不后悔被你们知道我与他的关系，相反，我一直都想告诉别人，我有这个荣幸与这么好的人在一起。  
我曾经对你说过，是否公开关系是两个人共同的决定，如果真的爱他就应该要尊重他的选择，可如今我必须打破我的承诺，因为我再也不能忍受有人诋毁伤害他。

我现在告诉你了，我就是他男朋友，如果真有一天要和他分开，也是因为我们彼此之间出了问题，绝不是为了来自他人的恶意。

现在，我说，跟布鲁斯道歉。」

\--tbc


	20. Chapter 20

CH20

乔伊被停职处分，克拉克则是被记了大过。

毕竟真正先引起口角的是乔伊，要追究起来毁谤等等都是逃不掉的，戈登局长的意思是，只要两边都退让一步，克拉克动手打人的事情可以低罚。  
克拉克闷闷不乐地听着戈登局长训斥，他来不及让乔伊道歉就被布鲁斯拉开，与乔伊一同被压到了局长面前，这让他很不甘心。  
乔伊一脸不服气的抓着戈登局长写的处分单，瞪一眼克拉克，摔门离开了局长办公室。

「虽然这次事件开头是因为秘密任务，但是出手打人就是不对。」戈登摇摇头，他当然听说了乔伊出言不逊的内容，但是克拉克太冲动了，应该学着沉着点。

「听着，肯特，布鲁斯论年资论功绩早就是警长以上了，甚至要坐我的位置都没问题，但他之所以还是小小的警员，就是因为知道很多人对他的性向有偏见，他藏匿锋芒只为了做他能做的事，逞一时之快也不能让那些充满歧视的人改变，想想自己该怎么做吧。」

局长挥挥手让他离开，在对方鞠躬转身前忽然开口。  
「对了，顺便告诉你，布鲁斯任职这么多年，除了公事，他从来没有要求过特权，但今天他开口请我不要重罚你，你明白我的意思吗？」克拉克皱着眉头，再次跟局长深深一鞠躬，退出了房间。

克拉克来到布鲁斯办公室时，哈尔和巴里似乎已经听完了训斥，他们正好打开门，对他点点头转身离开。  
门一关上，布鲁斯就破口大骂。「告诉过你多少次！不要冲动！沉住气！还有不要公开我们的关系，你到底哪里听不懂？你需要我录音每天放给你听吗？」  
「我不明白！我们的关系早就已经是众所皆知了，就算我不说大家也都知道，这有什么好隐瞒的？」

「当然有！谣言都是可以随时间被冲淡的！只要你不站出来大声表明自己的身分和态度，有一天你想要跟我分开了，你还是可以说你当初只是跟我玩玩的！」

克拉克被这句话惊呆，本来想要说的话全部融化在胃里，他感觉腹部在翻腾，过度分泌的胃酸让他感觉内部正在烧灼。  
「………我在你的眼中是这样的人吗？」布鲁斯看着克拉克受伤的眼神，他只能撇开头逃避。「我不是那个意思，我的意思是，你还年轻，如果你往后有其他选择，不公开出柜对你来说才是好的。」  
克拉克咬紧牙关沉默了半晌，最后终于忍不住，愤怒得大吼，「我不懂，布鲁斯！你为什么总认为出柜这件事是不好的，说到底我们到底有什么好出柜的？我爱的人跟我性别相同有什么问题吗？凭什么我要把自己藏起来，爱是每个人都应该拥有的基本权利，不论是哪一种形式！只要我们两个人觉得好就好。」  
他走过去想要让布鲁斯正视他，却在他转过来瞪视自己时，发现对方的眼中噙着眼泪，布鲁斯用力推开克拉克，「那是因为你什么都没有碰过！克拉克！你如果也遇过你就会明白。」克拉克看不懂布鲁斯的表情，那像是在苦笑，也像是早就放弃了的淡然。疼痛会在记忆里面留下痕迹，塑成那个人现在的样子，因为经历过所以才会明白，再厉害的文豪，都无法完美得将痛苦描写出来传达给另外一个人。

「不，就算我经历过，我也不会明白。我会试着再给别人一次机会，而不是拒人于千里之外。」

克拉克转身甩门而出。留下布鲁斯一个人呆站在办公室里面，他瘫坐在办公椅上用手摀住脸，他当然知道自己说得太过分了，但他不知道要怎么做，就像是一道伤疤被撕开过，你就会很害怕再次被勾破好不容易结起的痂，即便血不流了你也能尝到那份疼痛感。如果这次克拉克还是会离开呢？握住的到底会是希望还是另一次绝望？

虽然因为中午的打架事件，整个警局都密漫着一股尴尬的气氛，但克拉克根本不在意，他就是埋头工作。  
跟哈尔、巴里一起收拾案件的相关信息，不知不觉就到了下班时间。当然，此时的克拉克一点也不想回去布鲁斯那里，现在他与布鲁斯都需要静一静。  
哈尔和巴里把他带回他们的租屋处，自从发现克拉克的宿舍房间有监听器之后，布鲁斯就帮巴里及哈尔租了一间公寓，当然这里也装了最高等级的反监听科技。他们俩人在这里帮布鲁斯监视几组锁定的嫌疑人。  
「给你。」  
巴里拿出一桶冰淇淋给克拉克，「我听说女生失恋都是这个样子的。」克拉克伸手拿了巧克力口味挖了起来。「谢谢，虽然我还没失恋就是了。」  
哈尔则是拿了三罐啤酒，瞥了一眼室友，那家伙就算没有失恋，也是这样抱着冰淇淋挖啊。「给，这是男生失恋的样子，虽然你还没失恋。」克拉克点点头继续吃着冰淇淋。

哈尔坐进沙发里，看着乏味的电视节目，三个人都沉默了。  
「虽然我不知道由我来讲好不好，但我觉得你都愿意为布鲁斯站出来了，也该让你知道。」克拉克愣了一下，严肃得直起身子，巴里也把电视给关掉了。

「我和布鲁斯搭档了四年，从他刚调回哥谭开始，当时我刚从警校毕业，听说他调回来以后，每一个跟他搭档的人都不喜欢他，也经常因为搭配不当而造成任务失败，我本来以为这人肯定很难搞或是很两光，不然怎么会这样，但实际搭档后才发现他其实非常厉害，在任务调配上总能比别人想得更周到久远，那为什么其他搭档总是出包呢？听说是因为那些人知道布鲁斯是个同性恋，所以不愿意好好地听从他的指示。  
我对这样的事情嗤之以鼻，毕竟他喜欢的是不是男人，和他的能力根本没有关系，他的杰出只要搭档过就知道。」克拉克认同的点头。  
「后来有越来越多人乱传我跟他在交往，我本想清者自清没有的事，他们讲几天后就烦了。但没想到事情越演越烈，有天在办公室走廊，有个跟布鲁斯同期的人跑来挑衅，我觉得烦得要命，所以开口澄清了我们的关系，没想到那群人跟乔伊一样，直说我跟他的前男友相同，因为不想跟他扯上关系而抛弃了他，并且开始嘲笑他。  
也许当时我就是太年轻，我愣在原地，帮布鲁斯说话也不是，不帮也不是，我从来不晓得就算说的是实话，也能被有心人转变成伤害人的武器。」哈尔垂下眼皮，很后悔当初没有开口帮自己的朋友，但他又有什么立场呢？  
「后来我试着问布鲁斯以前到底发生过什么，他只说都过去了，闭口不谈。所以我去问了，比较资深的女警，呃，你们知道的，她们通常拥有这个局里从古自今的八卦。」巴里咬着汤匙点头附和。「接下来我要说的可能会有点残忍，不过如果是你......希望可以接受布鲁斯这些过去。」哈尔看向克拉克的眼睛，带着一丝难过与悲伤，等克拉克点头后才再次开口。

「布鲁斯被人设计绑架，在过程中被轮奸，并且内容公开播放到哥谭警察内线频道。」

克拉克感觉自己就要窒息。  
他想起刚认识时布鲁斯对于肢体接触的抵触，稍微用力抓他的手腕时，他惊吓而看起来不能呼吸的样子；还有那一天布鲁斯想为了他打开自己，却痛苦得流下眼泪，发抖着并且向他道歉。  
克拉克紧紧握住自己的裤管，另一只手已经把汤匙凹弯，他隐约察觉到布鲁斯遭遇过性相关的虐待，但他不知道是那么令人痛苦的经历。  
「据传那些暴徒中有人是AIDS带原者，所以一直以来布鲁斯都很小心不要让自己的血液或是其他体液接触到人，就算他的检验报告一直都是阴性。」巴里拍拍克拉克的肩膀试图让他冷静下来。  
「你还好吗?」哈尔停下来与巴里担心得互望，看着用力握拳到颤抖得克拉克。  
「为什么……会发生这种事。」克拉克用干哑的喉咙问。  
「布鲁斯年纪轻轻，一上任就解决了很多难解的案子，然而那些案子中，很多都是因为其他有权有势的人撑腰或是警察吃案，所以布鲁斯也得罪了非常多上位者。明白这一点的布鲁斯，一直以来都很小心，但却被自己的搭档出卖而遭到绑架，主谋者是哥谭的第一犯罪者，小丑。」  
克拉克抬起头，他听过这个名字，即便是在小小农村的他都知道，这个人犯过非常多知名案件，甚至许多国际重大事件都传闻他有参与。哈尔看克拉克的表情就明白他知道是谁了，他点点头继续说。  
「布鲁斯跟小丑交锋已经不是第一次，布鲁斯很多次阻止了小丑的计谋，坏了对方很多好事，所以这一次小丑便搭上那些布鲁斯仇人的顺风车，策画了这个绑架案。虽然当局马上帮布鲁斯清除了所有影片也下达封口令，但还是传了出去。  
影片中小丑公布了布鲁斯前男友的姓名，那人无法承受舆论压力而跟布鲁斯提出分手。但我觉得也不能怪那家伙，我听说他真的很惨，在布鲁斯住院时，布鲁斯的仇家们用尽方法攻击他前男友，甚至因为对方家人不能接受同性恋，而闹得家里无法安生。」

克拉克弯下腰把脸埋进膝盖，他哭了起来，他无法想象布鲁斯在医院时，他的男友憔悴得跟他说他不行了只能分手，在布鲁斯最脆弱的时刻，他只有自己一个人硬撑，他无法想象布鲁斯那时候到底承受了多少痛苦，如果可以他希望当下在布鲁斯身边的是自己，那样他就可以抱着布鲁斯告诉他，不管发生什么事他都在他的身边。

哈尔拍了拍克拉克的后背，「跟你说这些是希望你能了解，布鲁斯对于公开出柜这件事抱持的态度，是因为他前男友无法承受压力而离开，所以我想他只是不希望你也遭到这种痛苦吧。另外就是，」哈尔闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，「因为我没办法站在你的位置，所以希望下次能由你帮助他。」

哈尔坐回沙里静静地喝着啤酒，巴里则拿起了冰淇淋，两个人就这样默默陪着不断哭泣的友人。

\--TBC


	21. Chapter 21

CH21  
克拉克躺在巴里和哈尔租屋处的沙发上。

哈尔和巴里与他道过晚安，分别回自己房间去睡了。他独自想着布鲁斯的事情，真正知道布鲁斯的过去之后，再去思考对方过去的所有反应就感到万分心疼，直到现在都还深深害怕着失去的他，是抱持着怎样的心情，在接受自己的爱与拒绝之间挣扎？克拉克再次闭上眼睛，明天他要好好告诉布鲁斯，自己不管发生什么事都不会离开，每一次布鲁斯把他推开，都不会改变他的决心。

一道刺耳尖锐的声响打断克拉克的思绪，他手机的警报器忽然响了，他跳起身看到哈尔和巴里也正急匆匆地着装，从房间里跑了出来。  
在下半夜，哥谭市主街道上，支持LGBT的人和反对者两派人马忽然打了起来，甚至有些人持有杀伤性武器。因为斗殴人数过多，警局紧急发了警报给休息警员，希望有人可以来救援。  
哈尔、巴里和克拉克三人用最快的速度赶到现场，整个街道乱哄哄得，在催泪瓦斯的烟雾中可以看见很多人扭打在一块，甚至有人手持汽油弹，隐隐火光在让人看得怵目惊心，混乱程度直逼暴动。  
警察们全副武装，每个都佩戴真枪实弹在镇压，他们三人也很快的投入任务中，暂时失去彼此的踪影。

到天空渐渐泛着鱼肚白的时刻，他们终于结束了这场混战，克拉克疲倦地走到巴里旁边坐下来，看后来到的警察支持把犯人一个个押上车。巴里的额头受了皮肉伤，克拉克拿出刚刚拿到的纱布帮对方包扎。  
过了不久，在一片狼藉的街道上，发现他们两人的哈尔也走了过来。他扶着自己的腰，咧开嘴抱怨，刚刚居然有个小鬼往他的胯下攻击，还好有佩戴护具，不然怕是要让乔丹家绝后，克拉克笑着让哈尔也坐下来喘口气。  
此时，他注意到对街有个警察，摇摇晃晃地走到旁边人行道上，似乎终于体力不支坐倒在地，克拉克跑过去，把对方的头盔摘了下来。  
「布鲁斯！」克拉克惊呼，对方似乎快要晕过去，整个人瘫软着身子，克拉克一把将人抱起，打算要让他上救护车，却被抓住衣领，布鲁斯瞪大眼睛看着克拉克，大口喘着气虚弱地开口，「放我下去...我还得去...」  
克拉克没有把人放下来，而是将对方搂得更紧。「没事了，布鲁斯，事情已经结束了，所有参与斗殴的人都被制止收押，你可以先休息一会儿。」  
布鲁斯晃了晃脑袋，总算是看清楚眼前的人，「克拉克？不，我得去，带我去札塔娜那里，我得去……咳咳。」  
「嘿，他没事吧?」哈尔和巴里先后跑了过来，看见布鲁斯苍白的脸时紧张得问，克拉克把人抱到救护车旁，让医生检查布鲁斯的状况，医生表示布鲁斯虽然有许多擦撞伤，但大抵都不是严重的伤害，只是有些体力透支可能需要打点滴以恢复血糖，布鲁斯只是摇摇头让克拉克别让浪费医疗资源，现下比自己严重的人太多，别再增加医生负担。  
克拉克只好把人抱到一旁，拿了点运动饮料让他补给。  
「札塔娜那边是必须现在要去的事情吗？」布鲁斯虚弱地点点头，巴里和哈尔面面相觑，以布鲁斯的个性来说，发生了这种程度的事件他应该是最想留下来追查线索的人，会让他抛下案子也要去的，一定是很严重的事情，他们俩人对韦恩点头，「放心吧，剩下的交给我们，你去办你的然后尽量好好休息。」  
克拉克感激地看向他们两人，点头示意后就抱着布鲁斯来到他停车的地方，克拉克把布鲁斯放在副驾驶座，自己则拿了钥匙坐到驾驶位。虽然现在他的警察制服充满血与汗的臭味，但他还是把外套脱了下来让布鲁斯盖着，上路没多久一直神情紧绷的人，就抱着克拉克的衣服睡着了。

当布鲁斯再醒来时，克拉克已经抱着他走到札塔娜位于森林公园的小木屋前了，布鲁斯让克拉克把自己放下来，也不管自己虚弱而疼痛的身子，迈起步伐就往里面前进。札塔娜站在大厅，对着里面的房间点了点头，布鲁斯便急忙得走了进去。

打开里门手术台上一只灰黑色的成狼，一动不动的倒在台子上，地上和手术台都沾着让人怵目惊心的血迹。布鲁斯不知道是因为血糖太低还是恐惧，他有些站不稳，甚至感觉眼前发黑，一步步走到台前，他看见狼的腹部被剃掉一大片毛，那里有许多大大小小的伤口，最长达20公分的伤口，被黑色的线歪歪扭扭得缝起来。

布鲁斯伸出手害怕碰到一具冰冷僵硬的身躯，这让他想起小时候在面前被强盗射杀以后，父母的血慢慢染红地面，呆坐在那里的自己，直到警察车的鸣笛声与警车上红蓝警示灯把自己唤回现实，戈登局长朝他跑了过来，在这之前他把手放在了母亲手上，第一次了解生命被死亡取代以后的气息。

躺在冰冷铁台上的灰狼发出一声低鸣，他吃力地半睁开眼，看清楚来人后，呜咽着舔了舔布鲁斯的手，布鲁斯脱力般跪了下来。

「太好了，杰森，真是太好了。」

克拉克从后面拍拍布鲁斯的肩膀把人抱了起，好像是终于放下心来对方就这样沉沉地睡去。

窗外天色悄悄地暗了下来。  
札塔娜借了两件毛毯给他们，这个时节位于山上的国家公园已经开始变冷了。克拉克毫不犹豫地把毯子都裹到布鲁斯身上，并把人紧紧抱进怀里，札塔娜一边喝热可可，一边对于他毫不遮掩的态度露出心照不宣的笑容。

「因为快要转秋天，狼群占地盘的情况变凶了，迪克和杰森的地盘虽然也受到攻击，但毕竟这里靠近人类，狼群也不敢太接近，我并不怎么担心。  
但就在昨天我们听到很激烈的打斗声，感觉声音离我们很近，所以我们带着枪与手电筒出去查看，没想到才踏出木屋就看见浑身是血的迪克在后院徘徊。  
看见我们之后，他转身领着我们到离他们地盘有些远的树林中，那里有五只成狼在攻击杰森，我赶紧开枪和丢信号弹吓跑外来狼群。  
靠近之后才发现杰森不撤退是因为树洞下面有两只幼狼，依照品种应该是不同的狼群，可能是在发情期过程中母亲被抢走，并遭到狼群排斥而扔出来的幼仔。  
杰森的伤势真的很严重，腹部有一道致命伤，我怕他熬不过去就给布鲁斯打了电话，毕竟当初也算是在布鲁斯最低潮时唯一陪着他的家伙了，简直就跟他的亲人一样。不过当时布鲁斯的语气听起来，你们那边也不好过吧？」  
克拉克点点头，把最近哥谭发生的状况和今天清晨才经历过九死一生的战斗都跟她说了，札塔娜点点头，又看看熟睡在克拉克怀中的布鲁斯。

「不过你们倒是进行得很顺利嘛?」

克拉克愣了一下，随后腼腆的笑了，「是的，上次妳给我的忠告我听进去了，现在我能肯定的告诉妳，我知道他的所有过去，但那些都不会改变我的决定，我会继续爱他。」

札塔娜笑着挥了挥手，「得了得了，知道你们很幸福！不用秀给我看，那边休息室里面有床，去躺一会儿吧，明天早上我要跟别人交班的时候会叫你们起来的。」

克拉克轻柔得把人放在床上，接着把两人沾满烟硝与血腥的外套脱下来后，躺上床从后面抱住布鲁斯。虽然借住布鲁斯家时，他每晚都能抱着对方睡觉，但是今天他有一种终于真正拥抱他的感受，知道了布鲁斯的过去，也了解布鲁斯一直以来感到不安的那一部分，一切都会好起来的，因为他再也不会松手了。

布鲁斯听到克拉克在呼唤他，睁开眼睛看到了克拉克的脸庞，露出那熟悉的笑容，一如往常和窗外的阳光一样和煦，布鲁斯抬头亲吻克拉克的嘴唇与他道了声早安。

「喔，我的老天，我还是出去等吧。」

站在门口的札塔娜翻了翻白眼，一大早就被友人喂了满口狗粮，她摆摆手离开了房间。  
布鲁斯瞬间跳了起来，记忆开始在他昏沉的脑袋中回放，从他跟克拉克吵架，在办公室里面一个人苦恼着要怎么道歉的时候，先是札塔娜来了电话，在路上又接到紧急任务，街头一阵混乱，他只能放下杰森的事情加入制暴警察中，后来……  
他意识不清的时候，好像感受到克拉克的气息，接着他看见杰森没事了，冲自己呜呜哀鸣的样子。  
接下来他就真是什么都记不得了，他困惑得看着克拉克灿烂的笑容，他记得两个人明明还在吵架中，是在自己意识不清的时候和好了吗？  
他困惑的盯着大男孩一边整理自己的服装仪容，然后走出去跟札塔娜打照面，询问杰森的详细状况。

「杰森的麻醉还没有退，现在还在沉睡中可能晚一点就会醒了，你想要先去看看迪克和两只小家伙吗？」  
布鲁斯推开后门，外面的天气比起平地已经变凉许多，他打了一个哆嗦，站在一旁的克拉克就脱下自己的外套披在他身上，布鲁斯还是狐疑的看了一眼克拉克，他依旧想不起来他们是怎么和好的。

迪克哀鸣着跑了过来，但是没有上次那么活泼只是围着布鲁斯转呀转地让他抚摸，动作貌似还有些一跛一跛的。  
布鲁斯蹲下来查看迪克的伤，大部分都已经止血结痂，应该很快就会好的，他搔搔迪克的下巴，欣慰这个男孩知道要求助于人，才能让杰森和牠都能得救。  
迪克忽然动了动耳朵跳起来跑回树丛中，过了一会儿嘴巴上叼着一只不断扭动的幼仔，身后还跟着另外一只相较起来比较大的幼狼。

迪克把小狼放在布鲁斯的面前，碰碰跳跳地像是在跟布鲁斯炫耀，布鲁斯温柔的笑着给迪克奖赏般摸了摸牠毛茸茸的大脑袋。  
一开始两只小家伙试探地在布鲁斯身边徘徊，后来因为迪克信任布鲁斯的模样，让他们加入了讨摸的行列，最小的甚至爬上了布鲁斯的后背，看着蹭不进撒娇行列，迪克只好跑到克拉克那里，坐在克拉克前面对着布鲁斯，让克拉克轻轻抚摸他的背。  
布鲁斯看着像是训练有素地猎犬般，直挺挺坐在自己前面似乎相当温顺的幼狼，「以后就叫你提姆吧。」  
他抓下正在尝试着要爬到他头上的幼仔，「而你，就叫达米安。」

迪克嗷嗷叫着跑过去顶了顶两个小狼，像是在祝贺牠们得到了好名字一样，他们打闹着咬在一起，被迪克逗烦了的达米安正低吼着要咬迪克的大鼻子，而迪克则像是玩疯了的孩子，愣是不让牠咬左跳又跳的闪着，好像忘记自己身上还有上这件事了，等到被冲过来的达米安撞到腹部时，才哀鸣着躲到了布鲁斯这里。

克拉克走过来跟布鲁斯蹲坐在一起，他让迪克枕在自己的大腿上，一边挠抓那只舒服得瞇起了眼睛的狼，一边看着被达米安迁怒跑去咬提姆这景象逗笑的布鲁斯。

「以后我们就领养四个孩子，分别叫迪克、杰森、提姆和达米安吧。」

这下布鲁斯真的要翻白眼了，感情好昨天他们不只和好还说到终身大事了？克拉克看到布鲁斯困惑又嫌弃的表情，笑了出来。  
「当然是开你玩笑的。」在布鲁斯拍拍屁股走人之后，克拉克在后面笑着跟了上去。

最后跟清醒过来已经无大碍的杰森道别后，又到了黄昏时分，依旧很担心哥谭状况的布鲁斯，和克拉克踏上了归途。

\--TBC


	22. Chapter 22

CH22

布鲁斯在黑暗的山路上开着车，沉默得思考要怎么开口问和好的情形。

把这么重要的事情忘记，就好比激烈的一夜情后，隔天问对方为什么在自己床上一样恶劣。

克拉克坐在副驾驶座，瞄了几眼看起来很严肃的布鲁斯，看表情就知道布鲁斯在想什么，然而他们本来就没有和好的过程，所以当然布鲁斯不记得。

 

「哈尔告诉我了，关于你的过去。」

 

布鲁斯一个急转弯，粗暴的把车停到了山路旁的空地，幸亏夜晚的山路上一台车也没有不然肯定会吓到前后来车。他稍微缓了好几分钟才慢慢的地把脸转向克拉克，一脸铁青的问。

「什么样的过去?」 

「所有的，包含小丑对你做的事，那之后局里面发生的一切。」

布鲁斯咬住下唇紧握着方向盘，他知道自己前搭档一直以来都是个好奇心旺盛的人，但他没有想到哈尔连这些都有办法打听到。布鲁斯头抵着前方胃部发凉，他还没有准备好跟克拉克谈这个，甚至有些害怕克拉克会因此改变看自己的眼光，他不希望被当作弱者，那些打量自己想窥探伤口的眼光或是过度怜悯与呵护的态度都让他感觉恶心。

「既然他都告诉你了，那你就知道了我不是你想象的………」克拉克伸出手摀住布鲁斯的嘴巴。

 

「虽然我平常很愿意听你的话，但是就这件事上，请你先听我说。我现在终于能够了解一些你的做法，你对我的过度保护还有你总是想要把我推开的理由，但请不要认为自己因此而不完美，你对我来说就是最好的。

你能说我是个幸运的混蛋，没有真正见识过世界的黑暗，我的家人都很理解我，甚至朋友每一个都是三观正确的人，然而就是因为这样，所以我是个无可救药的乐观浪漫主义者，我相信童话故事我相信经历过痛苦与磨难的故事主角都会得到幸福美满的结局。

请不要担心我会因为你的事情而受伤，因为我不在意那些与我无关的人怎么想我。

曾经在这里，你说过，若我知道了你的过去，或是不知道却还是愿意和你在一起时，你就会真正的与我在一起。在我听哈尔说你的过去之前或是之后，我都会爱你，你呢？」

 

布鲁斯看向窗外，没错，上一次带克拉克来见迪克他们，回程也是停在这里。当时布鲁斯对这段感情不怎么抱着希望，克拉克很年轻也很冲动，也许在这段关系中没办法获得生理与心理的满足就会离开，但他错了，过了这些日子，克拉克一步一步接近他的生活与心理，却没有逐渐远离而是选择紧紧握着不放。

 

布鲁斯知道自己的外表可以称得上好看，但这具皮囊总会有年老衰败的时候，自己的过去和内在布满了扭曲的疮疤与丑陋，与其用光鲜亮丽的外貌获取一时的关系，在老去时被对方嫌弃，不如还是永远一个人，没有拥有就不需要承受失去的疼痛。

但克拉克不同，他并不是单单看见了自己的外貌，而是一开始就追着自己与他相同渴望爱的那一部分，尽力把两颗残破的心拼在一块。当时虽然向往克拉克会带给他的感情，但他不确定克拉克会不会够接受自己的过去，可以的话他希望能永远把那些丑陋藏起来，让克拉克待在干净而安全的地方。

 

但克拉克不管水有多么混浊，都固执的跳下水里想把他捞起来，甚至不在乎是否会一同溺死在这里。

 

布鲁斯失焦地盯着空气，他想起吵架时克拉克对自己说的，不要拒人于千里之外，他能够再给感情一次机会吗？应该说，他能不能再给自己一次机会。

 

「所以，知道了那些，你还想要抱我吗?」

 

克拉克当然是一把将人抱进怀里，不光是现在，他希望能一直抱着布鲁斯，直到两个人都老了，再也抱不动为止。

布鲁斯环抱克拉克宽阔的肩膀，他的人生中很少出现意料之外的状况，一直以来他都喜欢把事情掌握的好好得，因为意外对他来说永远都是不好的。他的父母在电影院旁意外被行抢的强盗杀死，他意外的被自己的搭档给出卖才被小丑抓到，这些意外都是布鲁斯希望从人生中抹去的黑点，但是克拉克，这个一直打乱他的计划，意外出现在生命中的男人，却是人生中收获最棒的礼物。

 

「你真的很奇怪。」布鲁斯嗅闻着对方让人安心的味道，一边胡思乱想着，克拉克就好像是个一整年都很乖而被奖励，可以选玩具的小男孩，在目不暇给的漂亮玩具里面左挑右挑，最后却选了一个二手而破破烂烂的布娃娃，真是奇怪的男孩，布娃娃这样想但却很庆幸自己还是有人珍惜。

 

「我哪里奇怪了。」克拉克亲吻着布鲁斯的鬓发，他并不是什么挑选玩具的小男孩，克拉克更像是一栋扎实的房屋，他拥有所有居家必备的功能，但所有的人都只把它当作旅店，住过一晚不带走什么就这样离开。克拉克只是希望有个人可以住进来让自己成为能遮风避雨的家，而布鲁斯就是那个不断流浪，但还是希望在哪里落叶生根的人。

 

他们就这样在车里享受了一会儿平静的拥抱，布鲁斯才推了推克拉克。

「我们先回去洗一洗吧，我们明天还要上班。」

「喔，巴里和哈尔帮我们请假了，昨天的暴动也会帮我们先调查，你回去稍微休息一下吧。」工作狂的布鲁斯露出了有些不情愿的表情，但看到克拉克哀求般的眼神后，他也只能点头允诺，再次发动车子。

回程中克拉克忽然想起一件事情。

「布鲁斯，我想问你个问题，也许会有点冒犯，希望你不会生气。」「嗯哼。」

 

「布鲁斯你……会憎恨小丑吗?」

 

布鲁斯诧异地转头看了一下克拉克，他不确定大男孩是用怎样的表情说出这个问题。

「毕竟局里还是有内奸，也许这次的事情也有人在接应小丑。如果我们抓到他却还是被那些人放走呢？你没有想过要………..使用私刑？」克拉克承认这番话有点过激，但是的确小丑这样的人，一而再再而三不断伤害人，每一次他逃出去都会再造成他人的重大伤害，如果因为官官相护无法用法律制裁罪人，难道不能寻求私刑吗？

 

他们俩人沉默了一阵子，布鲁斯就这样看着黑暗的道路，只有他们这台车的远光灯照亮前方。

 

「也许吧。如果这个世界更加操蛋，哥谭街上充满跟小丑一样的疯子，警察都无能又贪腐，正义怎样都无法得到伸张，也许，我就会尝试成为一个私刑者，呃，可能就叫……蝙蝠侠？」

 

克拉克笑了一声，想象布鲁斯在夜空中张开黑色的大翅膀翱翔。「但即便是那样，我也会选择把自己抓到的犯人送交给我信任的警察，把他们关到自己可以监控的监狱，而不是私自宣判对方死刑，那太自大了，我们谁也没有权利独自审判他人的生死，如果我们连这一点原则都做不到，那么跟小丑又有什么两样，人类之所以伟大就是因为我们创造了社会与文明。现阶段我会相信法律，拿出证据让那些恶人伏法。」克拉克温柔的笑了看着表情严肃的布鲁斯，「布鲁斯果然是一个很了不起的人。」克拉克凑过去偷亲了对方脸颊，让布鲁斯低吼着要他别在开车时乱来。「帅得我都要爱上你了。」克拉克就这样傻傻地盯着驾驶，布鲁斯哼了一声。

「说起来我还没跟你算账呢，你以为我这样就会忘记你和乔伊打架的事情吗？你这是第几次冲动犯错了？酒吧那次也是这次也是，你不是信誓旦旦的说不在意那些伤害自己的人说的话吗？那你为什么老是没想清楚就冲出去了！你下次再犯这种错就不要再进我房间了。」克拉克像是一只挨骂的狗垂着耳朵缩起身体，一脸委屈的看的布鲁斯，「那、那今天还可以去你房间吗？」

布鲁斯不可思议的睁大眼睛看了一眼旁边的人，好大的胆子居然在自己训话的时候只听到这个重点。

 

「可以。」

 

　

到家后，布鲁斯回房间脱掉衣服才发现，他满身都是瘀青，还有不少血迹干了凝固在身上，这中间发生了太多事情，前天才发生的恶斗彷佛已经是很久以前的事情。

他扭了扭脖子，放松紧绷的脖颈，的确应该要好好洗个热水澡，再好好睡一觉，明天早上再来解决其他烦心事。当他走进浴室时，发现克拉克也脱好了衣服，浴缸刚刚放好热水。

「你要先洗吗？」布鲁斯转身想要回房间等待，却被人拉进了浴室。

「我们可以一起洗啊。」克拉克从后面环抱住布鲁斯，顺理成章的把对方身上浴衣带子拉开「或是你要我帮你洗也可以。」布鲁斯在毛茸茸的脑袋蹭上脖子时笑了出来。

「你想要？」随着对方指尖的按压，慢慢放松下来的布鲁斯转头问。克拉克一边啃对方肩膀一边说「大家不是都说情侣间的问题，没有一炮不能解决的，如果有，那就两炮。」布鲁斯被逗笑了他转过来帮对方解开裤头，「但是我们已经和好啦，所以不能做了，一炮都没有。」

 

克拉克轻柔得把人放倒在浴缸的台阶旁，「不行，你得补偿我睡在哈尔家沙发的委屈。」就在布鲁斯一边接受亲吻一边伸手摸到克拉克的私处时，忽然被对方一把拉起坐在台阶上，克拉克挤了一手的沐浴乳，手指轻柔的在布鲁斯身上搓揉泡泡，每一处他所触碰的肌肤都开始发烫颤抖，克拉克蹲下来仔细地帮布鲁斯的洗去身上的血迹，他力度适中的按摩布鲁斯疲惫的肌肉，他熟知布鲁斯的敏感点，刻意在那些地方揉捏，用温热清水冲掉泡沫时，布鲁斯的下体已经兴奋的抬头，他喘息着尝试把克拉克拉起来，他现在极度想要更多抚摸。

「嘘，别急。」克拉克依旧蹲在布鲁斯前方，他拉起对方一只脚在惊呼声中，亲舔他的脚底板，色情的吸允脚趾，再一路向上用嘴唇和舌头爱抚对方小腿，在大腿内侧留下吻痕。

他满意地看见爱人满脸欲望，眼眶中噙着水气，克拉克盯着布鲁斯的眼睛，确保对方看着的当下，一点一点把对方的欲望含进嘴里，布鲁斯倒抽一口气，这太过了，就算是从前他也没有跟人玩过这样的，布鲁斯有些害羞地想要把腿合起来，却一直被克拉克压着大腿，身下的人吐出湿漉漉的肉棒，巨细靡遗的舔过每一道皱褶，在布鲁斯按耐不住地扭腰时开始吞吐，让对方忘我地扶着他后脑进出他的嘴，直到布鲁斯闷哼着弯下腰，把精液射进克拉克嘴里。

 

克拉克在布鲁斯大口喘息时，起身亲吻爱人的嘴，拥着对方缓缓得滑入身后的浴池中，布鲁斯全身软绵绵的挂在克拉克肩头，他尝到自己的味道，有些腥苦但不知为何混着克拉克的味道却好像变的有些甜。

克拉克让布鲁斯下半身呈现侧躺，弯起他上面的腿。

「亲爱的，夹紧你的腿？」

布鲁斯有些晕呼呼的，他顺着克拉克的声音低头看向他说的地方，才发现趴伏在自己身上的人，正用那热烫的硬挺在自己腿窝磨蹭，布鲁斯惊讶地抬头看向对方，他从来没有试过用身体其他部位性交，布鲁斯有些羞耻得咬紧下唇曲起了腿，让克拉克插进大腿与小腿间的缝隙，当他低吼着在的腿间抽插时，他感觉脸都要烧起来了，只能随着克拉克的动作一同在水中律动。

 

布鲁斯因为紧张而紧闭双眼咬住嘴唇，克拉克停下动作舔过布鲁斯汗水与湿气夹杂的脸再吻开他的嘴。

 

「别藏住自己的声音？我想听。」

「唔……啊……」

 

布鲁斯软糯的低吟，在克拉克亲吻中找回声音。

克拉克又动了起来，他和布鲁斯一起喘息，发出沉溺其中的吟叫，布鲁斯甜腻地在耳边呼喊着自己的名字，让克拉克感到兴奋。布鲁斯不难发现自己的欲望又再次立起来，克拉克的阴茎有时会擦过的他的双球，让他舒服的呻吟。布鲁斯的指甲抓挠克拉克的背在那里留下一道道红色的抓痕，他们身上的瘀青因为不经意的碰触而疼痛，但此时痛觉却让他们更加清楚感觉到与对方接触的部分。

克拉克在抵达高潮时，埋进身下人的胸膛低吼，射在布鲁斯的腿间，甚至有一些溅到了对方的阴茎上。克拉克在布鲁斯的肩头喘息，另一只手缓慢撸动布鲁斯依旧勃发的欲望。

「呜，别停，呃！」

电流窜过布鲁斯全身，满载的快感再次让他达到顶点，间距太短的高潮让布鲁斯没办法顺利射精，只能缓缓地流出精液零零星星的液体随着水散开。布鲁斯餍足得啃咬克拉克的鼻尖。

「你想让我明天不能上班吗?」克拉克得意的笑，把人抱出水缸为他清洗身体。

 

布鲁斯觉得这样下去不行，再让克拉克惯着自己，可能就要变成废人，从洗澡擦干身体到吹头发，又去客厅吃宵夜和看了一会儿电视，他完全没有落地就这样被抱着走来走去，不知不觉间两个人已经在床上躺好了。

「克拉克，有没有人说过你太会照顾人了。」

即便克拉克不回答他也知道答案，毕竟在局内他是女孩们一致认同的超级好男人，遇到就该嫁了的那种。

布鲁斯想到这里，转头看那个像是黄金猎犬般依靠在背后的男人。

「不过可惜，已经是我的了。」

布鲁斯想到那天在地下室说自己身为帅哥，却是同性恋很可惜的两位女警，他笑着揉乱克拉克的头发，她们肯定会觉得克拉克是同性恋超可惜吧？不过那又怎样呢？他和克拉克如今很幸福，那就足够了。

克拉克不知道布鲁斯在坏笑什么，但是他看起来很开心那就好。今夜他们相拥而睡，即便世界依旧充满纷争，但当两个人的心能够互相了解而贴近，那么不管什么困难就都能跨过去。

 

布鲁斯被电话铃声给吵醒，睡眼惺忪得拿起手机，屏幕上显示时间还在半夜，来电显示是哈尔，他揉揉脸打起了精神。

「怎么了?」

 

「你们小两口一起放假真是帮了个大忙，对方以为你在暴动时受伤而请假休息，想趁你不在时行动，所以把集会提早到两天后了。」

 

布鲁斯跳下床的动作吵醒了克拉克，他一脸茫然得起身，看见布鲁斯搬了计算机回来，对方坐回床上，摸摸克拉克的头让他继续睡。

从哈尔和巴里的监听档听起来，对方是真的想在布鲁斯休养期间，再发起一个同志酒吧的无差别攻击活动，而两天后就是武器分发与讨论计划的集会，虽然电话中很谨慎没有提到相关地址和通关密语，不过没有关系，布鲁斯能弄到这些，重点是他们要快狠准，以免对方有任何时间销毁证据，毕竟这种集会真正有头有脸的人都不会出现，要抓到这些人只有组织的相关记录，目前已经知道哪些证据可以让躲在后面的政治家现出原形，只要能拿到。

 

布鲁斯瞇起眼睛，给巴里和哈尔发了计划所需要做得准备。

 

\--TBC


	23. Chapter 23

CH23  
布鲁斯韦恩和克拉克肯特已经连续三天请假了。  
局里的公布栏上贴着在暴动中受伤的警察名单，韦恩的名字在其中，虽然没有肯特但明眼人都知道，肯定是请假照顾男朋友了。  
有些人看着公告摇头，希望受伤同仁能顺利康复尽早回归；有些人看着公布栏叹息，如果自己也有肯特那样的贴心男友照顾就好了；有些人则是看着名单窃笑，碍眼的家伙总算不在了。  
巴里在餐厅被人恶意的撞翻餐盘，还好眼捷手快的他接住了自己的汉堡和奶昔。  
「嘿！小心点！」巴里瞪了对方一眼，要找麻烦没问题，唯有弄掉他的食物不可原谅。  
巴里气呼呼地把盘子放在桌上坐了下来，哈尔没有心思地搅拌盘子里面已经冷掉的意大利面，毕竟下午他和巴里要装作一般的巡逻，实则和布鲁斯他们会合，一举剿灭反同暴力组织，虽然布鲁斯信任的同仁们已经到现场埋伏，这些人大部分都训练有素，哈尔也相信他们的能力，但对于有可能再次演变成火并现场哈尔还是有些不安，并不是害怕受伤，而是因为直到现在都还会想起那一天看见的眼睛，上一秒还在呼吸与自己对看的人，下一秒就剩毫无生气的躯壳，只希望这次能顺顺利利别波及到现场的一般民众。  
「诶，你还好吧？」巴里一边喝奶昔一边歪头看向哈尔，他看起来有点紧张。

「我只是，在最近的事件中越来越不明白，种族、性别或是性向，这些我们一出生就决定的因素，为什么会被拿来比较甚至有高低优劣之分，这不是很奇怪吗？我不是同性恋但我觉得布鲁斯和克拉克都是很厉害的人，我非常荣幸可以做为他们的朋友，甚至看他们谈恋爱顺顺利利也会觉得很幸福。  
这四年来我看着布鲁斯受尽歧视，一直以来都闷闷不乐的，他遇到肯特之后开始会笑，我也很为他开心，这难道不是好事吗？」

「当然是好事啊，我跟肯特在警校就认识了，那个傻小子平常总是为人着想，但一直以来我都觉得他跟我们隔得好远，他倾听我们的烦恼却永远把自己的痛苦藏起来，我一点也不知道那些他遭遇的困难。现在我很开心知道他是个同性恋，这样我终于能站在他的身边跟他分享心事。」哈尔点点头，布鲁斯也是一样一直以来都不愿意他触碰这一块，就算想为他说句话也会被阻止，那天克拉克站出来打了乔伊不仅是为布鲁斯抱不平，也让哈尔出了一口恶气。  
「所以啦，我们成为警察就是为了让世界更美好，恶事就到此为止了，不会让他们继续嚣张下去。而且老实说同性恋真的没什么不好，我有时候看着布鲁斯或克拉克都被他们帅的要恋爱啦！」巴里和哈尔哈哈大笑起来。

布鲁斯的计划一直以来都没有出错过，这次也是，事先规划好的路线和对建筑的了解让攻坚行动非常顺利。  
布鲁斯简直就像是魔法师，连对方有多少人握着枪站在哪个角落都掌握了，他们顺利地抓到现行犯，所有枪枝和计划都收进了证物袋，就在所有人都松一口气，打算为这两个月来的乌烟瘴气总算要了结而欢呼时，唯一没有松懈，一直皱着眉头在翻看纪录的布鲁斯忽然发声。  
「少了三个人，三个都是我们哥谭警局的警察，应该就是这次主要警局里的内贼，而且其中一人是跟政治家接头的关键，他就是掌握重要信息的人，所有和政治家有关的通讯纪录都要抓到这个人。」布鲁斯放下数据沉重地看着所有伙伴们，现在他们已经把组织攻陷，他们三人若是发现把风的人不在，肯定很快就会发现不对劲而逃走。

「我们得拦截他们才行。」

乔伊一脸厌恶地看着大门口，到处都是那些LGBT支持者和同性恋们。  
这家舞厅大概是现今哥谭市唯一还正大光明打着欢迎同性恋的娱乐场所了，近来很多家GAY吧都因为害怕而暂停营业，但这家店反而因为支持群众的聚集成了一个庇护所，据说还有黑道在背后撑腰，所以才那么有恃无恐。  
不过他们嚣张也不久了，乔伊冷笑看着那些飘扬的彩虹旗帜，看等会儿怎么把这些人打成蜂窝。反同组织早就买通大楼警备人员把大批火力运到了楼上，等时机成熟他们就下来扫射，让舞厅那些家伙们猝不及防。

他们跟买通的警卫打过照面就要往楼上与组织会合，乔伊却在经过舞厅时停了下来，另外两人不耐烦得催促，要不是看上乔伊痛恨布鲁斯韦恩的暴力冲动，和他获得非法枪枝的管道，不然他们根本不想拉拢这种麻烦的人。  
「喂，那个不是韦恩吗？」  
他们朝乔伊指的方向看去，果然看到穿着轻便的布鲁斯在吧台那里开心地喝酒，手上还缠着绷带，看来这家伙倒是趁着放假跑来休闲了。  
他们三人躲到柱子后面，另外两个相较资深的警察觉得应该要赶紧与楼上的人会合，拿到火力之后要怎么对付韦恩都没问题，但乔伊看见布鲁斯一副要离开的样子，反而急了，都在这里碰到自己的仇人了如果不趁机解决，根本不划算。  
最后在乔伊的坚持下，另外两人仔细观察确认韦恩贴身衣物下没有藏武器之后，仗着他们都有武器的情况下，同意了乔伊先把布鲁斯解决的要求，毕竟这些天来肯特和韦恩两个臭基佬在局里显摆，他们同样早就不爽到极点。

布鲁斯和一个陌生男人调笑着搂搂抱抱，走到了离舞厅较远的偏僻厕所，那个男人绝对不是肯特，妈的，就说同性恋都是淫乱的家伙，三个人在心里暗自嘲笑肯特，当出来站出来帮韦恩说话如今还不是被带了顶大绿帽。  
他们埋伏在厕所外面，听到另外一个男人接了电话，也许是被自己另外一半发现还是什么的匆匆忙忙地离开了，过了一会儿韦恩才慢悠悠的走了出来，他一跨出厕所立刻就被乔伊踢倒在地。  
「哇！乔伊？！爱德华？文森特！？」布鲁斯惊讶得睁大眼睛，不敢相信自己在这里看到他们。  
「找男人不顺利嘛？哼？」乔伊气愤地又在布鲁斯肚子上踹了几脚，这根本无法让他泄恨，就是因为这恶心的家伙，让他被停职甚至还跟依芙分手了。  
「不过也不要紧了，不管是你还是刚刚跑掉的男人，我们等等都会送你们下地狱，毕竟连同性恋本来就有罪上帝是不会让你们进天堂的。」布鲁斯因为疼痛缩成一团，他惊恐地看着曾经的同事们。  
「你、你们想做什么？」  
「帮上帝清理人间啊！这里是有罪之人聚集的地方，你们就应该要一起下地狱，我们已经准备好了武器，每个入口都有人把关，到时候把出入口都堵死就是你们的地狱了。」乔伊掏出手枪指着布鲁斯。

「而你，就是第一个。」

磅！一声枪响，血液四溅在布鲁斯的脸上。

克拉克精准地射穿了乔伊的手腕，整个走廊都是对方的惨叫声。「别动，我想你们都记得我的射击成绩。」克拉克黑着脸双手握枪指着三人，在乔伊松手的瞬间布鲁斯就接手了原本指着自己的那把枪，利落翻到走廊的另外一端，挡住了三人的退路。  
「可惜了，乔伊，今天在这里会流的血只有你。看来比起同性恋，上帝觉得你们这些擅自用他的名号为非作歹的人更该被制裁」布鲁斯擦掉脸上的血冷静沉着的说，跟刚才那个瑟瑟发抖的模样完全不同。  
「录音成功吗？」布鲁斯对看了看克拉克，后者点点头，刚才三人承认加入暴力行动的话已经被录了下来，都会被当作证据使用。「我知道你们还掌握了一个很重要的人参与的证据，如果想要减轻刑罚，可以供出其他人以抵罪。就算不说我也可以自己破解。」

布鲁斯通知其他伙伴这边顺利结束，这才派了押解车把整个组织成员押走，包括那三个知法犯法的警察。  
克拉克这才能跑过去查看布鲁斯身上的伤，虽然说他用手阻挡了乔伊的踢击，但手和肚子还是有些瘀青，克拉克心疼得把人搂在怀里，要不是因为要套话，他绝对会在布鲁斯被踢倒的瞬间就开枪撂倒那个混蛋。布鲁斯拍拍大男孩的后背。  
「终于结束了，克拉克，终于。」他在克拉克的肩膀上闭着眼睛，「这之后肯定还会有很多问题要解决，但是现在我们为正义做出了贡献，那些不愿意发声的人，在这之后也会跟随风向，慢慢让和平正义成为主流吧。」布鲁斯满足了笑了笑。

「嗯，我们回家吧。」克拉克抬头，大门上挂着的彩虹旗帜像是在宣扬他们的胜利，在风中振奋的飘扬。

\--TBC


	24. Chapter 24

CH24

头，好痛。

克拉克困惑地醒来，他的后脑勺阵阵闷痛，好像刚刚被什么钝器重击过。他发现自己被手铐铐在一张单人铁椅子上，漆黑的房间里面唯一的光线来自面前一台无讯号闪着蓝光的电视。  
他努力回想自己为什么会在这里，刚刚正要跟布鲁斯一起押解犯人，在返回舞厅楼上取相关数据的路上……然后…..接下来他就什么都不记得了，他完全没有记忆为什么自己在这里。

过了半晌，他身后的门忽然打开，有个人拖着什么金属物体，一路刮着地面发出刺耳的声音朝他走来。  
「喔！嗨！我们的主角醒了！」  
那个人发出高昂的男声从克拉克身边绕过，克拉克瞇着眼睛盯着对方，虽然房间微弱的光线和对方背着电视机的位置让他看不清脸，但隐约可见苍白的皮肤和裂到脸颊上鲜红的笑脸这些标志都很明显。

他终于见到传说中的小丑了。

「喔，猛男你真的很重，要把你弄过来真是费了我不少力气。」对方笑嘻嘻地摆弄手上的金属球棒，那应该就是把克拉克打晕的工具了。  
「我一直都很想见你！来自大都会的男孩～老实说你是我跟小蝙蝠游戏中最有趣的一颗棋了。」小丑趴在电视机上撑着脸颊，玩味的点了点头。  
「本来以为小蝙蝠终于要被我逼疯了，但是你却破坏了我全～部～的计划！你就是我计划中最意外的变化了。  
你知道吗？猎巫，从前因为疾病啥的天灾，人们对此束手无策只好随意灌上巫术作祟的理由，把所有有可能是女巫的人通通抓出来烧死。  
社会大众的道德恐慌到了一定的极限，便会随便推出无辜的人随意宣判死刑，虽然大部分的人会觉得可怜，但是只要与我无关，只要能够让我回到原本平静的生活中，让那些弱势消失也没什么不好的。如果同性恋造成的问题更加剧烈持久，恐慌累了的一般民众就会觉得当初你们的问题没浮上台面生活都是安稳的，现在随便就要看到枪杀案，真讨厌，不如你们还是躲回柜子里面吧？所以先找些著名的出柜同性恋来打压。」  
小丑整个让躺在电视机前，彷佛在认同自己的一番话点了点头。

「我想看第一个被抓出来烧死的是小蝙蝠。

就算错的是不由分说烧死人的那一方，只要他们的力量和声音够大，没有意见但被影响了生活的人也会支持他们，与自己无关，人们就可以漠视得可怕。」  
小丑尖锐大笑让克拉克的脑袋更加的剧痛。  
「我本来是这样写剧本的啦，小蝙蝠应该要孤立无援，等到社会上大众被磨到没有耐心，转而叫弱势团体闭嘴屈服时，公然出柜又不断积极办案的小韦恩就会被指责，被更多人厌恶针对，最后成为第一个上绞刑台的人。」小丑摀着脸大笑沉浸在他的想象当中。

「但是你却出现了。」

小丑的笑声嘎然而止，他面无表情地看着克拉克。「小蝙蝠五年前被我摧毁殆尽的信任感，居然在短短的时间内又被你建立起来，甚至比当时更坚不可摧。我不明白！我不明白呀！我不明白你到底是什么呀。」小丑拿球棒拍拍克拉克的脸。  
「所以你就是这次攻击事件的真正幕后主使，你就那么痛恨同性恋吗？」克拉克咬牙，不知道是不是因为有些脑震荡，他一直使不上力，否则让布鲁斯痛苦的人就在眼前，他多想往那个欠揍的脸来一拳。  
「喔，不，我才不管你们要拿身体干嘛，男的～女的～公的～母的～差别只在身体上而已，我一点也不在意那些，我在意的东西在这里。」小丑点了点克拉克疼痛的脑袋，「人类重要的东西只在这里，你知道这世界最最最有趣的事情是什么吗？」小丑陶醉的张大手像是虔诚的异教徒。

「就是让一个好人失去他所坚信的信念，成为他一辈子也不可能成为的恶人。」

小丑再次大笑起来好像听到了他这辈子最开心的事，笑得弯下腰跪趴在地上。「我尝试过很多很多次，不管原本多让人敬佩的伟人，你只要给他最糟糕的一天，他就可以彻底背弃自己一辈子秉持着的信念。」克拉克皱起眉头，他从来没有听过比这更恶劣的想法，小丑就是像是一个不带恶意的孩子把小猫小狗折磨致死，只是为了有趣，人类的道德价值观在这个人身上荡然无存。  
「但是小蝙蝠，他不一样，天哪！他是这世界最棒的，我最高的玩具。呵呵呵，我最爱蝙蝠了，他很有趣，不管遭遇多少不幸，还是愿意站起来朝光明努力，他积极又天真，让我忍不住想看到他被破坏的那一天。」克拉克哑口无言的瞪着小丑，布鲁斯一直都在跟如此扭曲的人战斗吗？  
「从前小蝙蝠身边的人都会退缩，抛弃他，不敢站出来，但你为他站出来了，还一次一次得更加深感情。没关系没关系，我找到更适合你的玩法了。」

小丑心情很好地走到了旁边的桌台上翻找东西，克拉克尝试要挣脱却徒劳无功。  
「喔！有了有了！嘿！你应该知道吧，小蝙蝠五年前跟我们一起玩耍的事情，你想要看现场吗？」

克拉克激烈挣扎起来，他刚刚也想过布鲁斯是不是也被抓到了这里，就怕小丑会再次对布鲁斯不利。「喔，不是不是让你失望了，我说的现场是五年前的现场，不是现在。」小丑拿出了光盘，放进电视机下方的播放器。

＂『喔，嗨！哥谭警察局的大家！看得到吗？』  
电视中出现与身旁的那人相同的脸和声音，小丑的大脸塞满整个屏幕。  
『我知道你们在找你们的警界明日之星，不过听说他有个小秘密没有告诉你们。今天我好心为你们解密～！』＂

画面中的小丑让开了画面，克拉克看见被绑着倒在地上的布鲁斯，他看起来已经遭受过凌虐，衣衫不整满身伤痕。

＂『那个秘密就是～搭啦搭啦搭啦～他喜欢的可是男人喔！女警们哭泣吧！男警们开始努力吧～而且今天给你们一个福利，让你们验货看看他好不好用，在考虑要不要下订单吧！』  
布鲁斯身旁的门被打开好几个带着面具的男人走了进来。＂

克拉克瞬间把头撇开，握紧了拳头，他知道接下来是什么，他不想看也不愿意看。但是过不久电视那头传来了布鲁斯抵抗的声音还有一些男人肮脏的讪笑声。  
「喔，别这样，我都特别为你准备了影片，听说男人多少喜欢看外遇或是强暴题材的A片不是吗？」小丑试着把克拉克的脸扳向电视，但他僵硬得如同石化，根本无法撼动，小丑耸耸肩走过去把电视的声音调大。  
布鲁斯放声惨叫的瞬间，克拉克的手铐与铁椅被撞得嘎嘎作响，他瞪大双眼无神地盯着地面，布鲁斯的闷哼声就好像在这个房间里面，克拉克的牙齿被自己咬流血，就像尝到布鲁斯身上各种伤口流出的血腥味。  
「喔，小蝙蝠一开始还在忍耐，后来实在太痛了，他只能放声尖叫。」电视那头布鲁斯开始撕心裂肺得惨叫，在男人们的嘲笑中不断传进克拉克耳里，克拉克的指甲插进手掌中，鲜血从指缝滑落他却没有知觉。  
「小蝙蝠好可怜哪，我本来以为他新的小搭档会支持他，但最后那人还是选择了沉默，被我报出姓名的男朋友先生也是，喔，太可怜了，他的父母整天以泪洗面觉得自己生了个怪胎，甚至把他送去了违法校正所。」  
克拉克浑身都在发抖但不是因为恐惧，而是愤怒让他全身肌肉都颤抖起来。  
「啊，对了对了，其实强暴小蝙蝠的人都没有艾滋病啦哈哈哈，我只是伪造了文书，小蝙蝠直到今天都还是会去检查自己有没有喔！怎么样？他是不是不敢跟你上床啊？因为怕你被感染。」

一声轰鸣在克拉克脑袋中响起，电视里面布鲁斯的惨叫，施暴男人们兴奋的笑声和令人作呕肉体与肉体接触的声音，还有小丑现实与电视中的笑声互相夹杂交错，这些声音好像变得遥远，却又格外清晰。克拉克头疼的要爆炸了，他现在只想要停下这些让人作呕的声音，眼前一片黑感觉他快要吐了。直到听见电视中布鲁斯几乎被埋没的细小呢喃，那是一边啜泣带着绝望带着痛苦的声音。

＂『救救我。』＂

小丑还在大笑，他从背后凑到克拉克的脸颊边。  
「接下来，你可能觉得看影片不够吧，要不要自己来？我可以把小蝙蝠带来，只要说你在我手上，我觉得要抓他应该挺容易的，然后再给你一点药，你就可以好好尝尝布鲁斯的滋味了，你应该还没试过吧？那些试过的人都说很棒喔。我想要看看蝙蝠被信赖的人蹂躏践踏时会不会绝望…………. 」

喀啦！

小丑语尾未落，他只听见清脆的金属声和骨头断裂的声响，来不及反应他已经被人压在地上，如雨点一般细琐的拳头毫不留情地落在小丑脸上。

「不准，你，再，玷污布鲁斯。」

克拉克咬牙切齿的怒吼，一个字一个字念出自己的愤怒。  
「不准你再靠近他！甚至连他的名字都不准你说出口。」在一个一个带着血的拳头间隙，小丑可以看见克拉克杀红了眼的表情，他开始大笑，虽然没有想到克拉克可以把手铐扯断，但没关系，如果他被克拉克杀死，也同样能达到他想要的目的，那个瞬间就是他赢了。

克拉克愤怒地看着就算被打到鼻梁断裂还是在大笑的人，他想要停下这个笑声，让他付出伤害布鲁斯的代价。

＂『怎么办….小蝙蝠？如果你男朋友知道你被人用过了，还会要你吗？』＂

小丑的笑声和电视里的声音混合起来，克拉克心理的愤怒越来越高，没错，布鲁斯这五年来是如何痛苦地活着，都是这个人的错，都是这个人，绝不能再让他伤害布鲁斯，绝对不能。

＂『喔，对了，他们有艾滋病耶！或者你们同志都不在意爱滋？』＂

克拉克把对方牙都打飞了还是不肯罢手，这些根本就不存在的谎言和他无聊的游戏，布鲁斯到底承受多少伤痛。

＂『你觉得男朋友先生知道你被强制出柜还会要你吗？他应该会马上抛弃你吧？』＂

克拉克掐住了小丑的脖子。他想起哈尔告诉自己的，布鲁斯被逼到绝境，最亲近的人被迫离开，直到遇见自己以前都是这样伤痕累累。  
所有道德此刻都被克拉克抛到九霄云外，只有愤怒充斥着他的内心。

＂『不…..我相信他。……………..我相信他。』＂

布鲁斯虚弱而飘忽的声音从电视机传来，他看起来非常疲惫而脆弱，好像随时就要晕死过去，这声音虽小但确确实实传到了克拉克耳朵里。  
克拉克回过神来，他想起布鲁斯曾经对他说过的话。

＂我们谁也没有权利独自审判他人的生死，如果我们连这一点原则都做不到，那么跟小丑又有什么两样，人类之所以伟大就是因为我们创造了社会与文明。＂

如果他杀死小丑，就会让布鲁斯一辈子背负着罪恶。  
布鲁斯会相信自己能做正确的选择，而不是为一己之私走错路，他身下的小丑已经晕过去了，不知何时让他心烦的笑声只剩下电视里面传来的。  
克拉克拿出口袋里面的束带把小丑绑起来，对昏过去的人喃喃的念出米兰达警告：  
「你有权保持缄默；如果你放弃行使缄默权利，你说的任何言辞可能会在法院中被用来做为对你不利的呈堂证供；你有权利聘请律师，并在接受审讯时有律师在场；如果你请不起律师，法院可以免费提供一名律师给你；在审讯期间你可以随时行使你的权利，不回答任何问题或供述。」

他在一旁的桌上翻到了手机，给警察局发出求救讯号后，首先关掉了还在播放中的影片，他跌坐在地，盯着屏幕上停格的布鲁斯，他静止地倒在地上看起来如此虚弱无助，克拉克伸手抚摸布鲁斯的脸颊，他想要拥抱布鲁斯，想要抱着他跟他说没事了，再也不会让他孤单一个人了。

\--TBC


	25. Chapter 25

CH25  
布鲁斯一直在寻找克拉克的身影，本来跟在自己身边的人只不过离开一会儿，一转眼就消失不见了，这让他十分慌张，所有监视器都没有录到克拉克消失的途径，就像是有人精心策划的绑架，让他想起五年前自己的案子。  
所以当接到克拉克的来电时，他根本来不及确认是不是陷阱直接赶了过去，幸好克拉克已经将人制伏。  
等到警车和救护车都来后，他一边交代一定要哈尔和他亲自押解，以免有人擅自放走小丑，一边看了看坐在救护车后面的克拉克，他再三犹豫还是先让哈尔看着被五花大绑的小丑，走到了克拉克身边。  
「你还好吗？我和哈尔要先把人押回去了？」  
克拉克一直低着头，虽然脱臼的手掌已经被医生接回了原处，但整只手掌各种大大小小的伤口和打小丑时指节打到裂开见骨的部分还在流血，布鲁斯摸了摸克拉克的手。  
在勘验现场时他看到那台电视了，还有电视停格的地方，他很清楚克拉克看到了什么。  
「……….嗯，你去吧。如果不亲自押解你不会安心吧。」克拉克沙哑地说。  
「但是我想要你现在先答应我一件事。」克拉克认真的抬头看着布鲁斯，后者点了点头。  
不论是谁看见那副肮脏不堪的模样肯定会感到不舒服，就算是克拉克也需要些时间消化，布鲁斯心中充满了五味杂陈，果然直接看到影片还是很冲击吧？一边做好了克拉克提出暂时分开的要求。

「和我结婚吧，布鲁斯。」

布鲁斯先是点了点头，又摇了摇头，不对，难道他听错了？  
克拉克说？结婚？现在是很好的求婚时机吗？  
克拉克看着布鲁斯，带着痛苦和悲伤的表情，而后者则是带着茫然。  
「布鲁斯，答应我吧，求你了。」克拉克抱住布鲁斯，他甚至在发抖，既然已经再也找不到如此契合的人，那就发誓吧，在未来永远陪伴对方，共同承担悲伤与疼痛，除了死亡什么都无法将他们分开。  
「请别再让我孤单一人了。」

布鲁斯愣在原地直到哈尔在后面喊了他的名字。  
「克拉克，让我考虑一下，好吗？」布鲁斯低头看着克拉克，轻轻推开了他的手，关上押解车的后车门之前，他回头看着低头坐在那里的人，最后关上了门。

克拉克在单人的病房中躺着，因为抓到重刑犯小丑的缘故，很多记者堵在医院等着采访他，所以就算克拉克的脑震荡已经无大碍，戈登局长还是让他留在医院中休养，当然回到布鲁斯那里也是一个很好的选择，毕竟那栋大楼的隐私和保全一直后很完善，可局长知道克拉克和布鲁斯两人之间都还需要些时间。

克拉克住院的第二天马莎就来了，她带来所有克拉克喜欢的菜肴，还有他最爱的苹果派，但克拉克却闷闷不乐的拿叉子将苹果派拨来拨去。  
「怎么了，宝贝，今天苹果派不合你胃口吗?」克拉克回过神，勉强地扯起嘴角，「喔，不是的，妈，苹果派很好吃…….只是………」

「你有心事是吗?」

马莎把便当放到一旁，拉过椅子坐在克拉克床边，克拉克低下头，把这些日子以来跟布鲁斯大大小小的事情都告诉了母亲。回想起两个人一起走来遇过的事，克拉克才发现就算他和布鲁斯相遇的时间并不长，但也足够让他明白，布鲁斯的寂寞与充满矛盾的需求，和自己是一样的。  
他们都曾经被伤害而试图不再相信爱情，某一部分却又天真的认为童话中幸福快乐的结局是真的。克拉克不在乎别人怎么想，只想要与自己的爱人相守，但是「布鲁斯的多疑总一天会把我们分开，只要他无法停止自我伤害，他还是能用任何为了保护我的理由逃离我的身边。」  
「所以你想用结婚把他绑在身边吗？」克拉克苦笑地抬头。「虽然也是这样没错，但应该说我希望把自己的所有权都签给他，让他更放心些。」  
马莎拍拍自己的儿子，她一直都知道克拉克就是这样固执的脾气，一但觉得对了就绝对不会放弃，但看来这次儿子是真的把自己搭进去了。「那么，我就期待你把布鲁斯带回来给我看的那一天，并且千万不要放手。」

克拉克想明白了，与母亲谈过也辗顺了自己的思绪，他和布鲁斯分享彼此的过去，深究对方的心理与生活习性，还是能够互相理解包容，并且持续渴望能在一起，这就够了，这对克拉克来说就够了。

现在克拉克依旧在小小的病房中一个人躺着，百般无聊地翻着看了几百次却什么也没看进去的杂志，布鲁斯依旧没有来，甚至连个消息都没有发给他，从新闻中克拉克得知那位赞助和授意攻击行动的政客被逮捕了，哈尔、巴里和布鲁斯应该也是因为这样而忙得不可开交吧。  
今天晚上克拉克早早就挂上了谢绝访客的牌子，其实除了母亲其他官员们虚情假意的慰问只让他感觉疲倦，晚上医生最后一次巡房后他就准备要睡了，可他身后的门却响起了敲门声，对方甚至还没等到自己应门就擅自把门打开。克拉克有些不耐烦，明明已经说了不见客到底是谁这么没礼貌。  
「不好意思。会客时间已经过了。」  
克拉克起身想要请对方出去，却看到了站在门口的布鲁斯。  
「喔？那我明天再来？」  
布鲁斯挑眉，转身就要离开病房，克拉克急急忙忙翻下床一下子挡在了门前并且顺手反锁了。  
他的双手有点不知所措的放在布鲁斯身侧，想要拥抱对方却又不知道是不是好时机，布鲁斯倒是轻松自在，他悠然地走到病床边铁椅，优雅地脱下外套挂在椅背就坐了下来。布鲁斯看看伤者，伸手拍了拍病床让他躺回来，克拉克像是乖巧的病患听医生的话回到了床上。

「我们应该谈一谈。」

\--TBC


	26. Chapter 26

CH26  
布鲁斯刚开口，克拉克马上惊慌失措得弹起身，摀住了对方接下来要说的话。  
「我知道！我知道我们的确认识时间不久，你可能觉得有点快，但请不要这么快否定我。结婚是终身大事这对我来说也是一样的，我从小就是那种，认为结婚一辈子只能有一次的人，所以，我绝对不是没考虑清楚就跟你求婚了！真的！」  
布鲁斯看着手忙脚乱的男孩笑出声音，他把摀住自己嘴巴的手移开，轻轻把手指抵在克拉克嘴唇上。  
「嘘，小男孩，上次你要我听你说，这次倒是换你闭嘴听我说了。」克拉克被布鲁斯成熟的气息震慑，只能乖巧地点点头。  
「当然我还是想要先提醒你，这件事一定要好好考虑清楚，你的年纪甚至还不到适婚年龄，这么早婚如果哪天你更适合的对象出现了，会不会后悔，这些你可要想明白。不过，这都只是前提。」  
布鲁斯伸手到口袋里，掏出一个戒指盒轻轻打开，里面有一对对戒。

「我想跟你在一起，克拉克，后悔也是你以后的事，现在已经来不及了。」

克拉克双手握住布鲁斯的手和戒盒不断点头，开心笑着有些激动的开阖嘴巴，好像想要讲什么却无法顺利表达。  
「我知道你的困惑，但是我想明白了，阿福说得对，爱情中不该只有一方付出，如果只有你不断前进而我一直后退，那是非常不尊重这段关系的。」布鲁斯坐上床抱住了克拉克。

「克拉克，我爱你，所以我至少要试过抓住你，不然我以后肯定会后悔的。」

克拉克搂紧对方，就算语言无法表达自己所有的心情他还是要说。「除了布鲁斯谁也不要，会在婚姻后后悔是因为不知足，当一心一意对待自己另外一半时怎么看到别人呢？」  
克拉克拿着其中一个戒指戴在布鲁斯左手无名指上，喜孜孜地等布鲁斯帮他戴上另外一只。  
「你该不会想要我下跪跟你求婚吧？或是想要我买上面有大钻石的给你？」帮克拉克戴上戒指之后，布鲁斯对一脸满足转着自己戒指的人窃笑。  
「当然不用！要跪的话也是我来！是我先跟你求婚的！钻戒太贵了也不实用戴着多不方便。」布鲁斯笑瞇了眼睛，他看着天真的男孩。  
「你觉得这个戒指不贵？」这下克拉克终于停止玩戒指的动作，胆怯地看了看自己手上貌似简朴的戒指，内圈刻着两人的名字，但整体看来就是银色与金色合在一起的圆圈。  
「这戒指多少钱？」看小警察那一脸担忧的模样，布鲁斯就忍不住想要欺负他。

「大约相当你现在的年薪吧。」

看着小警察晴天霹雳的模样，布鲁斯笑着揉乱他的头发，这个金额是当然的，毕竟是要戴一辈子的东西。  
「这可不是Engagement Ring(订婚戒指)，而是Wedding Band。」  
布鲁斯轻轻抚摸克拉克的脸颊，用手指梳理对方的浏海，怜爱的看着这个有时像个孩子幼稚可爱，有时又像是个超级英雄于水深火热中拯救他的男人。对方还在伸出自己的手指，笔划着要存几个月的薪水才能买个礼物给布鲁斯。布鲁斯犹豫了一下，有些不确定的问。

「或者你想用其他东西来补贴我？」

克拉克先是愣了一下，后来发现对方的耳朵烧起来般红才了解意思，笑咪咪的把人捞到自己身上一同倒回了床上。  
「你不是说情侣间的问题要靠来一发？夫夫之间也可以这样解决问题吗？」布鲁斯趴在克拉克宽阔的胸膛上歪头问。克拉克笑着磨蹭他可爱的爱人，「不行，一次不足以解决问题。」克拉克尝试勾布鲁斯的左手手指，对方很快就缠了上来。  
「布鲁斯，你今天想要尝试怎样的？想要用我的手还是我的嘴？或是这次你想试试看我的腿？」听见克拉克这么说，布鲁斯忽然撑起身认真地看着克拉克，他让人继续躺在洁白的病床上，拉开自己的领带，咬着下唇褪下西装裤然后是内裤，坐在克拉克的腹部。  
看着布鲁斯有些害羞犹豫却又主动把衣物退去的样子，不论何时都可以瞬间点燃克拉克的欲火，两人的私处仅仅隔着一层薄薄的医院睡衣和内裤，克拉克迫不及待地抚摸着布鲁斯光裸的大腿，等待对方宣布今天晚上他们要玩些什么。  
他的手指被另外一人引导着，从膝盖一直往上滑动，经过大腿内侧鼠蹊部时，布鲁斯发出了细不可闻的喘息，但还是牵着克拉克直到下腹部的位置。

「克拉克，今天就进来吧?」

说出这句话之后，布鲁斯羞愧得从内部燃烧到肌肤，透出些微绯红色。  
「今天我想用里面高潮。」  
克拉克光是布鲁斯这两句话就已经勃起，下身把裤子撑起了下流的弧度，但他还没有因为情欲而失去理智。「不是我不愿意，布鲁斯，我不想要你受伤，你根本不需要为了我勉强，没有进入的做一样可以很舒服。」  
布鲁斯抓住克拉克想要抽离的手，强硬地按在自己的肚子上。

「这不是勉强，我不想要一辈子都带着那些恶心的回忆活下去，我的里面，就是这里，直到现在都还残留着不愉快的记忆，如果今后我就是你的，那么，请让我连这里，也只能记得你的形状。」

克拉克像是受伤的野兽一样低吟，他心中某一部分也是这样渴望着，想要布鲁斯完全成为自己的，想用最直接的快感征服布鲁斯，他甚至想在那些曾经侮辱布鲁斯的人面前与布鲁斯做爱，展示最原始的占有和主权，布鲁斯舒服的吟叫会让那些人忌妒，但他不会停下来，他会在布鲁斯身上留满记号，让全世界都知道布鲁斯身心都已经属于他。  
但绝大部分的克拉克．肯特在咆啸否定这些肮脏的想法，指责自己的自私与龌龊，他不能因为一己私欲不顾及对方的想法。但如今布鲁斯自己开口了，除去布鲁斯为了自己而委屈求全的可能性，他也希望可以满足爱人的欲求。

克拉克转换了两人的位置揽着布鲁斯的腰，轻柔的把人放在床上。「如果你感到不舒服请让我知道。」他埋首在布鲁斯的腿间，当手指刚刚触及穴口时，克拉克惊讶得发现那里已经相当湿滑柔软。「我、我试着清洗自己，还有用润滑剂……….但不怎么顺利我只能做到把润滑剂挤进去而已。」布鲁斯用手掌挡住了双眼，在来这里之前他就做想好一定要与克拉克做到最后的决定，但事前准备依旧没那么顺利。  
克拉克重新低头，但这次探上布鲁斯后庭的却不是手指那么硬的触感，而是更加，更加柔韧的物体，认知到现在正发生的事情，让布鲁斯挣动挂在克拉克肩膀的大腿，克拉克正在舔自己的穴口，即便是看Ｇ片他也只见过一两次，如今克拉克忽然这样做让他的羞耻一下就爆表了。  
「怎么了？不喜欢？」克拉克按住布鲁斯的大腿，他的嘴角还沾着透明的液体，他用舌头擦过嘴角看起来十分不满足，布鲁斯僵硬得犹豫了几秒钟，最后摇摇头让克拉克继续。  
克拉克舌头进出洞口的水声一直从身下传来，布鲁斯只能害羞的撇头把脸半藏进枕头之中，把自己完全打开让人在最隐秘的地方舔拭，比起克拉克的舌头给予的刺激，这样的认知让布鲁斯更加羞耻，甚至在心里深处感到兴奋。  
他不自觉的摇摆腰部似乎想要克拉克舔到更里面，克拉克开始用手指和舌头交替着开拓。布鲁斯开始习惯两只指头在里面搅动后，克拉克尝试再加入一只指头，但长久以来都没有被异物入侵的肠道还是有些不安，感受到压力的内部有些紧张的收缩，查觉到阻力的克拉克起身用吻安抚对方情绪，细琐的亲吻让布鲁斯转移了注意力。  
「布鲁斯，别紧张，我会很温柔的。」  
克拉克缓缓探进第三根手指，在里面不断按摩抚摸，布鲁斯轻哼着感受温度与心跳逐渐升高，直到克拉克的手指摸上一个点，他忽然发出了惊呼，一阵酥麻的感觉由腹部传上来，布鲁斯整个人软下身子，大腿夹紧克拉克的手臂。  
克拉克持续用手指在前列腺的周围摩擦，布鲁斯沉溺的叫声让他硬得发疼，克拉克另一只手拉开裤裆，让解放出来的阴茎与布鲁斯上下晃动的肉棒摩擦。

「啊，克拉克，啊啊！」

布鲁斯绷紧身体达到了前列腺高潮，他硬挺的欲望射出前列腺液濡湿了两个人的龟头，克拉克抽出手看着摊在床上的布鲁斯，也许到此为止就好的想法从他脑中一闪而过，下一个瞬间却完全把理智抛诸脑后，布鲁斯迷茫地偏头，舔过克拉克从手臂上滴落的汗水，泛着水气的眼眸依旧带着渴求和欲望。  
「克拉克，继续？」  
布鲁斯吸允舔弄克拉克的手指，像是在展示自己灵活的舌头，克拉克把拇指探进布鲁斯口中，另一只手推高布鲁斯的一条大腿，他怒张的欲望对着布鲁斯的入口，刚刚尝过高潮的小嘴正翌张邀请着。

「我要进去了？」  
克拉克撑在布鲁斯上方已经忍到尽头，在布鲁斯颔首同意的同时破开了肛口。  
每当布鲁斯感到恐惧而皱眉时，他便会停下来亲吻对方因不适而紧促的眉头，最后完全被布鲁斯容纳进去时，两个人都大汗淋漓不断喘气。  
这跟布鲁斯记忆中的感觉很不一样，不管是从前的男友还是那一次痛苦的经历，克拉克给他更多的是充实，内部被撑得满满当当，每一寸皱褶都被温柔抚平，虽然因为进入都前所未有的深度而让他不适应，但现在为止克拉克都不曾让他感到疼痛。  
克拉克貌似有些进退两难，也许是还在担心自己的排斥反应，他皱着眉头粗喘动也不敢动，布鲁斯伸出双手捧住了温柔大男孩的脸。

「操我，克拉克。」

克拉克低吼着投入布鲁斯的怀抱，他紧紧的搂住身下的人，下身快速在布鲁斯的体内摩擦，克拉克不断变换角度直到布鲁斯的叫声变调，被进入的人因为愉悦而无法克制的淫叫，不断被摩擦而过的前列腺累积越多快感，布鲁斯就更加沉浸于快乐中。  
「啊，克拉克，是的，是的，再给我更多！」  
克拉克咬住布鲁斯的肩膀，在他的肩颈留下许多吻痕或咬痕，布鲁斯能感觉到克拉克的阴茎变得更加粗大，呼吸也更加沉重，意识到对方就要在自己体内射精，让布鲁斯莫名的更加兴奋，即便无法为克拉克孕育新生命，但承受爱人雄性播种的行为却让他愉悦得颤抖，因为这是他深爱的男人，这个人无条件的包容与深爱着自己，连同所有不堪肮脏的过去。  
布鲁斯的手指掐进克拉克的手臂中，就这一刻他们两人之外的事情都变得无关紧要，除了克拉克的呼吸和随着他的腰跨律动，其他都感受不到了。  
「我要射了，布鲁斯。」克拉克在他的耳边喘息。

「我爱你。」

布鲁斯不知道是谁先说出这句话，他射在两人中间，内部高潮让他的内壁紧紧的吸覆住克拉克，让对方吼着射进了深处。

他们维持这样的姿势好一会儿，当布鲁斯回过神时，克拉克正温柔地亲吻着他的脸颊，布鲁斯凑过去给对方一个缓慢柔和的长吻。  
正因为做爱与交媾本来就是不同的东西，布鲁斯在过程中没有感受到不安与作呕，他只是一昧的渴求克拉克给他更多。克拉克仍留在他体内的一部份和那些液体都让布鲁斯感到被补满。  
「布鲁斯……」克拉克用牙齿搔刮对方耳廓，他心灵和身体都感到如此满足，从今以后布鲁斯就是他的了，应该说他们终于完全属于彼此了。他握起对方带着戒指的手指亲吻。

「从今以后，我们谁也不会一个人度过漫漫长夜。」

\--END


	27. Chapter 27

番外一  
CH1  
布鲁斯曾经来过这条大都会的商店街，当时时间是傍晚他正为了餐厅的枪击案和要拒绝克拉克而烦恼着，根本没有注意到这条街上有哪些商店。  
如今他再次来到这里，大都会灿烂的阳光洒在街道上，路人也都带着与太阳相同的温暖笑容，可是布鲁斯并没有感到惬意而是焦虑得好像要把早上喝的咖啡都吐出来了。

今天勉强可以算是他们俩人的新婚蜜月旅行，但正确来说也就是陪克拉克回大都会和老家，告知亲友们结婚消息的三天假期而已。布鲁斯的亲友很少，也就阿福和几个同事而已，他发了封电邮就结束了通知喜讯的工作。但克拉克却兴致勃勃的表示一定要买小喜饼去送给自己认识的人们，并且强调这次一定要带布鲁斯去介绍给那些商店街的叔叔阿姨们。  
听到克拉克的计划，布鲁斯先是皱起了眉头，虽然克拉克让他对于自己的身分更加坦然无惧，可是要跟克拉克一同公开同志婚姻还是会感到不安，他可不希望因为自己的关系而让克拉克失去一些亲朋好友。  
但克拉克只是轻柔的握着布鲁斯的双手，「相信我，支持我们的人会比你想象中的更多。」克拉克露出让人安心的笑脸，「不祝福我们的人也没关系，那表示我们势必要走上不同的路，又何必强求？我只是想要证明给你看，真的很多人愿意给予我们祝福。」看着克拉克那么肯定的表情让布鲁斯只能妥协。

比起布鲁斯犹豫不决在店门口踌躇不前的模样，克拉克倒是很爽朗的提着饼干就冲进了咖啡厅内，不只是吧台内的爱莎太太热情得跟克拉克打招呼，还有几名常客都很开心再次看到这个阳光男孩。  
布鲁斯小心翼翼得步进咖啡厅，甚至希望克拉克不要提起自己，就说句自己结婚了送了饼干赶紧离开。但事与愿违，克拉克东张西望找到在柱子边的布鲁斯后，一把将人拉了过来，搂着他的肩膀露出幸福的笑容。

「我结婚了！这是我的丈夫布鲁斯！」

下一个瞬间彷佛整个空间都冻结了，原本笑着的每个人都露出了僵住的表情，这让布鲁斯感到无比难堪，他搞砸了，也许克拉克再也无法踏进这条商店街了。

「喔！我的老天！你怎么不早点通知我你结婚了！」  
爱莎太太发出惊呼声，她转身慌乱的翻找却又找不到什么好东西，只好气呼呼得跑出了柜台，握住他们两人的手。  
「真是恭喜你啦！克拉克！真是的，如果你早点说我就可以帮你准备结婚礼物了！」爱莎太太双手叉腰抱怨克拉克不懂事，其他常客也纷纷围了上来，有些拍拍克拉克的肩膀和胸膛祝福这门婚事，有些人跟爱莎太太一样抱怨没有事先通知，急匆匆得想要克拉克在这里等等他们回去拿礼物，有一些人则是对布鲁斯产生了好奇。  
「他是我在哥谭警局的搭档也是上司，他很了不起！很多国际知名案件都是他查出来的喔！」克拉克像是在炫耀一样讲了一些布鲁斯的事迹，让大家再次发出了惊呼，这下换成各种揶揄克拉克，说他居然有办法跟那么厉害的人结婚。

布鲁斯傻愣在原地，这跟他想象的完全不同他以为他们会成为过街老鼠，没有想到会得到这意料之外的祝福。「布鲁斯？」克拉克歪头看了看自己愣住得另外一半，其他人也安静地看向了他。

「你们好，我是布鲁斯，是克拉克的伴侣。」

离开咖啡厅之前，爱莎太太还特地交代了，等会儿一定要回来拿大伙儿准备的礼物。布鲁斯的脸色看起来好多了，这让克拉克放心许多，爱莎太太一直以来都是支持同性恋的，甚至有个同性恋干女儿所以他很放心，倒是没想到在餐厅中的客人们也很支持。  
毕竟他不希望一开始就让布鲁斯感觉到挫折，至于接下来其他商店街的人们，他也相信可以得到祝福。克拉克心情很好的牵着布鲁斯的手往马丁先生的披萨店前进。

马丁先生看起来很不开心，他站在自己的窑前面双手环胸，皱起眉头藏在络腮胡下面的嘴似乎很不赞同的扁着，其他认识克拉克的客人都秉住了呼吸，本来是想要祝福克拉克的，但马丁先生壮硕的身材搭配那严肃的气氛，让人忍不住禁声。克拉克倒是没有退缩他依旧挡在布鲁斯面前，直挺挺的面对着眼前的人。

「真是可惜了。」

马丁先生长叹了一口气，抓抓脑袋。「我本来一直想要把你这个好小子介绍给我女儿的。真的好可惜我满喜欢你这小伙子的。」这时候本来在端盘子，因为气氛不对而停下动作的马丁先生女儿－玛莉，尖叫着冲了过来。「你在说什么啦！爸！」她又气又羞的捶打自家爸爸的肚子，「你不要这样吓人还说这种话好不好！」

因为马丁父女有趣的互动整个餐厅的人都开始大笑，松口气的人们终于可以好好祝福克拉克，和咖啡厅时一样人们认真而开心的和克拉克交谈。

不知何时走出了吧台的马丁先生拍了拍布鲁斯的肩膀。  
「他真的是一个很棒的好男孩，虽然认识他没有很久，但正是因为这样他对不熟的人出手相救的热心，才是真的非常难能可贵的。」马丁先生说着卷起了袖子，让布鲁斯看他手臂上一条长长的伤口，「可能我天生看起来很凶，有时候会被一些无赖找麻烦，有一天有群混混拿刀在后面的巷子袭击我，很多路人路过就因为害怕而躲开，但肯特小子一听到声音就跑了过来，帮我打跑那些家伙，还一路送我去医院。」马丁先生眼神温柔地看着被人群包围的克拉克，像是在看自己的儿子一般，「他是个好孩子，请你珍惜他。」

布鲁斯看着自己那个正如阳光一般照亮人心的另一半。  
「谢谢您，我一定会珍惜他的。」

最后一样被要求等会儿要绕回来拿礼物，他们就朝下一家前进。这次的店家布鲁斯就有印象了，不光是因为上次曾经在这家店前停留，更因为在他们关系中，这里也扮演着很重要的角色。  
玛吉太太正在店前浇花，当她转头看见克拉克牵着布鲁斯走过来时，露出了欣慰的笑容。  
他们坐在玛吉太太的店里，她为两人泡了温热的牛奶可可，笑瞇瞇的坐在对面，倒是把克拉克看得不好意思起来了。  
「大男孩，今天是来跟我炫耀的？」玛吉太太坏笑着揶揄克拉克，在小警察慌乱的时候布鲁斯倒是先开口了。  
「玛吉夫人您好，我是布鲁斯，今天是来通知您我们结婚的喜讯。」布鲁斯相当有礼貌的跟对方打了招呼，「我听克拉克说提过您多次，很多事情都托您的福。」布鲁斯欠了欠身以表示谢意。  
玛吉太太听见结婚时开心得摀住了嘴巴，甚至激动得用力拍了拍克拉克的肩膀，「好小子！我就知道你可以的！」克拉克有些害羞得抓了抓头，「多亏玛吉太太当时有推我一把，不然我可能那时候就放弃了。」玛吉太太点了点头，「那时候这小子成天失魂落魄的，我们整条商店街的人都担心得要命，毕竟这里所有人都把他当自己儿子看待。这也是当然，这小子可比真正的儿子们孝顺多了！隔壁爱德一个老人家独居，儿子女儿都不管了，肯特倒是又帮忙送饭又帮忙修理家里管线、换灯泡什么的。」克拉克在商店街的人们口中被捧得都要上天了，他人倒是害羞得都想要钻个地洞躲起来了。  
「是啊，居家必备邻家好男孩。」布鲁斯点点头，开玩笑的话让克拉克真的是羞耻到哀号了起来。

「不过，真是太好了呢。」玛吉太太伸手摸了摸克拉克的头，「我一直都很希望你能获得幸福，现在看到你开开心心地就很满足了。」虽然克拉克一直以来都是整条商店街最贴心的好孩子，但玛吉太太却也时常看见他落寞的表情，每一次看见情侣或是小家庭经过面前，他都会露出些许羡慕或是遗憾的神情。如今看见他和自己情投意合的人走到了一起，当然会为他感到开心。

布鲁斯看着眼前像是母子一样的温馨画面，克拉克是真的被商店街的人们爱着，不是浮夸做作而是自然而然获得大家喜爱。

「这次来是想要麻烦您一件事。」布鲁斯开口时，克拉克和玛吉太太一起困惑得看了过来，「不知道您有没有承包婚礼的花卉布置？如果可以的话想要由您来规划我们两人婚礼的所有花艺，相关场地与时间我还要和克拉克讨论，如果您方便的话我们到时候就来跟您下订。」玛吉太太惊讶的点点头，她当然接过几次婚礼布置，但因为金额高昂现下大部分年轻人都会把这些交给婚礼承包公司或是大型花店。  
「但是由我这里提供花和设计的话，金额可能会相对较为高昂，你们可以吗？或者可以先跟我说一下预算？」布鲁斯想了想写了个几乎可以办上整个超豪华婚礼的金额，「我对这方面不清楚，如果可以的话就在这个数字内吧？」吓得克拉克把纸抢过来划掉了一个零，真不是他小气，而是布鲁斯写的金额已经超过他所有资产总和了，他并不认为一个婚礼花卉可以花到那么多。玛吉太太似乎被这个金额给吓到了，老实说即便克拉克划掉一个位数这还是一笔很大的数字。

「对了！」  
确认过相关事宜的布鲁斯，忽然想起了什么对玛吉太太说。  
「请务必帮我准备九百九十九朵玫瑰，我要回送给小男孩的。」  
玛吉太太会心一笑点了点头，她会带着祝福他们天长地久的心情去挑选这九百九十九朵玫瑰的。

布鲁斯在现场挑选了百合、康乃馨和玫瑰为主体的花材，让玛吉太太包成了精美的花束后，他们终于告别了花店。布鲁斯心情很好的闻了闻百合，克拉克追上前者牵着他的手漫步在黄昏舒适的阳光中。

「我以为你不想要婚礼。」

克拉克试探的看了看布鲁斯，因为两人已经公证结婚，布鲁斯也没有表现出想要的样子，所以克拉克自然而然就当作没有要举办婚礼了。  
「我刚刚才决定的。我本来是没有打算要办婚礼的，对我来说真正会祝福我婚事的人也许连指头的数目都不到，而你那边我认为越少人发现越好，但今天看着你与大家的互动，也许我错了。还是说你不喜欢婚礼？」在金黄色的阳光中，布鲁斯看起来就像在闪闪发光，拿着花束对克拉克微笑的他看起来就像是幸福的新郎。  
「我当然喜欢。」  
克拉克感动地抱住了眼前的人，庆幸自己今天有带布鲁斯回到这里，也许布鲁斯曾经遇过这世界上最糟糕的人，但现在起克拉克想要带他看见这世界的美丽之处。  
「我想跟你一起穿成套的白西装。」克拉克亲昵的在布鲁斯耳后吻了一下，布鲁斯倒是笑着对小男孩勾了勾手指让他再靠过来一次。

「你还可以顺便帮我挑一件婚纱，在新婚之夜，我可以在房间里面穿和你玩一整晚。」

布鲁斯露出了一抹恶作剧的笑脸，「开玩笑的。」说完就继续往前走了，留下羞红了脸满脑子幻想的克拉克，他可不认为这是开玩笑啊！

之后遇到的每个人也许会在克拉克介绍布鲁斯的瞬间惊讶停顿，但还是会反应过来并且给予两人祝福，直到他们走到街尾一家烘焙坊，克拉克反常地在店门口停顿了下来，他犹豫良久最后才回头告诉布鲁斯，「杰克先生，因为宗教信仰并不欢迎同性恋。」克拉克看起来有点沮丧地低下了头，「但是他真的是一位很好的先生！他常常拿面包去帮助弱势儿童，我去上班时也会对我微笑打招呼，我真的很喜欢他。所以，可以的话我还是希望不要把他排除在外，这样就像是我在逃避一样。」他有些担忧的抬头看布鲁斯，「但是我不希望他批评你，你可以在这里等我。」  
「我们说好了什么都会一起面对。」布鲁斯捏了捏克拉克的手，其实在来到这里之前，布鲁斯一直抱持着不会得到祝福的想法，所以克拉克已经给予他很多希望和满足，如果这么一点问题都没办法陪伴，要怎么携手走过未来？

杰克先生看到克拉克的时候，立刻放下了手上的大烤盘，热情的迎上来抱了抱克拉克，并且对布鲁斯点点头，但就在克拉克面有难色地把自己这次地来意说明之后，笑容渐渐有些僵硬，站在后面的布鲁斯也注意到了蛋糕台上立着一个牌子：

＂不提供同性恋婚礼蛋糕。＂

明显地表达了这家店的立场。  
杰克先生沉默的摀着嘴，这明显让克拉克感到沮丧，他轻轻握着拳头，想着是否要在对方把他们轰出去之前离开这里。  
「我很抱歉，克拉克，我不会给你们祝福的。」  
杰克先生打破了沉默，他纠结的看着两个人。  
「老实说我很惊讶，因为你跟平常人没有什么区别，甚至比我认识的许多异性恋小伙子更彬彬有礼，我一直以为同性恋会是些怪里怪气的家伙，或是一些娘炮。」  
他把自己手上面粉拍了拍，慎重地伸出了一只手。  
「我很高兴你把这件事情告诉我，因为我知道你是一个多好的人，这至少改变了我对同性恋的认知，虽然我秉持着教义不赞同你们的婚姻，可是克拉克我祝福你的人生顺利平安。」  
他紧紧握了握克拉克伸出来的手，并且拍了拍他的肩膀，转身拿了一包手工饼干塞进克拉克手里。  
「因为你是一个善良的人，愿上帝保佑你，孩子。」

跟杰克先生道别离开烘焙坊时，太阳已经快要西沉，他们赶在商店街最后打烊时间绕回了前面约好的店里，拿到了大大小小祝贺的礼物还有马丁先生亲手烤的爱心形大披萨。

晚上他们再次到了那家曾经有过美好回忆与悲伤回忆的饭店里，布鲁斯洗完澡就躺进克拉克的怀里吃着商店街各式各样的美食，克拉克则是坐在沙发上默默盯着桌上那一包小小的手工饼干。  
「怎么了？还是很介意没有得到祝福这件事吗？」布鲁斯蹭在克拉克胸口试图安慰沮丧的大男孩。  
「不，其实，我感到很诧异，过去我也听过许多偏见与歧视，今天我已经做好了会被杰克先生轰出来的心理准备，但是最后他却愿意握我的手并且对我释出善意。杰克先生曾经在我面前批评过同性恋，所以这样的结果让我很意外。」  
布鲁斯起身拨开遮住克拉克表情的浏海，「嘿，小男孩，你现在才知道吗？你的作为改变了别人的思考模式，也许他们看见的不是一对同性恋情侣，而是克拉克和他的丈夫。」

克拉克点点头，他明白布鲁斯的意思，正是因为这样他才发现过去的自己也是充满的偏见的人，虽然多数人会认为身为少数的同性恋才是承受歧视与打压的对象，但反过来说也有很多同性恋带着既定想法与人相处。

＂他们一定不会认同我们的。＂

就这么想着把自己与他人隔离，不再尝试对别人敞开心房选择躲避。但双方只要花时间相处了解彼此，或许就不会有这么多误解，大家都站在海边不敢踏入水中，深怕会被深不见底的大海吞噬但是真正试着迈出一步才发现那只是平易近人的小溪。

克拉克搂紧布鲁斯，现在自己已经拥有跟自己一起的伴侣，他想要为此变成更加好的人，尝试去理解自己不曾理解的人事物，就算因此而挫败也因为背后有支持自己的人而无所畏惧。

布鲁斯轻轻抚摸怀中大男孩细软的头发，他知道克拉克在想什么，今天他的惊讶不会比克拉克更少，从一开始爱莎太太和其他人的给予的支持，到杰克先生虽然不认同却包容的态度，这些都是布鲁斯人生中鲜少获得的善意，但他却很明白这之中的差异，那是因为他们认识的人是克拉克。

「别怀疑杰克先生会被你改变这件事，毕竟连我这个怀疑人心者都可以因为你变成了相信人性者。」布鲁斯想一想，翻了个白眼改口「呃，至少比以往相信的多一点点。」

克拉克笑着翻了个身把布鲁斯压进沙发里，「真的？你因为我而改变了吗？」  
布鲁斯推拒着压在身上的胸膛，摆出不耐烦的表情，克拉克这时候会显得特别混蛋，只要一把握机会就马上得寸进尺，他压住布鲁斯的双手手腕，湛蓝的大眼睛不断追着对方的视线。  
当然克拉克也知道自己的伴侣个性多么别扭，所以他不会真的逼迫对方说出那些空泛的甜言蜜语，而是在对方妥协时凑上前让他用亲吻交换答案，他每次都能如愿以偿。布鲁斯像是只奶猫小心翼翼地抬头轻啃克拉克的嘴唇，直到身上的人回吻将他压回沙发中。

布鲁斯享受着克拉克绵长细琐的湿吻，一边撩起了克拉克衣服的下襬，用膝盖磨蹭着爱人的下体。自从跟克拉克第一次做爱后，布鲁斯就变得开放，甚至克拉克感觉有些热情，彷佛是为了弥补那寂寞的五年，只要有对的气氛布鲁斯就不会拒绝克拉克的暗示，甚至是主动勾引。

克拉克在布鲁斯挺起腰的时候，捞起了对方的臀部，布鲁斯赤裸的双腿在他背后交叉夹紧，拉近两个人之间的距离。  
「今天可以？明天还要开长途车程我怕你会太累。」  
克拉克火热的气息喷在布鲁斯脸颊上，虽然已经被撩起情欲，但他还是体贴地提醒了一句。  
「你想半途而废？」布鲁斯笑了声在对方的鼻子上咬了一口，「那可不行，和你分开的那段日子我最常幻想的场景就是这里了。」他装作可怜楚楚的模样，把手伸到两人贴合的部位，指节划过克拉克敏感的区域，探进自己两腿中间，「如果你嫌累，那我只好自己来了？想着你以前在这里跟我做过的画面。」

车就不公开啦～在正式刊物里面发车。

\--TBC


End file.
